Remember
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Uchiha Sakura has to help her husband recover his memories after he got amnesia. It's hard when she has to be careful about the memories she has to reveal to him. Will her love for him prevail? -SasukexSakura-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and related trademarks. This applies for the whole story.

_(**Notes before we start**! Essentially, this is a sasuxsaku. But there'll be hints here and there about other couples. I don't want to spoil the story any more than I have to but here's the deal. This is _OOC _meaning some characters wont be acting like they usually do. Keep an open mind and enjoy the ride.) _

oOoOoOoOo

**Remember**

By: Dark-Hooded Eriol the Magician

The fragrance of the cherry blossoms surrounded him. So did the warm sunshine. He blinked sleepily and waited for his eyes to adjust. There was an open window right beside his bed and the sunlight was shining directly on him. Very slowly he sat up.

"You're awake. Good."

His head turned to the right and he saw a pink-haired woman sitting on a chair and staring directly at him. She had the softest green eyes he had ever seen. He frowned thoughtfully and tried to remember who she was.

Suddenly the pain erupted in his head and he rubbed his temple to make the aching go away. His eyes closed involuntarily and he drew ragged breaths to calm himself. It subsided and he felt weaker than ever.

"W-Water…" he gasped and she handed him a glass. Apparently he didn't have enough strength and she had to help him gulp down the contents.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she said softly.

Who was Uchiha Sasuke? Was that his name?

He couldn't remember.

"I don't know…" he told her, confusion knitting his eyebrows. His dark eyes pleaded with her. _Tell me who I am…_

She shook her head sadly. "Naruhodo… You're Uchiha Sasuke. That's enough for now."

There was an unreadable emotion in her emerald green eyes. He'd seen that before. A faraway memory- but he couldn't reach it.

"Who are you?" he found himself asking.

"My name is Uchiha Sakura and I am your wife," she replied calmly. That word, _wife_. He didn't realize that he was smiling. Somehow it felt so right. S_he knows everything about me. I can feel it._

"I'll bring you breakfast in a little while. We'll discuss everything later. For now, please rest." She possessed an air of authority and he felt himself liking her immensely. He touched his forehead and felt bandages covering it.

She saw him looking at her inquiringly. He saw her smile for the first time. "We'll change those later. I'm a medic Nin. Lie down and try to sleep."

To prove her point she helped him lie down the bed and covered him with the blanket. He watched her every movement and smiled at her sweet gesture. Even though he couldn't remember a thing, he willingly believed everything Sakura said. And he knew why. He trusted her.

His eyes closed on their own accord and he fell asleep smiling.

Sakura's hand smoothed out the blanket slowly. She glanced at Sasuke's sleeping face before sitting down on the bed. He seemed so different from himself. He was gentler, that was for sure.

She stroked his hair tenderly before kissing him on the forehead. When he slept as easily as this she can't help but be reminded of a little boy. She wanted to take him in her arms and answer his questions.

Tsunade-sama had warned her about this. She'd been told that her husband had amnesia after that fateful mission. He would probably lose himself and hurt her.

Sakura smiled as she continued smoothing his hair. His reaction was far from what they expected. Sasuke reacted to kindness just like a boy hungry of attention and affection. He followed her with a mildly curious stare and believed her. Even when she told him that she was his wife.

She could swear that he looked glad when she uttered those words. There was no mistaking that expression in his eyes. He was so different from the Sasuke she knew and loved. But she was glad all the same that he'd returned home alive.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke woke up with the sounds of running footsteps. The door opened and three pairs of eyes peered curiously at him. He weakly heaved himself up from the bed and wondered how much time had passed since he fell asleep. His body seemed to have relaxed and it didn't hurt as much anymore to stretch.

"Children, how many times have I told you not to disturb him?" He heard Sakura's voice and he immediately turned to the direction of the door. She was wearing a red apron over her clothes and had her hands on her hips. Three children were looking up at her morosely.

What surprised Sasuke was how much they seemed to resemble Sakura. The eldest of the brood was the eight-year-old version of her mother from the pink hair to the shape of the face but she had soft dark eyes. The six-year-old twins had dark hair but had green and black eyes respectively.

Were they his children? He wasn't sure but he knew he wanted to hug them very much. As if she sensed his stare, Sakura glanced at him with a hint of a smile. She shooed the children out of the room and approached him.

She smelled like pasta and garlic bread and all sorts of other delicious kitchen aromas. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail although a few strands fell and she looked younger than her age of 28. He smiled at her as his stomach rumbled at the same time.

"It's lunchtime already. I'd bring it here." Sakura said as she looked down on him. Her eyes were twinkling at him.

"Okay…" he agreed. He sat up properly and scanned the room curiously. Sakura nodded approvingly before leaving him alone again. He didn't feel her leave him when he was asleep and he was happy.

There was a chair beside his bed as well as a bedside cabinet, an antique wardrobe at the end of the room, and white curtains with embroideries hung on the windows directly above him. He openly wondered why he didn't notice that before.

The door opened again and instead of Sakura, the little girl he'd seen entered. She was graceful and reminded him very much of Sakura. The cherry-headed girl approached him and sat at the chairs.

"A-Are you mine?" he asked uncertainly.

The soft dark eyes had long curling lashes and they seemed to smile at him. She got up from the chair and threw her arms around him.

Sasuke was taken by surprise but it faded away quickly. He returned her embrace and realized how warm she was. When they pulled away, she was smiling very brightly.

"I am Uchiha Momiji, and yes I am yours… I am your eldest daughter," she said proudly.

Sasuke nodded and stared at her. She resembled him more and more every time he looked. Momiji had his delicately arching eyebrows, his defiant chin, and his dark eyes. He also saw the strong spirit and character in those eyes.

"Don't worry, Papa," Momiji said quickly as she saw his face fall "I know you can't remember me and Yuki and Natsumi but we don't mind. We still love you…"

"You love me?" he echoed softly.

She nodded vigorously. "Of course, we do! You're our Papa! You're the best jounin in the village, not to mention the best Papa around!"

Sasuke grinned and he patted the spot beside him. She returned his smile before climbing up the bed. "Tell me more… Momiji, what kind of father am I to you?"

The dark eyes she inherited from him twinkled mischievously. "I'm your darling brat. When I visit you in the office, you always have some candies for me and we keep it secret from Mama because she's afraid my teeth would rot. You said that I'll always be your baby even if Yuki is the heir apparent. Papa is the kindest, most thoughtful and best father."

Sasuke listened eagerly to her cute anecdotes and stroked her cherry pink hair fondly. He couldn't remember most of the stories she told but he didn't stop listening. From the way Momiji told it, he had been a good father.

He decided that he wanted to know more about his past.

oOoOoOoOo

Sakura was listening through a crack in the doorway. She didn't notice that tears were flowing down her cheeks as she continued to listen to her daughter's fond recollections of her father. Sweet Momiji must have sneaked in the room when she wasn't looking.

It was too much. The bittersweet memories rushed in faster than she could banish them.

She had struggled too hard to hide it from her children. And she'd been successful because they were unaware of what was really happening between their parents.

It always escaped her understanding why Sasuke loved Momiji, Yuki, and Natsumi more than her. He adored them and was never tired whenever they wanted to spend time with him. How was it that he could love them so much if he didn't love her?

Sasuke married her because he wanted heirs to ensure the continuity of the Sharinggan using clan. He didn't care for her in the least but she truly loved him with all her heart. It was a living hell for Sakura. There was always tension and unbearable silence between them.

He was a cold, unfeeling man whenever he was with her. After killing Itachi at the age of eighteen, he'd changed radically from the boy she loved and into the man he was now. It was as if the nightmare still haunted him and he dealt with it by hurting her.

Despite that fact, she still loved him for who he was and accepted it.

She bit back her sobs as she listened to Sasuke and Momiji laugh together.

Sakura didn't want to admit to herself that she liked him as he was right now. He was gentle, naïve, and he relied on her. It was as if the mellower side of Sasuke had resurfaced.

Their marriage in the past was anything but painful. But they still had a future together.

She had to be careful in selecting and revealing memories to him. He could have a fresh start at a new life, with her.

Sakura wiped away her tears and smiled. Yes, she might have a chance on making him love her now.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

"You're late," Sakura said smilingly as Momiji entered the dining room. She was fixing a tray of food on the counter when her eldest daughter sat down on the table.

"Sorry Mama! I was talking with Papa," Momiji said with a wide smile. Her dark eyes were telling her mother how much she'd missed her father.

"I know dear, I was waiting for you to get back so I can bring this to him." She gestured to the tray. Momiji nodded and turned her attention to her siblings. "Momiji-chan, can you take care of them? What is it, Yuki-chan?"

She knelt down and smoother her only son's hair. Yuki looked like the smaller version of his father because of his delicate features and dark hair. He even inherited his father's determination and quiet patience. "I want to see Papa too."

"Sorry Yuki-chan, maybe later. It wouldn't be fair to Natsumi-chan if I bring you along without her. Later." Sakura promised and then planted a kiss on his forehead. "Mama will eat in a little while. Go to Onee-san now."

Yuki smiled at her. He was her little man because he kept his twin sister out of trouble and avoided them himself. "Yes Mama."

Sakura got up and took the tray from the counter. She waited until her children started eating before going up the back stairs. The guestroom where Sasuke stayed in was located in the second floor of the vast Uchiha mansion.

She entered the room quietly and beheld the sight of her husband looking out the window. A pleasant wind blew the curtains in and brought cherry blossoms inside. Sasuke laughed a little before picking up them up and smelling their heavenly aroma.

Her heart melted at his actions. Before, Sasuke didn't like it if she took her children out to have their own private flower-viewing during spring. He said he hated that cherry tree and would cut it down if he'd had any chance until Momiji told him that she loves it.

"Sakura, can you hear me?" His deep voice snapped her back to her senses. He was looking at her worriedly. She smiled quickly and laid the tray atop the bed before pulling up the chair so she could sit. She didn't miss the diminutive and was secretly delighted.

"I should be the one asking you that," Sakura said as she handed him the spoon. Tsunade-sama told her that although he's lost his memories, he could still do ordinary things like reading and eating. But that didn't stop her from showering attention to her almost estranged husband.

"Thank you. Mmm… they look delicious!" Sasuke said as he inhaled the dreamy aroma of chicken soup. There was also a glass of water and some pills.It was a simple meal but it looked like it satisfied him. "Did you cook this?"

She nodded. "Yes, I did. Do you like it?"

Her husband sipped cautiously before nodding vigorously. Sakura let out a long breath and smiled at him. "That's good to hear. You should eat lots to regain your strength."

She turned her gaze on the blue sky outside the window so he won't see the thin film of tears in her eyes. Painful memories had risen up from where she had buried them.

"_You call this cooking? It tastes worse than poison!" Sasuke said furiously as he got up from the dinner table. He accidentally knocked the bowl to the floor. It shattered into pieces and spilled the soup Sakura had tried so hard to make. "A proper wife should know basic skills like cooking and cleaning! You're worthless!"_

_Sakura covered her mouth to keep from crying out. She'd slaved over that soup for hours in the kitchen to try and please him. She had hoped to win his heart by showing him she could be the perfect wife. It hurt to know that she'd failed._

"_I-I'm sorry Sasuke-kun… I'll do better next time…" she managed to choke out. He sent a glare towards her direction._

"_I'd rather die than eat these atrocities you call food, woman." And with that he walked out of the room, leaving her standing in the shadows. Her tears fell rapidly and she quickly tried to suppress them. It was only the first year of their marriage and she had hoped to please him but only earned contempt._

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke's urgent voice pulled her out of her reverie. His hands were gripping her shoulders tightly. "You're crying!"

"I-I am?" she said softly. Her hands reached up to touch her face and sure enough, thin trails of tears were flowing steadily. Sasuke released his hold and took several deep breaths. His eyes told her that he was very worried. "I'm okay; nothing to worry about… it must be because I'm hungry…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You haven't eaten yet? You should have told me!"

"N-No… I'm okay…" Sakura stuttered as she realized how strange their situation was. Sasuke was actually worried about her. "D-don't bother about me…"

"Nonsense, Sakura-chan… Here, open your mouth," he said quietly as he held out his spoon towards her. His eyes twinkled when he saw her blush rosy pink. That urged him to continue on what he was doing. "Oh come on, Sakura-chan, don't be shy."

Sasuke watched her part her pink lips and accept his offering. He smiled to himself as he daintily scooped up soup and made sure she was watching when he ate it. He knew their saliva was mixing together and it amused him to see her blushing because it was almost the same with kissing.

"Sakura-chan, want some more soup?" he asked, smiling sexily.

"N-No, I'll eat later," she murmured as she bowed her head to hide her burning cheeks. She wasn't an inexperienced teenager anymore and she couldn't understand why she was so affected by his actions. But, God forgive her, she liked it!

"If you say so," Sasuke said and then ate the pills dutifully before downing it with the glass of water. He decided that it was time to ask some questions. But before he could open his mouth she got up. "Wait, I'm going to ask you something…"

"I'll be back later." Sakura said shortly. "Then we can answer all your questions."

Sasuke nodded and watched her walk out of the room. He realized that he liked teasing Sakura because she got so pretty whenever she blushed. She must've sensed that and left quickly.

He lay back on the bed and watched the cherry blossoms outside his window. It must have been so much fun to have her as his wife.

oOoOoOoOo

"Mama, I want to go see Papa! I want _now_!" Natsumi said as she stomped her foot. Her emerald green eyes were flashing. She was ten minutes younger than Yuki and everyone spoiled her because of it.

Sakura sighed softly and wiped her hands on her apron. She was washing the dishes and was thinking about what happened earlier. She smiled at her daughter indulgently. Unlike Yuki who was calm and obedient, Natsumi was lively and stubborn and used to getting her own way.

"Natsu-chan, I understand you want to see him. But right now, you can't. He's resting," she said as she smoothed the soft dark hair. "You will see him soon. Okay?"

The little girl nodded quietly. "Okay. Mama, Onee-san said Papa couldn't remember us. Is that true?"

Sakura smiled painfully and continued to stroke her daughter's hair. She told Momiji because she was already old enough to understand and because it was better to tell the truth than cover it with lies. "Yes, he doesn't," she said eventually.

"Why? Did something happen to him?" Natsumi asked as tears formed in her eyes. She adored her father very much because although he spent more time with Yuki and Momiji he understood her more than her mother did.

"Yes, but it isn't for you to worry about. You'd better go to Yuki-chan and play with him. You'll see Papa soon enough, when he is better," Sakura promised and pressed a kiss on her daughter's brow.

"Promise?" asked the little girl and smiled when her mother nodded. She went out the kitchen door to search for her siblings and left her mother to her thoughts.

Sakura finished washing the dishes and hung her apron on the rack. She sat down on the kitchen table where the family always ate. The dining room was big and stuffy and she was uncomfortable with it. So she arranged for them to have their meals in the warm and cheerful kitchen.

She wasn't in the mood to clean or cook or do anything for the matter.

_Ah, but you're in the mood to talk with Sasuke_, Inner Sakura said slyly.

Suddenly she wondered if her alter ego was right. She knew he was going to start interrogating her when she left him. There was nothing to stop him from knowing but she firmly reasoned with herself that he wasn't ready yet. She wasn't ready yet.

But sooner or later she'd have to answer him.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke was staring out the window with boredom written all over his face. He didn't know why but he felt that bed rest didn't agree with him. It was as if his body was used to doing strenuous activities and didn't agree with lying around and doing nothing.

He was still confused by the events although he was sure of his company. Questions plagued all his waking hours.

Who was he? What happened to him? Why did he lose his memory?

He wanted to know the answers and it seemed as if Sakura knew all of them.

His eyes gazed on the blooming flowers. She was as beautiful and as sweet as the flowers she was named after. He could see the tenderness in her eyes and he knew she was telling the truth about them. But what puzzled him was what had caused such painful tears to fall from her eyes?

She loved him. He could feel it in his bones. Yet the pain in her face told of untold anguish.

Sasuke realized with a jolt. Did _he_ cause that?

The door opened. He looked sideways and gazed upon her.

Sakura grinned to him before sitting down on her usual perch. Her long pink hair was still tied up in a girlish ponytail except for a few stubborn strands that framed her face. The expression on her face was serious.

"Fire away," she said simply. "I understand you want to know what happened."

"What happened to me?" Sasuke blurted out. That was the first question that came on his mind.

"You met an accident. You were declared alright except for that wound on your forehead. They called me up and you were brought home. Sasuke-kun, you were asleep for almost two days. I was afraid for you. Thank God you woke up this morning." Sakura explained as she slowly reached for his right hand and squeezed it. It was half of the truth but she pushed away the feelings of guilt.

Sasuke nodded steadily and felt reassured. That was one question down. "How long have we been married?"

"Eight years, why did you ask?" said Sakura, her eyebrows knitting together. "We were only nineteen. It's a bit young but it didn't matter."

"Nothing, I was just curious." Sasuke said quickly. He didn't want Sakura to know the reason behind his sudden curiosity. "What do I do for a living?"

"You're a Jounin and the best in the village. Kakashi-sensei was very proud of you," she replied but when she noticed the puzzled look on his face, she hastily added, "He's our perverted but skillful teacher back when we were genins."

"Why did you cry earlier, Sakura? Was it something I did?" Sasuke asked out of the blue. She looked taken a back but she smiled bravely.

"No, it wasn't. I can't help myself. Don't worry about me," said Sakura brightly "I should be worrying for you."

They carried on a comfortable conversation until Sakura left to check on the children and cook dinner. Sasuke can't help but feel as if she was holding something back from him.

He set his lips in a determined line. _I must know more._

………………..

_To be continued…_

Top of Form


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura got up from bed and stretched to ease her muscles. She had been up all night and hasn't gotten much sleep because she was busy organizing all her plans. From now on, every action she makes is important.

She turned around and lifted the covers off her bed. But then her emerald green eyes twinkled mischievously. It's our bed, she corrected herself.

Sasuke slept in the guestroom next to hers. It was convenient for her because not only did he get to have plenty of rest she also had plenty of time to think about the course of her plans. And she wasn't ready to have him beside her again.

Her fingers instinctively touched Sasuke's pillow as she smoothed the covers. She missed him because she had always wanted his face to be the first thing she saw in the morning and the last at night. But there were many nights when she lay alone at the bed, waiting for him to come home.

Sakura went about her morning routines like taking a shower and brushing her naturally pink hair. She donned on a white sleeveless sweater and jeans and smiled when she looked in the mirror. Even though she'd borne three children she was still as slim and attractive as a teenager.

She went downstairs to start breakfast but wasn't surprised to see her eldest daughter fixing a sandwich. Momiji always woke up a little earlier than the rest of the family to train.

"Ohayo, Mama!" greeted the cherry-headed girl.

Sakura grinned and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Ohayo, Momiji-chan. How was training?"

"It's okay. I think I'm getting the hang of chakra control," replied the girl as she bit into her tuna sandwich.

"Good to hear that dear," Sakura took a deep breath "Momiji-chan, I have to run an errand today. Would you mind looking after your siblings for a while?"

Momiji made a face. "Mama… I promised Yurika that we would go collect flowers today! We've been planning that for weeks and I can't break it…"

"Who's more important, your friend or your siblings? What if I grounded you?" The pink-haired lass groaned. Nara Yurika, her best friend, would have to wait.

"Okay, I'll watch them while you're out…" Momiji sighed as she bit morosely into her sandwich.

Sakura smiled and started to make breakfast. It was imperative for her children to eat a heavy breakfast so they would have enough energy to sustain them in play until lunchtime. She glanced at her watch. It was already seven fifteen.

The twins usually woke up around eight am. Sasuke was probably fast asleep and won't wake up until late morning. That was fine with her. She would probably be back before he woke up.

With Momiji's help she finished off earlier than expected. She decided to use the time to make some calls to the few people she wasn't able to reach last night. She dialed Naruto's number first.

After three rings the blond teammate answered. "Hello, Naruto? This is Sakura…"

oOoOoOoOo

"Sakura-chan, why'd you gather us in here, so early in the morning?" Uzumaki Naruto asked impatiently.

"Yeah, what is this all about?" Tsunade-sama asked as she stepped in the room. She was as beautiful and sexy as ever. Shizune followed the Hokage inside then gave a smile to Sakura who was standing in the middle of the room.

The pink-haired woman had gathered all of her friends in the room where clandestine meetings were always held. She didn't want the possibility of being heard. She was earnest in her objective for this impromptu meeting.

Her eyes wandered around the room and looked at the faces of the people she held dear. Ino, her best friend, was standing next to her husband Shikamaru. Naruto, still as loud and childlike as ever was pacing the room while his wife, Hinata, implored him to sit down. Kakashi-sensei still reading that perverted book. Rock Lee was still a bachelor but she heard that he was dating a kunoichi. Her good friend Tenten, now Mrs. Hyuuga, was arguing affectionately with her husband Neji.

"Everyone, I am so sorry for bothering you… but this is important… to me at least," Sakura started as she waited for her friends to sit comfortably. She had long-forgotten about her nervousness when speaking in front of many people. "I am here to ask you a favor. I know you wouldn't consent to this but please let me inform you of my current situation.

"My husband has just lost his memory. He does not remember anything about his job or his family. As his wife, it is my responsibility to help him recover his memories…" she stopped talking when she saw Naruto raise his right arm.

"Wait, are you saying Sasuke-baka has insomnia?" the blond asked loudly.

"It's amnesia, dear," Hinata whispered quickly.

"Yeah but who cares?" Naruto replied to his wife.

Sakura's head was bowed and she was already squeezing the ends of her shirt. She hated herself because she was so weak. A few tears fell. "I'm so sorry to have to rely on you… I am so weak…"

"Sakura-chan, don't!" Ino said as she got up and placed an arm around her friend. There was understanding in those calm blue eyes. She knew everything about Sakura's disastrous marriage and the hurt her friend concealed inside.

"Ask anything. We'll do it, Sakura-chan…" Naruto said in an effort to sound more sympathetic. "If you want, we can kill Sasuke-baka for you…"

"Shh!" everybody chorused. The blond shrugged sheepishly as Sakura quickly wiped away her tears and stood up a little straighter. Her emerald green eyes were flashing with determination; she had to get over herself and do it.

"I want you guys to pretend with me whenever Sasuke-kun is around. I am not going to help him relive the most painful memories of his life. Instead, I will make him think that the memories I'm giving him are real…." she said as everyone in the room stared at her, eyes wide.

"But that's not going to work! Sasuke will remember his past sooner or later. You'll be in deep water by then." Tsunade-sama's voice rang loudly on the sound-proofed walls. Her brown eyes showed concern for her only student.

Few people knew about the turmoil underneath the seemingly cheerful household of Uchiha. Tsunade-sama, Hatake Kakashi, Tenten, Ino and Hinata were Sakura's confidants and informal advisers. She didn't dare tell Naruto because he might just beat her husband to pulp and Sasuke will know anyway.

"Yes, Sakura-san, that's not a wise thing to do…" said Hinata as she moved towards her friend "It would probably generate a larger drift between the two of you."

Sakura raised her eyes to meet all of their intense gazes. "He has retrograde amnesia which means he cannot remember past events. But thank God he can remember recent events, if not; it would've been more difficult than it is now. I don't know if he has permanent or temporary amnesia but I'm pretty sure about the former."

"Sakura-chan, it's called lying! You don't want to lie to Sasuke-kun, do you?" Ino's hand rested on her shoulder. "And what do you mean 'pretty sure'? What can guarantee this crazy scheme of yours?"

"I don't know… I just felt that I want to protect him from his past…" she said with some conviction. Honestly, she didn't know how everything would work out once she started her plan to fabricate Sasuke's past.

"Nobody can escape their pasts, you know that. He can handle it. You don't have to protect him…" the Hokage-sama chided gently.

Sakura knelt and bowed low, her forehead touching the floor. "Please, if you can't do it for me, do it for our children. I don't want Momiji, Yuki, and Natsumi to grow up thinking their parents didn't love each other. Please, I'm begging you…" she said softly, her whole being trembling with emotion. "I want to give us a chance... "

"You don't have to do that, Sakura-san, stand up." Lee extended a hand to his former crush. She hesitantly took it. "I'll be by your side. Whatever you do, you have my full support."

"Yeah, we're backing you up 100 percent!" Ino said cheerfully. The pink-haired woman felt gratitude wash over her. Her best friend had always looked out for her welfare and she understood that Ino wished to protect her from further pain if ever her plan backfired.

"Arigatou…" she said softly, her eyes brimming with tears of gratitude.

"Let's get to work. What do you want us to do?" Tsunade-sama asked in a business-like manner. Everyone sweatdropped but they had to admire the Hokage's spirit.

oOoOoOoOo

"So, why do you think Mama doesn't let us see Papa?" asked Natsumi as she paused between bites from her apple. The Uchiha siblings were spending the morning together under the cherry tree.

Yuki looked up from the book he was reading. "I was wondering about that," he said.

"I told you, Papa doesn't look too good. He's got a big bruise on his forehead and is pale and weak. He needs a lot of rest." Momiji replied patiently.

Natsumi pouted, "But I want to see Papa… Momiji-neesan has seen him. We haven't. It's not fair! Not fair! Not fair!"

"Nuff air, nuff air, nuff air…" Yuki chanted softly before giggling. He let out an 'ouch!' as an apple core hit the back of his head "Stop throwing stuff!"

Momiji sighed, "Mama promised you, didn't she? She'll let you see him when he gets better. He'll probably be okay tomorrow or the day after that. Can you wait as long as that, Natsu-chan?"

The six-year-old lass sighed before climbing up the trunk to sit on the branch beside her elder sister. She nodded slowly. "I can wait. I have your word as well as Mama's. That's okay, I guess."

"Yokatta, Natsu-chan is a good girl," Momiji smiled "Besides, I think Mama and Papa need to have an alone time. They didn't see each other for a long time too."

Natsumi didn't say anything. She looked at her siblings as they happily chatted away about how great their parents were together. Poor Momiji and Yuki didn't notice anything wrong. She wasn't sure but she always had that deep nagging feeling that there was something going on. Something awful between her parents was happening.

She was a keen observant, even at that young age. There were things that she noticed that her siblings failed to. But since she was still a child she didn't know how to make sense of it.

One of the things that she saw was how different her parents acted when in the same room. They weren't as sweet and demonstrative like Aunt Hinata and Uncle Naruto. Often, her father would ignore their mother and focus on them instead but Sakura didn't seem to mind. They would laugh and smile together and Natsumi would shake it off, thinking that she was just imaging stuff.

"Mama loves Papa a lot. He loves her too," Natsumi said to herself.

"Hey Yurika-chan, come over here!" Momiji squealed while waving her arms. The twins looked towards the direction their elder sister was pointing to.

The blond-haired Nara Yurika was running towards them. She was about Momiji's age and very pretty. Her blue eyes came from her mother but her lean body frame was from her father. It wasn't a surprise that Ino and Sakura's children became best of friends too.

"Hi guys!" Yurika greeted with a smile.

"Hey, I'm sorry for not going to the woods with you. Mama didn't want to let me go." The cherry-haired girl apologized. Her forehead creased. "Nee, where's your little brother?"

"Oh, you mean Suiren! Mama's taking him to the doctor for a checkup. She dropped me off here. Wait a second! We can still play forest fairies here. You've got a big garden and even a pond! Would you twins want to play?" said Yurika excitedly.

"That's a good idea, Yurika-chan! Let's do that!" Momiji agreed as she jumped down from the tree. Her landing wasn't graceful enough but nobody cared. She got up and brushed the dirt off her shorts. "C'mon Yuki-chan, let's go!"

Natsumi climbed down from her seat and watched Momiji drag her twin brother to the direction of the vast garden. She shook her head and glanced towards the second-floor window. It was her father's room.

Silently she wished him to get well before running after the trio. She still wanted to play with the older girls. After all, it wasn't everyday that Momiji allowed them to play with them.

………………..

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke was watching the children from the window. He'd seen the littlest girl send a glance towards his window before leaving. She must be Momiji's youngest sister.

He cupped his cheek and leaned on the windowsill, staring up at the sky. They were beautiful children. How he would have loved talking and laughing with them! But Sakura was keeping them from him.

Why? Sasuke thought with a sigh. There wasn't any reason for Sakura to hate him… was there? He suddenly wished he knew. It was so hard to have no memories at all.

"Sasuke-kun, ohayo," Sakura greeted cheerfully as she came in. She didn't look surprised to see him awake and laid the tray of food on the bed before sitting down. Her eyes were twinkling as she watched him eat toast.

"What are you looking at Sakura? Don't tell me you didn't eat breakfast again…" Sasuke joked. She shook her head with a smile. His forehead creased as he chewed. Sakura's behavior was a little strange. Usually when he ate she would fill the air with chatter about new jutsus, the latest gossip or answer his questions. Her silence was a bit frightening to tell the truth…

He ate his toast, juice, and apples without complaint. Sakura seemed intent on keeping quiet all morning. It only fueled his curiosity more. The pink-haired woman must have something planned.

"I'm done!" Sasuke announced and put down the apple core. She took the tray wordlessly and left the room. The dark-haired man scratched his head in confusion. What was his wife up to?

He must have been kept waiting for half an hour until Sakura came back carrying a huge paper bag. She placed the bag on the bed before settling there herself. Sasuke watched curiously as she withdrew three photo albums and laid them before him. The most expensive one contained all their wedding pictures.

"I want you to look at these-"she said. "Our wedding pictures, do you want to see?"

Sasuke nodded. He was so eager to relive his memories that he sat up straighter to get a good view of them. Sakura opened the album. On the first page was their wedding invitation and its motif was on gold.

"I wanted silver but you insisted. You didn't want Naruto to be your best man until Kakashi-sensei forced you to…" Sakura said but he cut her off.

"Naruto, who was that again?" Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to produce the image on his mind. He only succeeded in having a slight headache. It was always like that whenever he tried to force his memories.

"He's our teammate and your number one rival!" she laughed.

"Oh…" he nodded as she opened the next page. It showed Sakura being dressed. She looked so young and so beautiful! Sasuke stopped her hand from turning the page as he stared at it some more.

Sakura's dress was simple but beautiful. It fitted her perfectly and was perfect for spring. She was radiant, yes, but there was also something else. Her exotic green eyes showed a little fear. Why?

"How old were we when we got married?" he asked, curious.

"Oh, we were very young. We're about 19," Sakura answered as she stared at the picture. Very slowly she brushed away a small tear. She could see determination in her own face but there was fear. She was so afraid that maybe Sasuke would not appear at the wedding and leave her standing alone in the altar.

They continued browsing the pages. Suddenly Sasuke pointed to a person in the picture.

"Who's _he_?" asked the Uchiha.

"He's Naruto. Do you want me to call him? Maybe he can help you remember…" Sakura suggested.

"Maybe you shouldn't. He looks like he doesn't know right from left." Sasuke said as he crinkled his nose. She giggled; Sasuke didn't change one bit.

The next picture was when Sasuke was slipping their wedding ring on her finger. He traced the picture gently with his forefinger. "So I did marry you…" he breathed.

"Yes, you did. It was the only thing you ever wanted…" Sakura's voice hinted a little sadness. She turned away as not to meet her husband's eyes.

It was a marriage of convenience, not of love. He married her because she had a suitable background and reputation. He knew that she loved him too. Sakura Haruno was therefore perfect to stand as his wife to continue the lineage of the Sharinggan.

He looked at her, searching her face. "What are you thinking about? You look sad…"

Sakura shook her head with a smile that convinced no one. "No, don't mind me. I was just reminiscing about it. I won't forget the moment you put on my wedding ring…"

"What were you thinking when this picture was taken?" asked her husband.

"I was thinking about the wonderful future we would have, our future children, and how happy I was to be marrying you…" she replied with a nostalgic tone. And in a moment, Sakura seemed to have been transported back to that fateful day when she should have been the happiest woman on earth.

She looked at his face as he solemnly slipped their wedding ring on her ring finger. He wasn't smiling nor was he showing any emotion. Sakura wanted to burst into tears.

_I should be happy. Sasuke-kun would learn to love me in time…_ she desperately tried to convince herself as she gazed at her ring.

_Ah, yes but who are you kidding? He married you to stop the gossip… and to procreate more heirs for the Sharinggan. You're just a tool… _a sly voice in her ear whispered. Sakura blinked rapidly to stop the tears from falling. As much as she wanted to protest there was nothing more she could say about it. What her alter ego was saying was really true. She was just his baby-making machine. And he would never, ever love her.

Sakura couldn't stop herself from crying loudly this time. She put her face into her hands and started to shed tears to ease some of the pain. It was too much to bear sometimes. If only she didn't love him so much, if only he wasn't her moon and sun…

"Sakura-chan, please don't cry…" she didn't realize that she had somehow ended up in his arms and his hands were stroking her hair. How warm it was to settle against his embrace! His dark eyes echoed so much emotion. How many times had she dreamed of him looking that way at her?

She tried to talk but he only tightened his hold. Tears were rushing faster now. She couldn't stop them. Her head leaned on Sasuke's broad shoulder and she started to cry harder. His warm arms held her tenderly as he whispered soothing words.

If I only I knew… why do I make you cry… Sasuke wanted so much to tell her but he kept quiet and let her cry. His hold tightened around her small, fragile frame as he kissed her soft pink hair.

One of Sakura's tears dropped on the page and slowly slid to the middle of the picture. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke took any notice of it.

oOoOoOoOo

She'd left him sometime ago. He didn't even notice her departure from him. They had both fallen asleep somehow and ended up lying together in bed, arms wrapped around each other.

It was already late afternoon. Sasuke watched the red and yellow rays dance on his wall. Another day had passed without him recovering anything from his past except for the confirmation of his marriage with Sakura.

But what did her tears mean? It was bothering him more than his loss of memories. Sakura looked so sad and forlorn when they were looking at the wedding pictures. Her usually cheerful eyes bore that haunted, sad look when they both stared at the photograph. Sakura lied about what she really felt that day…

Sasuke didn't care about that. All he cared about was why Sakura cried. Why she sometimes gazed at him with eyes brimming with held back tears. And why, oh why, she felt so sad.

Sakura will definitely deny it. Women were like that. She'd say that it would not concern him but he is concerned for her!

They were married, weren't they? They were supposed to share joy and sorrow together. Why was Sakura keeping her pain form him? Was it something he did in the past?

It hurt Sasuke that she was keeping it secret. He wanted so much to share that pain… Sakura didn't serve to get hurt… and he was so lost now. There was no memory of the past left in him. He had no choice but to cling on Sakura because she was the only person who seemed to know a lot about him.

Sunshine was shining down on the photo albums. He pulled it towards him and flipped it open. These should hold some answers for him. Somewhere in the photographs would give him a clue about who Uchiha Sasuke really was.

He scanned the pictures quickly and took in moments captured in film. It contained their after-wedding photos, obviously taken by Sakura's parents. There was one when they were both cooking together; having a picnic with Sakura's parents… almost all of them contained Sakura in the picture. If he was in there, it must be because he got dragged in or was forced to.

_I must be camera-shy…_ Sasuke thought as he traced a good shot of his wife and him sitting together in the dinner table. She was smiling brightly but he wasn't. He was looking at the camera too but it was as if he was very uncomfortable with it.

He tried to read the emotions in his face. Anger, frustration, and even indifference… his eyes were so fierce-looking. It was as if he could eat anyone alive. Sasuke suppressed a shudder. What kind of man was I before?

Then he flipped to see more. Every picture contained the same stony expression even though Sakura was smiling happily. His finger traced her face tenderly. Happiness was evident, yes, but there was also that elusive sorrow.

The first real smile he saw on his face was when he was holding a baby girl. He detached the picture and looked at the back. Uchiha Momiji; two days old, it said.

Sasuke stared at it thoughtfully as he drank in the sight of the love of a young father for his firstborn. His dark eyes didn't mask his happiness. Momiji was asleep on his arms, looking very angelic. There was even a small smile on his lips as he seemed to show off his daughter to the camera.

He returned it and started to scan the other albums. Maybe then he will find the truth.

oOoOoOoOo

Sakura sighed in frustration. Her first plan didn't work out. She had ended up crying all over her husband. That wasn't supposed to happen.

_I should have pretended to be happy. So, he should've thought that we were happy too. I didn't have to show him the pain…_ she laid her head on the kitchen table and stared at the wall. _Maybe my plan would not work out…_

_Don't give up hope you ninny!_ Inner Sakura shouted at her.

"You're right. I should not give up just yet." She said loudly. _It would work… and then we would be happy…_

She straightened up and looked around the kitchen wistfully. It was in this kitchen where she had felt some of the worse pains of her married life.

Sakura wasn't really a good housekeeper when they were first married. Sasuke used to criticize her about the house, always saying that it was so messy even though she'd tried her best to clean it. He always yelled at her for every mistake. She learned to cook the hard way. Sasuke never seemed satisfied by the way she cooked her dishes.

She closed her eyes as an episode replayed in her mind.

"_What's this! It tastes like a duck drowned in it!" Sasuke yelled and nineteen-year-old Sakura closed her eyes instinctively. She felt her body grow rigid with fear as her husband got up from the table. His breath tickled her ear as he leaned closer to her face._

"_You are not worthy to be my wife. But you bear my name…" Sakura forced herself not to flinch at his touch "You are worthless. Always keep that in mind."_

_She felt him leave and heard the door bang close. Tears rushed into her eyes and she started to cry unabashedly. She had given her best to give him the most delicious dinner and he still found fault._

"_Yo, is anyone home?" Kakashi-sensei knocked on the back door three times before coming in. His eye widened as he saw his only female student sitting on the floor, crying. "Sakura, is everything all right?"_

"_Kakashi-sensei…" she mumbled and tried her best to wipe away her tears. He knelt down and gave her a handkerchief. She took it gratefully._

"_Why are you crying? Did he hurt you again?" asked the Jounin. Sniffling, the pink-haired woman nodded. He sighed. "I don't understand it."_

"_I don't understand it either…" Sakura murmured as she placed her face on her hands. "What do I do wrong? He's always angry at me. I never seem to please him… What do I have to do to make him happy?"_

_The silver-haired man smoothed her hair paternally. His dear cherry blossom was as fragile as ever. The cold was killing the cherry blossom. But he couldn't interfere in this matter._

"_I don't know too," he sighed "I wish I did. Cheer up, Sakura. There's bound to be better days. He'll love you…"_

"_As I love him," she finished as a small smile broke out in her face like sunshine on a dark night. Sakura knew that to hope meant getting hurt again but she didn't care. She loved Sasuke and was willing to endure everything to make him love her too._

"_Now, do you have anything to feed your teacher?" he asked with a cheeky smile._

Sakura smiled reminiscently. She'll never forget that day. Kakashi-sensei had helped alleviate some of her pain. After that, she always played his word back on her mind to gain hope. No matter what, she'd continue loving her husband.

"I won't give up," she repeated firmly.

………………..

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_I write this while watching Sasuke sleep… Actually, I'm in his room and sitting on the chair. He's recovering from his injuries nicely. His bandages need changing; I think I'll do that for him tomorrow. _

_I just noticed that he looks different when asleep… I never got to look at him this closely before. He looks relaxed, almost unbothered. Sasuke never relaxed before. He carried his problems to bed. He had nightmares. I hope that now, he will finally have the sweetest of dreams. It hurts me to hear him cry out in pain when I sleep beside him before… but now, it makes me happy to see him sleep soundly._

_Sasuke had changed. I know it's because of the amnesia he contracted after that mission…and it hurts. I don't know why but it just does. Somehow, I want to help Sasuke change and to help him let go. He can't live on hate forever. And as his wife, it doesn't matter if he looks down on me, I have to help him. No, I __**want**__ to help him. _

_I love Sasuke despite his coldness, his indifference, and his self-appointed quest in search of power. He still remains as the boy who could do no wrong in my eyes. He is still the boy whom I first felt what love truly is. It didn't matter if he doesn't reciprocate it… as long as I am with him… It's okay. Because I believe that he'll love me someday. I'm willing to wait, even if takes forever._

_The Sasuke before me now is like a gentler version of my husband. It's the amnesia; it managed to erase enough of him but left this bittersweet remnant of Sasuke. He is sweeter, gentler, and he relies on me… some of the qualities he never showed to me before. I will be a hypocrite not to admit that I love him now. I love him… even though he is __**not**__ Sasuke. _

_I am selfish because I want him to stay this way. _

_I don't want him to go back… I have done the first step of forgetting. _

_My friends have agreed to help me. Even if it means lying to Sasuke-kun, they will. I am deeply grateful to Ino-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama and the others. Yes, they know the risks. I know the risks too but I'm willing to take that path. I will do everything in my power to help Sasuke stay as happy as he is now. My friends desire me to be happy… then they should understand why I'm doing this. For the sake of our happiness and to help save our failing marriage, I will do anything._

_I want him, no; I want __**us**__ to be happy._

_The children don't know anything about it. And I will gladly keep it that way. They don't deserve to go through that pain. I love my Momiji, Yuki, and Natsumi too much to inflict this on them._

_I didn't want my children to see Sasuke right after he woke up. Even now I'm not sure if it's the right decision but I was afraid. _

_I was frightened that maybe the children's presence would trigger the memories to return. Yes, I shooed them away before I realized that it was a different Sasuke. Maybe it was selfish of me but I wanted to keep him to myself, even for a little while. But I was relieved to know that Momiji only helped him realize that he was a good father. Perhaps my worries were for nothing after all._

_Natsumi and Yuki are very excited to see him. Tomorrow, I would let them. It's been a long time since they've seen him anyway. That last mission took at least three weeks to complete. It still breaks my heart to hear Yuki ask for Sasuke, and for Natsumi to ask me first thing in the morning if he'd arrived yet. I don't know what to tell them… he never even tells me where he is. _

_I'd stay back when he packs his things and watch him, occasionally helping him. I'd keep my tears to myself and wait for him to say anything. Usually he'd stop right before the door and tell me that he's going on a mission and then leave… and I will cry for a few moments before wiping it away so that my children wouldn't see. I'm left to wait._

_I'll always wait and pray that he gets back safe and sound. What if he got hurt? Or seriously injured? Or worse, what if he died? He will never know how much I love him. So I pray to God that He'll keep Sasuke safe._

_But prayers don't always keep them from harm. Sasuke got amnesia. Maybe this is a cruel joke of fate._

_If this is just a short calm in a storm, then I shall bask in it. This is just crumbs of love but I'll gladly take it. That is how much I am starved of his affections._

_I love Sasuke… and I want him to stay this way… Even for just a short time…_

_I want us to be happy…_

……………………

Sakura stopped writing when she noticed that there were streaks of tears in the pages of the journal. She blinked and slowly touched her cheeks. Indeed, there were thin trails of tears flowing down her cheeks. She wiped them away with the sleeve of her nightdress and glanced at her husband.

His face was serene and unbothered, his breathing was even. Sasuke's pale skin seemed to shine under the moonlight and lent his face a softer light. She noticed the slowly deepening lines on his forehead and the sharp contours of his face. He was still handsome but those little things reminded her of the years that had passed.

Eight years. That long ago and he never even told her he loved her, not once. But her feelings remain the same. The love that she'd cherished and nurtured since girlhood and the same love that pushed her through the anger and pains of adulthood.

She smiled sadly as she closed her journal and put down her pen. Her fingers traced the aging green silk cover and the yellowing pages filled with writing. She flipped it to the front page and stared at her handwriting.

Property of Uchiha Sakura, it said.

How proud she had been when she'd written that! It was like there was no more turning back. She couldn't take it back. But she didn't want to. Being Uchiha Sakura was what she wanted all along.

The journal was her parent's wedding present for her. It was a tradition of the Haruno clan to write journals on their marriages. Her mother had passed hers on to her and she still reads the age-old entries when she wishes to look for advice. Her mother's journal contained happy memories and sweet anecdotes of her only daughter's childhood and her marital bliss.

Sometimes it brings tears to Sakura's eyes to see everything through her mother's eyes. Her little mischievous acts and everything her mother said she's understand when she has children of her own. She did because she had children of her own.

But what broke Sakura's heart was that sometimes, it was just too much to read how much her father adored her mother and they still loved each other until old age. She'd always wished that her own marriage would be like it.

Her mother's journal was overflowing with happiness… hers brimmed with pain.

This would be the last entry. She would tuck the journal away, the last most incriminating evidence of their hurtful marriage. It wouldn't do if Sasuke discovered it at the most inopportune time. Everything would topple over and there would be nothing left except the same emotions of fear, hatred, and pain.

There was one more thing to do.

Sakura got up and tucked the journal in her arm. She went out of his bedroom and walked on the quiet corridors and halls of the Uchiha mansion. Moonlight poured in from the long windows and lit her path as she walked up the stairs leading to the attic.

She opened the door and went inside. The long piece of ribbon, scissors, coarse string and package paper lay on the floor beside a box and in front of a huge wardrobe. The woman knelt down and tied the ribbon around the journal, shedding slow tears.

This journal had been her best friend whenever the fights got bad. She'd confided everything about her marriage in it and found solace in the cream colored pages as she wrote on. Her candle-shaped fingers reveled in the silken texture of the journal cover as her tears flowed on endlessly.

She was crying because she was sad and happy at the same time. Hiding the journal meant letting go for her and that made her happy but parting with it gave her sadness because it was if she was saying goodbye to loved and cherished friend.

Sakura wrapped it in the package paper and tied the coarse string around it. She wiped away her tears and tried to smile bravely. The pink-haired woman placed it inside the box and got up to put it inside the old wardrobe.

Her hand stopped on the wardrobe door as she pushed it close. "Goodbye." Sakura whispered before turning away.

She ended up going back to Sasuke's room where he slept on peacefully. The cherry-headed woman curled up in the chair and stared at him until the stars started to fade away from the midnight-blue sky.

……………..

"Sasuke…"

The dark-haired man blinked sleepily. He blinked again to clear his vision. The room came into focus. Sunshine was shining full on his face.

"Ohayou." a sweet voice said. He turned to his left side and saw Sakura's face very close to his. His eyes softened as he stared at her. He reached out to touch her face but she pulled away, grinning.

"Get up now!" Sakura sang as she pulled the covers off to reveal his lower body. He crimsoned and he tried to pull it back although he was wearing the pajamas she'd forced on him. She smiled cheekily and tried to step back but he quickly got up from the bed and pulled her against him.

Sakura squealed as he rolled on top of her, pinning her arms at her side. They were both wrapped inside the blanket now. Sasuke smiled down on her and stared at her face, entranced. "Sasuke!" she giggled.

"I'm not moving." he sang back at her.

She pouted and tried to move sideways but he only pressed his weight on her, making it harder for her to breathe with all her giggling and fighting back. "Stop it," she said breathlessly.

"I won't." Sasuke pouted cutely and she sighed.

"You're not fair." she pointed out.

"I'm not?" he lifted himself slightly, allowing her to push him back and roll on top of him. He used all his strength to roll them until he landed on top pf her again. He grinned cheekily as she tried to protest.

Sasuke leaned closer to her face, fascinated. She stopped wriggling and frowned thoughtfully. What was he planning now?

"You're so pretty Sakura-chan." he whispered close to her ear. She closed her eyes and waited.

Sasuke drank in the sensation of having her close to him, her scent, and her beauty. He leaned closer to her face and gazed at her reverently.

Sakura opened her eyes, disappointed. She wanted him to kiss her. Why didn't he?

"Joke," he said quietly and got off her. She whapped him on his arm and laughingly got up too. They both laughed and laughed until they were both out of breath and until Sakura remembered why she was waking him up again.

"It's time for breakfast Sasuke." she said as she got up weakly on her knees. He looked at her in wonder. She noticed this and gave him a sweet smile. "You have to meet the children sometime you know."

"Oh." Sasuke got up to his feet with her help. He felt excited and apprehensive at the same time. "Give me five minutes and I'll be down on the kitchen."

"Do you know where it is?" she teased.

"Of course I do." he huffed, red-faced.

"I know you do." Sakura leaned forward and gave him a peck on his right cheek. "Don't be long. The food will get cold."

He lifted his trembling hand to touch his cheek. It suddenly felt different and he knew that he was blushing. This day was turning out great.

Sasuke went to the bathroom quickly, excited for any new surprises that the day might hold for him.

……………………

"Mama, Aunt Ino says that Yurika-chan can come here again. Suiren-chan too, they like playing here. Please? May they come today?"

"Yes Momiji. Yurika-chan and Suiren-chan can come over to play as long as you don't bother your father."

"Natsu-chan, don't play with your food."

"I want to Yuki-nii. You can't stop me or else…"

"Yes, I can. And or else what?"

"I'd spray you with ketchup!"

"Really, I'm not afraid of that. And no, you can't play with it."

"Yes, I can."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

Sakura shook her head as she fetched the toasted bread from the counter. Her children were doing their usual morning routine of arguing playfully. Even without looking she knew that Natsumi was threatening to pour a whole bottle of ketchup on her twin and Momiji was trying her best to stop the two.

Her eldest daughter was a good girl but sometimes she was just too good. She knew that sooner or later Momiji will be covered in ketchup and she will pretend not to talk to the twins until they apologize and promise to behave. A messy tactic but it worked nonetheless.

"Children, stop playing. We're about to eat." Sakura said firmly. They quieted down and stopped horsing around but she saw the dirty looks the twins kept throwing at each other. She returned to the counter to fetch another plate, chopsticks, and a glass of water.

She sighed and sat down. The breakfast she'd prepared was simple and designed not to arouse suspicion. She'd intended to surprise them.

"Mama, why aren't we eating yet?" Natsumi asked. "And why is there another plate?"

Sakura smiled mysteriously. She was waiting for the man behind the door to make his appearance.

The door opened. Momiji gasped. Yuki and Natsumi's eyes widened with their mouths agape. Sakura only smiled.

"Papa!" the children chorused simultaneously. There was a flurry of activity as chairs were pushed back and the children ran towards their father excitedly. Soon enough, the four was already locked in a tight hug.

Her green eyes twinkled as she watched them talk all at once, trying to get their dearly missed father's attention. She knew that Yuki and Natsumi were aware of Sasuke's amnesia but there was no disappointment or confusion in their eyes, only glee. Sasuke was smiling and trying to answer all their questions at once.

Finally after a long time they settled down and the children went back to their respective seats. Sasuke sat down at the head of the table and smiled at her. She smiled back while trying to suppress her feelings.

Sasuke never ate breakfast with them. He usually left early and ate out with his fellow Jounins. She pushed away the feeling of heaviness and urged everyone to eat. She smiled as Sasuke reached for her hand under the table and squeezed it.

Thank you, his eyes silently said as he nodded to her direction.

No problem, hers replied with a bright twinkle.

"Papa, teach me how to do the Kage Shuriken technique." Momiji said excitedly. The children knew all of their father's special techniques and were proud to be the next heirs of the Sharinggan.

"No, Papa will teach me how to throw a kunai first!" Yuki spoke up. He was a quiet child but he wouldn't hesitate to assert his rights as the only son.

"Hah. That's grade school stuff." Momiji smirked.

"Shut up. When I learn how to use the Chidori technique…" Yuki glared at his elder sister.

"WHEN you learn to use it…" Momiji smirked some more. She loved the twins but sometimes she can't help but use her seniority to tease them.

Natsumi rose to her twin's defense. "We will. And we'll activate the Sharinggan faster than you, Onee-san."

Sakura sensed that this was about to become a full-blown sibling war. She looked at Sasuke who was watching them, amused but with a little sweat drop at the side of his head. The pink-haired woman knew she had to intervene.

"OK, OK, stop it!" she said as the two started to list all the techniques they knew. They were both smart children and had often watched the Jounins of the village train so they knew everything by heart.

"I'll do a Rasengan followed by a Chidori." Momiji glared at her little brother.

"Not if I do a Summoning!" Yuki retorted, dark eyes blazing. He may be quiet but there was much of his father's spirit in him. The boy wouldn't back down from a challenge.

"I'll sic the toad on you!" Natsumi yelled. The dark-haired lass had taken an unfortunate liking to Jiraiya-sensei after watching him summon his Gama Bunta. Sakura could only pray that her daughter wouldn't learn anything that could destroy her innocence when following the sennin.

"Not after I perform a Chidori as strong as Papa's then do a Rasengan!" the pink-haired girl retorted confidently.

"But you can't do that. The Chidori eats up a lot of chakra because you concentrate it in one hand and it will take minutes to recover it. Rasengan needs lots of chakra too. You'll be drained even before you can try it both!" Yuki said heatedly. Sakura smiled proudly at the rare display of her son's intelligence. She could only guess where he inherited it from.

Momiji crimsoned as her bluff was uncovered. Yuki smirked this time.

Sasuke ate contentedly as he watched the children argue. He was quite surprised that he could understand everything they were saying, considering his current state. In fact, he was wondering if he even remembers how to do it.

He was quite happy to be met so warmly by his children. They were wonderful and he could feel how much they loved him. His eyes sought out Sakura's involuntarily. Maybe she'd planned it so, to prolong this meeting to make it sweeter.

Well, she succeeded. Now he knew that Sakura didn't hate him and had just prepared him for this inevitable meeting. He'd have to thank her later.

The breakfast went on. Yuki and Momiji's friendly argument turned into a quiz bee as they assessed each other's knowledge of ninja-related information. Natsumi butted in once in a while to make things worse. Sakura and Sasuke held each other's hands under the table while watching their children. They couldn't stop them anyway as the three had inherited their parents' strong wills.

……………..

"Sasuke," Sakura said as she wiped her hands at the washrag after washing the dishes. He turned to her after staring at the drawings pinned at the refrigerator. There were messy scribbles of dragons, rabbits, and toads with clumsy kanji characters of their artists. "We'll change your bandages now."

"This?" he asked as he touched his forehead. She nodded as she took off her red apron and hung it on a peg. The dark-haired mans' eyes followed her as she went out to the hall to pick up her medical kit.

"Let's go." Sakura said as she opened the back door. He nodded and followed her into the warm sunshine of the backyard. She picked up a chair from the garden set and set it underneath the shade of the cherry tree. Sasuke's head turned this way and that as he marveled at the beauty of his surroundings.

The backyard was filled with other blooms like snowdrops and lilies and roses. Sakura must've put effort and time to let them bloom into their spring beauty. The grass stretched out to the sky and complimented the neat garden.

He saw that their children were busy at the other side of the garden. The two girls were wearing hats and gloves while Yuki's sleeves were rolled up. They were laughing and having so much fun.

"I've made a small vegetable patch for them to take care of. Yuki grows lettuces, Natsumi with her tomatoes, and Momiji and her carrots. They love playing with the plants." Sakura explained as she stood beside him. Watching their children attempt to spray each other with the garden hose. Natsumi looked adorable with her sunhat askew and its bright red ribbon fluttering every time she moved.

"Oh," he smiled as he let her lead him away. The man sat down obediently as his wife started to unwind the old bandage. Her touch was light and gentle and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"Actually, it was Ino-chan's idea to make a garden. I didn't know how but since she grew up with flowers and plants, she designed everything." Sakura chatted away happily as she unwound the bandages. A soft breeze passed and scattered the blossoms.

Sasuke leaned back and closed his eyes. He let her talk, enjoying the melody of her voice and her touch. She made sure that he wouldn't feel any pain whenever she dabbed his head wound with alcohol. The fragrance of the cherry blossoms assaulted his senses and he wondered if Sakura knew that she smelled like the flowers too.

It felt so good to be cared for by Sakura. Sakura's nature was warm and loving and it suited her. She was so good to him.

"The blossoms are early this year. Aren't they beautiful?" she asked. He opened his eyes and thought he was in a dream. Sakura stared down at him with thousands of blossoms above her; she was so beautiful.

"Yes, they are." he said softly, wondering if he meant the flowers or her.

Sakura started to dress his wound with fresh bandages. He closed his eyes again and she could see that he starting to relax. She smiled and took care to treat him as gently as she would to any child.

She finished her task and tapped his shoulder gently. He blinked several times as if waking up from a stupor.

"There, all done." Sakura said softly as she picked up the things they'd used.

Sasuke sighed, regretful that the moment had ended. He loved being cared for because it made him feel secure, safe, and loved. He didn't know why it was so but he was happy he learned something about himself again.

Sakura was about to leave when he got up and clasped her arm. She looked up at him, eyes questioning.

He smiled warmly and leaned closer to her ear.

"Thank you." Sasuke said very softly, almost like a whisper at the same time as the breeze passed and flowers showered down on them.

Her face broke into a smile and she nodded, trying to contain her happiness. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. This was the first time he ever said those words aloud to her.

"No problem, Sasuke," she said and they laughed together.

Sakura decided then and there to protect their happiness as long as she was able. She would not let anything destroy this little haven she created for him.

And under that tree did Sasuke realize how much he cared for her.

………………..

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm worried about Sakura-san," Hinata said softly as she looked up from her sewing. She was making a patch for her elder son's torn shirt. Usually it gave her much comfort and ease of mind as she sewed but today she was distracted because of the plight of her friend.

"Me too," Tenten added as she stopped reading her book. Ever since she married Hyuuga Neji, she lived with him in the family compound as was traditional. She'd gotten closer to Hinata that way too. "She really seems earnest about it."

"But this is lying," said the heiress worriedly "I am more worried about what comes after it- I hope not- backfires. There is no guarantee that the plan will work, after all, even we don't know what will happen."

"Sakura-san knows what she's doing," Tenten replied wisely "and did you notice her eyes?"

The dark-haired woman nodded slowly. "There is happiness… I almost didn't believe it. Sakura-san's eyes spoke of renewed hope… it has been a long time. She is happy…"

"All because her husband is alive and well… and has no recollection of the past." The other woman said as she flipped the pages, distracted as well. "I've read about heroines trying to restore their love's memories but this is different."

"I understand Sakura-san's motives." Hinata said softly. Sunshine washed in from the wide windows and lit the room. The cool spring wind blew in and she closed her eyes as she smelled the sweet cherry blossom's perfume.

"We all do." Tenten replied with a sad smile. "This is her chance for happiness."

"Sometimes I feel guilty that we all found happiness and she didn't… It's almost over for them and then this happened." Hinata stopped talking and her fingers caressed the cloth for a moment. "She loves Sasuke-san, doesn't she? So much that she stood by him for eight years…"

"Eight years and her sole source of happiness were her children." The weapons expert slash Jounin sighed "And he never even said a single word of thanks to her."

Silence crept in as the two women thought about their friend who lived an almost miserable existence when she married. Everyone had married well and found happiness except their dear cherry blossom.

"Do you remember when Sasuke-san used to abuse her emotionally? Especially at the first three years of their marriage?" Tenten asked as a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"Yes," Hinata said quietly.

"He used to hurt her a lot. When he dislikes the food she cooks, when he doesn't find the house clean enough…." The brown-haired woman shook her head "He didn't get a maid to do all the housework… He wanted Sakura-san to do everything. I can't forget the look on Sakura-san's face every time she comes here… So beautiful but so sad…"

"I hope it never goes back the way it is. I can't blame her for wanting it. All she wanted was for them to be happy… and if this was the only way, then if I know Sakura-san right, she would go through the fire for it." Hinata said as she resumed her interrupted sewing. The sunshine would break the clouds soon. And as much as she feared for her good friend, she wanted her to succeed. After all, Sakura deserved to be happy too.

"It's unfair to Sakura though. She's a wonderful and capable woman who had a budding career. Then she gets married to an abusive husband and forgets that she has a life aside from being wife and mother…" Tenten said softly "do you remember when they were dating? Sasuke-san never liked it when Sakura-san was at work. I guess that's the reason why he asked her to give it up."

"Yes, it's unfair but what can we do? Sakura-san didn't seem to mind. If she had her job, she wouldn't have had any time to spend with her family," the Hyuuga heiress said quietly.

"I still say that Sasuke-san was unfair to her," the weapons expert insisted "it gave him more power over her. He's still trying to control her just like he tried to control everything when we were children."

Hinata nodded. "I just hope that he'll understand what we've all done. Sakura-san just wants them to be happy."

The warmth of the spring morning flooded the room. Hinata looked out the window. Cherry blossoms fell from the majestic trees lining the vast yard. She silently wished her friend happiness.

Whatever might happen, she would stand by Sakura as she had done countless times.

Friends helped each other. So they would stick together.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she resumed her sewing. Her worries had been somewhat eased.

……………..

_It was already very late and she'd been cleaning all day. The house was sparkling, dust free and fit for habitat. When they'd moved in it was barely passable for habitation. The dust had grown thick in places and when you walk across the floors, clouds of it rose. The musty scent of the years pervaded the house and she couldn't quite imagine living there._

_But it was what he wanted. To salvage the failing nobility of the Uchiha clan by residing in the ancestral home and redeeming the old glory for the benefit of his posterity._

_But the mansion was neglected and forgotten by the years and its heir. It surprised her when he announced that they were moving back in. _

_The grandeur of her new home nearly overwhelmed her as she first stepped through the opened doors. Although age and neglect had tinged its magnificence, she can see that it was once a beautiful house filled with beautiful things._

"_S-Sasuke… It's wonderful…" she said in an awed voice as she looked around the living room._

"_So you like it, eh? Well, if you want to live here then you have to clean it." Sasuke said as he turned his back on her. He surveyed the grand double staircase, the opened hall doors, and the splendid furniture. So much grandeur acquired through the centuries, testament to the Uchiha's legendary wealth and power._

"_Clean?" Sakura said, unsure if she had heard the right thing. _

"_Yes, clean. I will not hire any servants or maids of any sort. I expect my wife to be fully capable of household activities so you are in charge of cleaning everything." He said indifferently._

"_Everything?" she echoed._

"_Yes," he said irritably "From top to bottom. I don't want to see even a speck of dust while I am here… You will clean, launder, iron, and cook. And you are not allowed to rest until after everything is done."_

_Sakura's eyes widened. She had dreamed of serving Sasuke in their little home, cooking his meals, washing his clothes, and raising his children. But this wasn't what she expected. It was too much, too tasking. _

_She wasn't that well-drilled in housekeeping as she was an only daughter and only allowed a few menial tasks. How was she going to clean a HUGE house like this? She didn't even know how to mop floors. _

_And there was no rest time? She will probably die._

"_Is there a problem?" Sasuke asked icily._

_She shook her head. "No, nothing," she murmured._

_If this was what he wanted then so be it. She will do her best to clean the house (it appealed to her housekeeping skills she didn't even know existed) and learn from the mistakes she will probably make on the way._

"_Start as soon as possible. I don't want to come back to a dirty house." He said coolly as he left her standing in the middle of the great reception hall. The sunlight peeked in from the very dusty high windows and dust motes danced on it._

_She bit her lip to keep back a sob. He used the word 'house' instead of 'home'. Didn't he think of this as his home? Didn't he think of her as his wife?_

_But that was almost a year ago. Sakura sighed as she wiped sweat off her brow. The wall clock of the kitchen said it was already past eight o'clock and she hasn't had any dinner yet. _

_Although Sasuke was away most of the time, she still abided by his house rules and did exactly what he wanted. She considered it her wifely duty to please her husband, even at the cost of her own rest and happiness._

_Glancing around as if searching for stern eyes, she eased her six months pregnant body onto a chair. Surely there was nothing wrong with taking a rest for a few minutes. Her whole body ached with tiredness and her pregnant belly weighed like a sack of potatoes._

_The pink-haired woman took several deep breaths to ease her palpitating heart. She was pregnant with his child and entitled to all the rest and relaxation she needed but he was firm with his rules. Pregnant or not, she had to clean the house._

_Sakura stroked the swell of her stomach, smiling. Inside her womb was their firstborn. How she wished for a boy! Sasuke will be so happy for an heir. But she knew that she would love it all the same whether it was a girl or a boy. _

_She laughed softly to herself. Though her friends had married earlier than her, she got pregnant first. Ino would ask to be godmother to her child, Tsunade-sama would vow to tutor it personally, and Sasuke…_

_He would probably care for her. _

_There was no warmth in his ways and words for her. It hurts but she hoped that with the coming of their child. She knew it was asking too much that he'll love her but perhaps he might start to care, even a little._

_Just a drop of sincere kindness would make her so happy._

_Sasuke was always going out on a mission. He earned more than an average Jounin because of his overworking himself. Naruto even complained to always being dragged along on missions. Because of that, Sakura always waited in an empty house._

_But he was coming back today._

_She closed her eyes and sighed. How wonderful it would be to lie down on the bed and close her eyes…_

"_Why are you resting?" She started and her husband's form loomed in the doorway. He glared at her as she got up feeling quite heavy with tiredness and apprehension. This wasn't what she expected. He was early and she was behind her chores!_

"_I-I'm sorry, Sasuke," Sakura murmured as she got up uneasily. _

"_I want dinner served in an hour." With that, he left._

_The pink-haired woman sighed to herself and dragged her chair towards the cupboards. The upper cupboard's tops were very dusty and she climbed up the chair. She tried to reach it with her duster but she was too short. _

_She concentrated her chakra on the bottom of her feet and carefully climbed on the back of her chair. Since the chakra was supporting most of her weight, it didn't wobble and she was able to sweep away the layers of dust. _

_Sakura's legs wobbled from standing on tiptoe for so long. She winced and continued on as if she didn't feel the growing tiredness of her legs and her sweating palms. But everything happened too fast._

_She lost her balance and fell on the floor with a thud. _

_The cherry-haired woman cried in pain as she tried to raise herself on her elbows. She wasn't afraid for herself but for their baby. _

_Her green eyes widened with horror as she saw rivulets of blood trickling down her legs. And her back was hurting so much… _

"_Sasuke-kun!" she tried to yell as tears threatened to overcome her "Sasuke-kun! Please… Sasuke-kun…"_

_She winced as she tried to move. Her body hurt and blood was gushing out into the pristine white floors of the kitchen. It hurts… Her baby… They might lose him…_

_Sakura collapsed on her back as Sasuke entered the kitchen angrily. He was staying on the living room and reading the mission logs. He'd heard Sakura's calling him and was too tired to care. But somehow he sensed her pain and went to her._

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw her lying on the floor, the blood on the floor… Fear welled up in him and thinking quickly, he picked her up and since the hospital Sakura was working for was only two blocks away…If he wanted to save them, he had to act quickly…_

_Two days later Sakura woke up after a long and dreamless sleep. The hospital room was bare except for a chair and a bedside table. And sitting on the chair was her husband._

_Fear gripped Sakura's heart painfully. "The baby, what happened to our baby?" she sobbed helplessly._

"_She's safe." Sasuke replied coolly._

"_She is?" Sakura smiled although tears were streaming down on her face. "Thank God…"_

_The couple went silent as she wrung the edges of the blanket uncertainly. Finally Sakura decided to say something._

"_I'm glad that you do care for me…even a little…" she murmured as she looked up to meet his eyes. They were a pair of cold black orbs, hiding the fiery Sharinggan._

"_I didn't do it for you… I did it for __**my**__ child." Sasuke said coldly. "Be more careful next time."_

_Sakura's eyes welled up with tears as she bowed her head. Why do you like to hurt me so, Sasuke-kun? _

……………..

"Mama, wake up!"

Groggily, Sakura opened her eyes and sat up, holding her head. Momiji was standing beside her, staring with worried eyes and her small hands resting on her mother's arms. The affectionate gesture brought a small smile to Sakura's lips as she moved forward to hug her eldest daughter.

"Are you okay now?" asked the cherry-headed girl. Sakura kissed her forehead before nodding. The girl's worried smile was swept away before being replaced by a relieved smile. "I heard you crying, Mama…"

"I'm okay dear," said Sakura with a not so convincing smile "Really. Now what can I do for you?"

"Mama, Yurika-chan and I will have a picnic with the twins on the woods. Can you prepare a little something for us?" The black eyes so identical to her father twinkled mischievously.

Sakura smiled and smoothed her eldest daughter's hair. "Yes, now what do you want to bring?"

"An o-bento Mama would be nice! And Papa even agreed to come with us!" Momiji said excitedly. She followed her mother to the counter and sat on it. "Please, Mama, can Papa come with us?"

"Not yet, dear. He's still recovering, remember? Papa isn't strong enough yet…" Sakura said as she started to prepare the food. What she said was true. It was only a mere week after her husband had gotten up and began exploring the house. But she still pleaded rest for him whenever he wanted to go out.

Her daughter pouted cutely before batting her eyelashes. The woman grinned and tried to look away. When Momiji uses her wiles, she usually gets what she wants.

"But Yuki-chan and Natsumi-chan were playing tag with him today! He's well!" argued the Uchiha's firstborn.

"Momiji, you know what Mama means when she says no." Sakura said firmly.

The cherry-headed girl pouted again and swung her legs quietly. After a pause she smiled brightly. "I know!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, what do you know?" asked her mother.

"Let's go on a picnic Mama!" Momiji said in a gleeful tone. She grinned winningly at her mother who only shook her head with a similar smile. It was brilliant, perfect, and sure to win her mother over…

"No can do, Momiji." Sakura said gently. She took her daughter's hand and patted it gently. "Papa needs all the rest he can get. And I have to clean the house. But I promise, when Papa is better and when Mama is not busy, we'll go on a splendid picnic."

The pink head that was bowed a few moments earlier suddenly lifted. Deep black eyes stared into her mother's brilliant green as if asking if it was true. Sakura nodded with a smile. Mama keeps her promises.

Momiji hugged her mother tightly before jumping off the counter.

"I'm going to see what Yurika-chan is up to with the twins!" she sang and was out the back door. But after a few seconds she poked her head with a silly smile. "Mama… Thanks!"

And then the screen door slammed shut as a blur of cherry colored hair ran off.

Sakura smiled to herself as she continued her preparations. She regarded her children with so much love it filled her to bursting. They were her sole source of joy, her silver lining on the darkest clouds.

She finished the requested o-bento lunch after an hour of simple preparation. Four lunchboxes wrapped in different and distinctive handkerchiefs lay on the table to be picked up by its owners.

And then she went back to work although it was already afternoon.

Sakura still cleaned and did all the housework in the Uchiha mansion. In the eight years she had spent there, she'd perfected the arts of housekeeping and was a good cook. And she even found some comfort in doing her household chores.

As she cleaned the grand hall, she can't help but remember the dream she had earlier. Actually, it wasn't a dream but a memory from the past. She was sure she'd forgotten it and did nothing to remember it. It was one of the most painful memories of her life and she had no wish to relive it.

The pink-haired woman sighed. That did it. She was so distracted she couldn't even sweep the halls properly.

"Sakura, are you all right?"

Sasuke opened the door on her right and stared at her with concern. She merely smiled and picked up the broom. He was wearing a simple white cotton t shirt and shorts, in other words he looked divine.

"I'm okay," she squeaked.

"Are you sure?" he looked doubtful. The way his hair was rumpled told her that he had been laying idly on the bed, his smile was sweet, and on his left hand was a…

A cute blue mug with a smiley face painted on using glitter paint.

"This?" Sasuke chuckled uneasily as he found her gaze. "I knew you were tired and didn't want to wake you up so I made coffee quietly…"

"You saw me sleeping and you didn't wake me up?" Sakura mumbled and tried to convince herself that it wasn't a dream. The old Sasuke would've shaken her awake and blamed her for being lazy but he let her be…

"Yes… You looked like you needed the sleep…" he pointed out.

She yawned hugely then smiled embarrassedly. "Maybe I am tired."

"Then you should rest," Sasuke suggested "After all, it's not fair that I rest a lot and Sakura doesn't."

With that he took her right hand and led her to the small balcony on the east wing of the western-style Uchiha mansion. He sat with her on the long bench that was facing east and looking down on their expansive garden. There were more cherry blossom trees on the groves and they created a pretty sight.

They were sitting very close together and he didn't mind. He'd laid his mug on the small table by the bench. She still smelled like fragrant cherry blossoms.

Sakura laid her on his shoulder and blushed when he laced her fingers with his. Her wealth of cherry pink silk was where his cheek rested on. They were smiling as each enjoyed the presence of one another.

She didn't want to remember anything from their past and she wanted the same for him. That she considered a threat to this peace she'd created for him.

And she wanted him to care for her, not only for her capabilities as a woman.

The cherry-haired woman closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep with the scent of her husband permeating her senses and his warm hand on hers. She would always be his…

………………..

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks passed by peacefully in the Uchiha household.

The man of the house reacquainted himself with the duties a father was supposed to do and his wife had some difficulty relinquishing duties she did in his place. The formerly cold and quiet mansion was suddenly filled with laughter and joy. What with everyone running on the long halls, picnicking on the grounds and teasing!

It was almost a paradise for Sakura who had thought it would be so much harder than that. She needed not instruct him on the daily chores as he found it easy and familiar mixed with disbelief at his skills. Her slow incorporation of false memories was easy.

Sasuke openly accepted and believed everything she said. Everyday whenever they talked- that is, when they had a chance- she would share a memory or two he would ask lots of questions. He was inquisitive and asked intelligent questions that sometimes made her wonder if he really contracted amnesia!

She told him that his parents died a natural death and he was an only child. After that she told him of his many exploits as a child in the Ninja academy and their mischievous tricks. She was his childhood best friend, sweetheart and wife. He questioned none of _their_ memories.

Their children did not provide any unanswerable questions. They found it rather odd that he did not leave for his regular missions as he'd always done before but liked it better to come home from school to see him waiting for them at the door. Momiji loved to play-ninja with him. Yuki learned more about spying whenever Sasuke took him out to the woods. Natsumi earned a good mark for coloring inside the lines at school because he'd taken the time to teach her.

All in all, it was a good three weeks. But Sakura refused to let down her guard. She watched every step, every slip of the tongue for mistakes. There was no room for error.

She wanted _this_ Sasuke to remain. There must never be a way for him to find out the truth.

So far so good, she let out a long sigh. He'd learn to adjust soon enough.

Spring left and took her cherry blossoms with her. The orchard was filled with fruits and they had a grand time picking in the long summer afternoons. The Nara kids also came over and there were lots of running, eating and laughing.

They were so proud when their eldest daughter displayed chakra control to save her sister from falling from a branch by hanging upside down and holding her ankles until they came to the rescue.

Everything was going perfectly well.

That was, until the Godaime herself came to visit.

Sakura was waxing the floors at the second floor when the doorbell sounded. She stopped working and wondered who would call on them on a Thursday. Maybe it was the postman or something…

"I'll get it!" Sasuke yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

He was dusting the living room when he heard it. Of course he knew that she was so busy upstairs that he did not want to disturb her. He was wearing a simple green shirt and corduroy pants with a dirty white apron over them. On his head was a bright red bandana that kept his hair free from dust.

"Hello, what can I do for-"he greeted when he opened the door.

Two pairs of eyes were staring at him widely. His forehead creased a little. "May I help you?" he asked.

Silence still.

"Um," said the dark-haired man uncomfortably. He could not remember what politeness he should exhibit.

"U-Uchiha," It came from the blonde woman with brown eyes. She looked young and rather ordinary with her green robe and simple clothing.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" he asked, slightly unnerved that they knew him.

"Is Sakura there?" Tsunade-sama asked, having fully recovered from her shock of seeing _the_ Uchiha Sasuke in ordinary clothes and with an apron! And to hear him address them so politely!

"Are you sure that's Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade-sama?" the dark-haired woman whispered fiercely. The blond shushed her and smiled almost encouragingly at the man.

"Yes, she is." He returned the smile. "Please come in while I call her."

Inwardly he let out a sigh of relief to have realized that he did not open the door to complete strangers. They knew his wife so they must know him too. (He couldn't understand why he was so eager to meet other people. A part of his consciousness was wary of their purpose and true identity. Another was just curious and eager.)

An idea popped in his head. Maybe he could ask them some questions later.

He didn't need to fetch Sakura. She entered the room and went promptly white with shock.

"Tsunade-sama!" she exclaimed as her hands flew to her mouth. She could not believe her eyes. Sasuke stared at her curiously.

"Ah, Sakura, there you are." The woman named Tsunade moved forward and took the younger woman's hands. "It's been a long time."

"Please come in." The pink-haired woman led them into the living room. He didn't follow and merely excused himself to fetch them some refreshments.

The door was slightly ajar. Quietly he peeked in and could see Sakura's hands clasped within the blonde's.

"How have you been? You don't come to see me when you're in town anymore. I'm upset with you…"

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama, but he needs me here. I can't leave him for long periods of a time."

"I knew he was sick but not exactly an invalid! And he looked fine when he answered the door. Not a mark on him."

Sasuke had to grin at the woman. She must've known him since his school days with her utter confidence on his health. He touched the wound on his forehead. It had healed. There was no scar from the accident.

"Well, I know. But I just couldn't."

"Everything's going fine, I assume. Your children often go up to visit me and bring news. They brag and tell amusing stories of their father. He's changed a lot?"

"He had. He never used to wear anything _but_ blue…" The dark-haired woman remarked and they laughed fondly. His heart softened.

"Sasuke's still the same as he ever was. He can still perform his jutsus without any practice." Sakura chose her words carefully. She knew that her husband was listening behind the door and she would have to be careful. The Hokage read her expression accurately and pretended to play along.

"Then can he come back and resume his missions? The temporary teacher I've assigned was asking if the position was final or what."

"After another month, please." Her green eyes shone with her plea. The Godaime sighed.

"Okay, another month of rest for one of our top Jounin. I swear he's one of the best we've had. He's certainly lived up to his name as an Uchiha."

"We're proud to be his family."

Sasuke's smile widened. Such loyalty and faith! He was very lucky to have married someone who firmly believed in him! Her eyes were shining with pride. So, the name of Uchiha was not for vain.

He straightened up to go to the kitchen. Maybe he could proceed with his questions when he'd presented them a delicious snack.

oOoOoOoOo

"He's different." Tsunade said as she leaned back on to the comfortable couch. Her brown eyes looked at her student's with utmost seriousness. "What are the changes you've noticed in him?"

Sakura launched into a full and accurate summary of the changes in her husband. From the littlest things like asking her what she would want to eat to the biggest like his behavior. She couldn't take away the hope and pride in her voice when she spoke of his thoughtfulness, tenderness, and his love for their children.

All the while, Tsunade and Shizune listened with lifted hearts. They detected the joy that all wives took for granted and eluded Sakura for eight whole years. She spoke with shining eyes, flushed cheeks, and a joyful heart. The pain was gone.

The older woman took Sakura's hand.

The blonde said quietly, "I hope you will succeed. Although I know that this was very dangerous and difficult, I wished you the best of luck. You're always welcome to come to us if you have any problems."

Sakura hugged her teacher impulsively. Her body shook with joyful tears.

That was enough. Friends who cared for her was what she dearly needed.

Maybe she could get through this and even succeed.

They broke off their hug when Sasuke came in with the refreshments. He grinned at them politely and said a lighthearted remark. Humor was restored. They continued on with their talk and he participated most actively.

Sakura was surprised when Sasuke took her hand in the middle of the conversation when the Hokage reminisced about their fairytale-like wedding. He gave her a secret smile and squeezed it. Her eyes softened and she smiled too.

The afternoon slipped away, almost unnoticed until the Godaime declared that they must be going. Just then the door opened and the children came in, sweaty and red-faced. They looked pleasantly tired from their daily afternoon play.

"Hello Mama! Hi Papa! Good afternoon Auntie Hokage!" they chorused.

A rare sight commenced as the Godaime knelt down and let the children kiss her cheek and give her a hug. The soft afternoon light lent a glow to her blonde hair and everyone had to smile. She looked like a benevolent angel who was indeed very fond of the "Uchiha brats".

The whole family waved and said goodbye to their Auntie Hokage and Auntie Shizune. Sasuke held his wife's hand while the other rested on their son. He did not let go until it was time to go in.

oOoOoOoOo

"Papa, can we go out and see the stars?" Natsumi asked as she carefully balanced two plates with her hands. She was helping her mother clear up the table.

"Hmm," said the father and checked the window. It was a starry summer night. "If your mother says yes, we can."

"But Mama _doesn't_ say yes!" the mischievous little Uchiha protested.

"Then we can't," Sasuke said, turning his back on her to hide a smirk. He was wiping the dishes that Sakura was finished washing.

"I'll say yes if you ask me and give me a kiss," Sakura said gently.

"But my kisses don't work and you don't listen to me…" Natsumi pouted.

The parents of this adorable little girl exchanged looks. Sakura hid a grin then knelt down. She whispered on her daughter's ear, "Okay, here's a deal. I'll let you go out if you convince Papa to kiss Mama."

Natsumi giggled. She immediately ambushed her father. Then she tried wheedling, threatening, and coercing until her father gave in.

Sakura was balancing the books on the kitchen table when she heard voices coming in from the hallway. She didn't look up and continued on her work as if she didn't hear anything.

"C'mon, Papa… _Pleeeeeeeaaase_?" Natsumi begged in an urgent whisper. She tugged at her father's sleeve mercilessly.

"Okay! Okay! I will."

And Sakura felt a pair of warm lips on her cheek for a few seconds. Her face grew warm.

"Ha! Now, can we go, Mama?" Natsumi crowed triumphantly.

Dazed, the woman nodded. Their daughter took her father's hand and dragged him off to find her siblings. She touched her cheek and a slow smile spread on her lips. Although she planted that idea on Natsumi, it was sweet.

Her eyes followed the four shadows walking on the yard. The two girls were holding on to Sasuke's hands while Yuki sat on his father's shoulders. She smiled at this. He adored their children so much.

That didn't change in him. Once again she wondered how and why he came to love them when he didn't feel anything for her.

Realizing that she cannot continue her work, she set it aside and went out to follow them. The evening air was cool and sweet. Scents from different flowers mixed and perfumed the air. Summer was definitely here.

Her feet took her to the well-trodden path towards a small clearing where her family was. They were lying on their backs on the young grass and looking up at the endless sky. Sasuke was pointing out the North Star.

She stayed in the shadows, watching them. Joy was in their voices, smiles, and faces.

They gained so much joy at the price of his lost memories. She wouldn't have traded it for the world. The children had their father. She had her husband back. What more could she ask for?

oOoOoOoOo

"Who was that woman?" Sasuke asked as he carried a sleeping Natsumi on his back. He turned sideways to see a slight smile light up her face.

"She's Tsunade-sama, the Hokage. We used to work for her. She missed us. She wanted to make sure you'd come back to work."

He gave her a blank look. With a small sigh she explained that after his little accident, his missions had stopped coming in for his team and they were rather impatient with their teacher.

"But I am. Why'd you say I wasn't?" he asked, curious.

"I don't want you to work yet," she answered matter-of-factly "because I still want to keep an eye on you. We never know when you'll have memory lapses again. You wouldn't want to repeat the experience, would you?"

He shuddered visibly. Sakura was referring to the time he did not remember what to do and nearly burned the house down when he tried to cook. It was a good thing she was there.

"O-Okay," Sasuke said meekly.

She had to smile. Her Sasuke would not let anyone bind him to their will. He would not let anyone interfere with his affairs and least of all, with his work. But now he trusted his wife's intuition and judgment. It was a welcome change.

Yuki murmured something unintelligible at her back. She glanced at her son fondly. He and his twin fell asleep out of tiredness. Sasuke had picked up Natsumi while she in turn carried Yuki. Momiji was being gently pushed forward; she was going to fall asleep standing.

Their children really resembled them. They all got some of their good characteristics and their good looks. The three were all beautiful in their own ways. They were the children she'd always wanted to give him.

If before he merely regarded him as _his_, now they were thought of as _theirs_.

"You know, Yuki really looks like me," Sasuke said out of the blue.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded.

"He even got my eyebrows."

"That's because you always wished for me to have a boy so you always paraded yourself around me. I couldn't help it if I wanted my son to have his father's looks."

"I was that silly?" He laughed. It was a glorious sound.

"Yes, you were. I don't know what we did but we got two instead of one." She joined his laughter.

"I think I…" He took hold of her hand that swung freely at her sides- and she blushed- and squeezed it "I wanted you to have two little darlings… who looked like me."

She crimsoned an adorable sight under the moonlight. "Hey, you're taking all the credit! I _wanted_ Natsumi to look like me."

"Oh no, she doesn't. The twins were mini versions of me. Momiji took after you. A cherry-headed dear with a sharp tongue, she is."

Sakura let go of his hand and pinched his side. He tried to move away but only ended with a loud howl. She shushed him as their eldest daughter looked up at them sleepily. "So I have a sharp tongue!"

"And ten sharp fingernails too!" he laughed.

She pretended to mock-pinch him again and they dissolved in laughter. Momiji threw a curious look then smiled contentedly. She allowed herself to walk with help from her mother and father. It was so good to have them both again.

Talking about the children and teasing… Why, it was one of the best nights of Sakura's life.

If only it would always stay like this…..

oOoOoOoOo

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure we have everything?" asked Sakura as she locked the front door behind her. Sasuke shrugged and grinned in a laidback way. That was something that she'd never seen him do before.

"I'm pretty sure we have that cute bag of yours, we have all the money we need, the shopping list you drew up, and your straw hat." He held out the bag and hat for her. She wasn't sure if he was stating a fact or just being sarcastic.

Sakura was a worrywart by nature. And it didn't help that she wouldn't admit- even to herself, mind you- that she had a bad case of OCD sometimes too.

She grinned exasperatedly at him as she slipped on her purse-bag and the straw hat. It was a hot day and she didn't want to feel any discomfort especially if they were going on a whole day shopping trip.

He watched her tuck errant pink locks under the hat, fascinated. Sakura was dressed in a short white sundress with a hem that ended just an inch above the knee. Her lovely feet and ankles were in equally lovely sandals. She was so pretty.

"Sasuke? Are you still here?" Sakura waved a hand in front of him. They dropped the honorifics a long time ago. She'd been so happy when he suggested.

He shook himself mentally as if he was a dog ridding himself with water. "Of course I am," he said softly.

She grinned cutely. He felt himself blushing (and it wasn't because of the heat!).

"Well, let's get going!" Sakura said and she went ahead of him. He followed her with a silly grin. The Jounin who, according to the infamous Uzumaki Naruto, possessed infinite amounts of confidence were nervous all of a sudden.

It was his first time to go shopping with her on the public market. She'd assured him that he went with her regularly but he could feel somewhere inside himself that it really was the first time. It confused and scared him now.

She usually asked him to look after the house while she went shopping until last night. He rolled his eyes and started to follow her while reviewing the event.

_"Nee, Sasuke, can you come with me tomorrow?" She was washing the plates while he cleared the table. His ears pricked up and he turned to her with his eyebrows raised. _

_Her smile was a combined plea and threat. He could feel goose bumps rising on his arms. She was planning something evil. Just evil._

_"Where?" he asked, if he was going to die in her hands then he must at least know where the execution was going to be held._

_"We're going shopping." There, the dreaded word came out. He shuddered inwardly when she turned her back. Thus, Sasuke was acquainted with one of the worst tortures women could press on their men._

_"For what? Are we running out of supplies?" Sasuke tried his best to sound casual._

_"Hmm... Now that you mention it, I'm running low on some personal things. But we're going to stock up for Momiji's birthday." Sakura smiled again as she rinsed a plate. _

_That got him. "Momiji's birthday?"_

_"Why, yes. Her birthday's on the end of this month." Sakura explained matter-of-factly. It was September. "Time flies by so fast. She's nine-years-old! I can't believe that our little girl's growing up..."_

_Sasuke deposited the last of the dishes on her side and started to dry some of the ones Sakura was finished with. There was an odd expression on his face._

_"Sakura, why did we name her 'Momiji'?" he asked._

_She smiled gently, as if to herself. Her emerald green eyes twinkled with the fire that nostalgia lit. "She reminded us of autumn, when the sky sometimes grew as dark as her eyes and when the leaves turned dark. Momiji was her name because she was born nearly in between the end of summer and beginning of fall. Because she was as bittersweet as the season from which we took her name."_

_The last words were whispered and he noticed that her eyes had grown a dark jade green. She was fighting for control again._

_"'As bittersweet as the season from which we took her name,'" Sasuke repeated before smiling again "You're becoming quite a poetess, Sakura. Why do you say that?"_

_She washed the last plate. "It's because her birth nearly didn't go as well as we hoped. I was in a lot of pain when they told me that Momiji's umbilical cord was wrapped around her and she was going to drown in her own amniotic fluid. I was so scared because I was wishing for her so much to bring happiness and warmth to us that autumn. Instead we might just have to deal with the cold..." _

_Sasuke shivered and he moved forward to hug her from behind. She was shivering badly too but she settled against his embrace. "No, don't tell me anymore..."_

_"I have to," she insisted and took a deep breath before continuing her story "Momiji reminded you a lot of where your parents were buried and you asked me if we could name her that... if it ever happens. I cried when I saw the acceptance in your eyes as they wheeled me into for a caesarian surgery. Of course, I told you with a brave smile. But I wanted to fight. I wanted our baby so much._

_"While they operated one me, I dreamed. I dreamed of the autumn you took me to where your parents were buried. I dreamed of the trees changing their colors then from green to deepest reds and oranges. We'd raked the leaves until our arms hurt so much and then we jumped on those fragile piles. You kissed me too, and told me you love me. It's a sweet-sad memory._

_"You were so sad, so bitter of their passing but so sweet, so happy when you introduced me to them. It occurred to me that this might be the same. That Momiji's almost arrival into our lives would bring sweet joy. And if she didn't, then we would have to deal with the bitterest sorrow."_

_She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She made up his introduction of her to his parents, their memory in the autumn leaves, and his acceptance of an eventual death. All of it was a lie except that Momiji was really the bittersweet fruit of their marriage._

_He hugged her closer and wished he could remember. He wished that he could share the pain that made her heart ache with so much intensity. Every single detail etched itself on his memory and later he would wonder if he acquired it or it resided in him all along._

_"She came out okay, didn't she?" he tried to console her._

_"Yes, she did... It was almost dawn when the doctors finally finished. I cried with so much happiness when they laid her on my arms. She was such a sweet baby and I couldn't really believe that a miracle had come to us." Sakura managed a sweet smile for him. He smiled too and stroked her hair. "You came in the door and demanded to hold your daughter. Someone's camera flashed and you were preserved in that moment. So happy and so content... You were a very proud father."_

_Sasuke remembered the picture. He grinned. Wow, so his daughter was a true fighter! Just like him!_

_"And you're a proud mother." Not to mention good fighter, too._

_Sakura smiled too. "So, are you going to come with me or not?"_

_Sasuke's eyebrow rose. The story of his firstborn had completely driven out the images of torture out of his mind. She had to bring it back. Sasuke sighed softly._

_"Yes, I'm coming." As if I had any other choice! He thought/_

_"Good," Sakura said and she hung the dishtowel into its place._

Sasuke took a deep breath, steeled himself, and followed. He was dressed in jeans, a casual white shirt, and sneakers. It was only them for today. Their children were going to help over- "They're just going to play with their friends," Sakura had said wryly- at their Aunt Ino's flower shop.

He grinned in spite of himself. It didn't take very long for their children to agree to this arrangement. They've been raring to go over to Yurika and Suiren's for a long, long time. Momiji had felt so proud at his absolute trust when he told her that it was her duty to make sure that they get there safely.

"Are you still coming, or what?" Sakura called over her shoulder. She squinted through the bright sunlight at him. He smiled again and ran towards her. They were off to the public market.

Konoha's public market was a noisy and busy place. The people quite enjoyed the experience of shopping for regular household items in this place. It was the busiest place in the village and it wasn't out of the ordinary to bump into old friends doing the same thing. It was also where the best and freshest gossip could be gathered.

Sasuke quite felt that the village grapevine would be bursting with news by tonight. Everyone had smiled, greeted, and waved to him. They all seemed to know him well. He thought he recognized some faces but it was still rather vague.

It was quite obvious to him why Sakura had brought him along. She could've shopped for the items all by herself yet she chose to bring him along. It was really because she wanted to show him around the village to try and see if there'll be anything that might invoke some sort of memory in him. He'd lived in this town for all of his life. It would be quite impossible if he remembered nothing at all.

He had to grin at her smart thinking.

But his grin grew wider whenever he observed Sakura's reactions every time he stopped by and tried to haggle his way into a bargain. Most of them were women who were throwing adoring and covetous looks at him. They flirted, cajoled, and batted their eyelashes at him even though they knew that he'd been married for eight years to that pink-haired woman.

Speaking of his wife, she almost always turned her back whenever he flirted lightly with some pretty girl. He didn't know why but he felt very pleased that she would still feel some jealousy over a simple display. It was as if it gave him some assurance that Sakura was still marking him as hers. He was sure that if he could read auras, Sakura's would have burned a very bright red with bottled rage.

"We have those already," Sakura said crossly as he smiled goodbye at the young woman selling apples.

"But she was so kind in insisting we have them at a lower price." Sasuke grinned as he held up his prize. She'd taught him how to haggle his way into a bargain. He learned his numbers quickly and had the money skills of a merchant. "And she looked so sad too without anyone paying any attention to her."

He grinned to himself as Sakura stamped away from him, seething with fury. She was so cute when angry! His smile widened when he watched the crowd part in the middle to avoid being the unlucky target of her homicidal intentions. Her flashing emerald green eyes really gave life to the fabled green-eyed monster.

She spotted her friends immediately in front of a shop. It was time to set Phase Two of her plan into action.

"Sakura! Wait!" he yelled as he ran to follow her. She'd stopped in front of a ramen stall and was talking to some people. There were two dark-haired women and a man with very blond hair. His heart stopped as he saw the man's face. It was that man who acted as best man on his wedding.

There was something that struck him about that man. It was as if he was engulfed with a feeling of familiarity and friendship as he looked on more. That whiskered man must've been important to him before.

While he was trying to make sense of that man's impact on him, Sakura nudged him on the side. "Sasuke, this is Hyuuga Tenten and Uzumaki Naruto with his wife, Hinata."

Naruto? Blue met black. Electricity crackled between them as they measured each other. _Scratch that, he isn't my friend but a rival..._ Sasuke raised an eyebrow to rattle the blond more.

"So, you're out of bed at last, Sasuke-baka. How long did it take you this time?" the blond asked in an annoying voice.

"Took faster than you did in evolving, dobe." The nickname came automatically in his lips.

They glared at each other again. The women watched with amused smiles. With amnesia or not, Sasuke was bound to argue with Naruto. Some things never change.

"You're still an asshole, Sasuke-baka," the blond man said, his face red "I suppose you don't remember me?"

Sasuke's face blanked. Nope, he could remember his face but not his name, their past, or even their shared memories.

"Uzumaki Naruto's the name. I'm the next one up in the Hokage's position." They shook hands, much to their women's surprise. That was very unlike them! They wouldn't show any sign of friendship at all.

"Ah. I'm the Head of the Uchiha clan." Well, they may act like friends but they're still rivals.

Naruto was a very transparent man. He had to control himself from blurting out everything to his friend. He had to be careful with what words to pick too. Sakura would have his head if he ever forgot and slipped. He would never do anything to further hurt her when he learned of the reasons why she was doing this. So he tried to make a mask that would hide the truth from Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'm Head of the clan too. My wife's in the council of Hyuuga Elders." The women shook their heads, more amused. They continued on their animated chatter about their daily lives while their husbands reacquainted with each other.

Sasuke grinned a lot and thought that Naruto must be a fun guy to have around. He was funny, loud, and rather exuberant. This must be why his children could fondly recall this particular uncle. He seemed to know so much about him.

Maybe this man could help his recovery go faster.

"I'm sorry about what had happened in the last mission." Naruto said quietly. His carefree blue eyes suddenly turned serious.

"Sorry?" Sasuke said, rather confused.

"I didn't get to help you in time... I was with you on your last mission. We're still teammates, even after all those years. But unlike the others, I didn't get to help you. I blacked out too and you were already unconscious. When I came to, we were already in the hospital thanks to Kiba and Lee but you were still asleep. I let you down and you lost your memories. It was my entire fault..." Sasuke's eyes widened at that. He could feel the sincerity of his words.

It's good to hear a firsthand account of the accident. But it still confused him why he didn't remember anything from it.

"It's okay. That's over." Sasuke smiled gently "I don't blame you."

Naruto's mouth dropped open. Was this really the Sasuke! If there was something about Sasuke, it was his ability to hold on to grudges. The Uchiha heir had barely forgiven him for every little "sin" he'd committed. And now this?

"Y-You're not?" Sakura whispered relief in her voice.

Sasuke shook his head. "You did what you could... At least we succeeded, nee?"

"Even if you were the casualty?" Tenten seriously doubted if that was Sasuke, or he's a replacement from aliens.

"It happens." The dark-haired man shrugged casually. He was okay with it. It wasn't Naruto's fault. Neither was it his. It was an accident.

Everyone let out a secret sigh of relief. They went to lunch after that and Sakura pushed thoughts of her plan backfiring out of her mind.

oOoOoOoOo

It was late afternoon. The happy couple was finished shopping. The market was emptying out and they liked walking on the main road without the press of people against them. He had his arm around her and she was blushing. He thought that she was as pretty as the sunset.

Sasuke was grinning as he listened to her talk about Naruto and Hinata. "We almost thought they won't be together! Naruto was in such a state until you walked up to him and told him to make up his mind. You ended up buying a ring together," Sakura laughed as she snuggled closer in a not-so-obvious way to his chest.

"Did I?" he asked, amused.

"Yes," Sakura sighed dreamily "It's just like you helped heaven come down here on earth."

Sasuke looked startled for a moment. Her words were like music. "How about you? Did I ever make you feel like that?"

"Like what?" she asked, looking up at him because he was half a head taller than she was.

"Hmm, did I ever make you feel heavenly?" he asked with his eyes twinkling.

Sakura blushed furiously. Her eyes sparkled at his question. "Of course, you have. Just being with me here is enough to push me up to the clouds."

They fell silent, enjoying this exchange of mushiness for the moment. He couldn't quite recall ever having that sort of conversation with her before. It was refreshing and fun to act like young lovers. And in that ancient way of lovers, he couldn't seem to get enough of her.

"How'd you know you loved me?" he asked as she led the way to the flower shop.

"I just knew it when we met. Even at that age, I knew I loved you. You were the only person who could complete me. I was so happy you are my other half... Because when I met and married you, that's when I started to live."

He had to grin at her romantic thoughts. "Why'd you love me, of all people? You could've had anyone. You're so pretty, smart and skillful..."

She looked into his eyes with frankness and sincerity. "It's you that I wanted. It didn't matter if I couldn't love anyone else."

Sasuke was touched by her words and he hugged her tightly. She smiled and wondered if this was really the man who wouldn't hold her hand, hug her, and love her for all she's worth. In his arms, now, she was truly happy.

"Hey, you two!" Akimichi Chouji yelled. They broke off and looked up for the source of the voice. They were grinning and blushing like teenagers. "Over here!"

The Head of the Akimichi clan was sitting next to a sleeping Nara Shikamaru. They were on the roof of the flower shop and enjoying the sunset. "Your children want to tell you that they'll be a little late! Just wait for them, all right?"

"Thanks Chouji-kun!" Sakura grinned widely at him and waved. She took her husband's hand (much to his glad surprise) and dragged him inside the flower shop. The bell above the door tinkled to announce their presence.

"Oi, Wide Forehead! Is that you?" Nara Ino yelled from her post behind the cashier. She looked elegant and beautiful. Of course, the blonde still worked for the squads but she kept the flower shop working out of habit.

Sakura blushed at the nickname and went off to wipe the smug smirk of her best friend's - "Ino-pig!" Inner Sakura shouted- pretty face. Sasuke was left to fend for himself among the flowers. He decided to look around and kill his boredom. The children were bound to come in later.

As soon as Sakura had finished calling names with Ino, she started to fill her in about the day. Her best friend was soon squealing and laughing uproariously at her stories.

Ino looked at her best friend, grinning. She was so different from the Sakura who came to her before with tears and sadness. Her best friend's laughter rang in her ears as well as the smile that never came quite off. An inner radiance shone from within Sakura now because of her love being rekindled by her husband.

She wished with all her might that her friend's plan would work. So that she could stay as happy as she was.

"Hey, any developments on your plan?" As soon as Sasuke was out of hearing range, Ino lowered her voice. Her face was deadly serious too. She'd helped Sakura as much as she could. "Does he remember anything?"

The pink-haired woman shook her head. "No, he doesn't. His memories should've resurfaced by now, especially after he met Naruto because he's a strong reminder of the past. But there was nothing. He was just eager to know and meet everyone. There's no old Sasuke left in him. Only him."

Ino seriously doubted that the past would never come back to haunt the present. It always came, like a bad nightmare.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Sakura insisted. Her eyes shook slightly. "It's better this way. I don't have to lie so much... He accepts all my stories and false memories as truth. And in some way he doesn't even pry any more... Old Sasuke would always ask questions and never let a situation go without scrutinizing every fiber of it. But he doesn't. He's contented with the present and merely looks to the future."

Ino reached out and took her friend's hand. She was smiling. "Then I'll continue to hope and pray for you, Sakura-chan."

While they were talking in that corner, Sasuke had looked around the shop. There were lots and lots of unfamiliar flowers that were pretty and fragrant. He didn't think that there were other kinds of flowers he'd like aside from the cherry blossom.

Cherry blossoms were the prettiest of all. He grinned to himself as his eyes wandered over to his wife.

She had her back to him but he could swear that he'll know her anywhere. Her hat hung behind her with the ribbon tied charmingly around her neck. The pretty dress he'd picked out for her made her stand out from the flowers. In fact, she seemed so much like a flower herself.

His eyes wandered from Sakura's head to her sandaled foot before being distracted by a simple clump of flowers.

He approached its pot and laughed to himself. It was no wonder he thought it was part of her. The petals were an innocent white with a little sun in its center. He took the pot and went over to where the women were talking.

"Hi, Ino-san?" he asked as he settled the pot on the table. She looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Why, Sasuke-kun, I'm flattered you haven't forgotten me," the blonde purred. Her best friend's green eyes twinkled dangerously. Ino still hadn't lost her sparks in igniting any sort of jealousy in her.

"Yes, I haven't," he smiled at her. Sasuke didn't know where he got those skills in flirting. It just came on naturally. He'll just ask Sakura later about it. Actually he only knew Ino from Sakura's stories but he never really remembered who she was.

"Well!" the blonde giggled "What do you need of me?"

Sakura's eyebrow was twitching and Ino knew when to stop teasing.

"What's the name of this flower?" he asked.

Ino looked thoughtful. Interesting choice of a flower, she must say. "It's a daisy. That's a very pretty blossom to keep on window boxes and flowerbeds. It signifies innocence."

He grinned as his eyes landed on his wife. Yes. "It's lovely just like my wife."

Sakura blushed. Sasuke grinned at her. She was so cute! Ino on the other hand was giggling like a teenager.

He picked the prettiest one and handed it to his wife. As their fingers brushed against each other, it seemed as if a jolt of electricity passed through their bodies. Their eyes met. Sasuke leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I love you, too."

Those words came so easily to his lips as if he'd always been rehearsing for this single moment.

Sakura's blush intensified. She'd always dreamed of this moment! Her golden second when Sasuke would admit his truest feelings! The simple knowledge and truth coming from his lips was pure bliss to her.

"T-Thanks for the flower." she managed to say.

Ino was giggling in the background. "You're both so sweet to each other! I'm so envious... I wonder where my husband is," she said and her face lit up as the door opened. A pineapple-haired adult herded five children inside.

"Oi, you," Shikamaru said in an annoyed tone "There. Your children are looking for you."

"Mama! Papa!" The trio chirped and ran forward to get a hug from their beloved parents.

"Hi angels," Sakura smiled as she knelt to hug them all to her chest. Sasuke smiled and kissed each upturned cheek. They made a pretty picture of a family.

Ino kissed her children too and introduced them to Sasuke. He ruffled their hair and made them laugh, something he'd never done before. He had to admit that was pretty good at handling kids.

The Uchiha family stayed a while longer for dinner at the Nara home. It was a fun affair because the children rarely got the chance to play with their friends after dinner. Sasuke and Sakura acted like sweet young lovers, much to Ino's amusement.

It was a wonderful day and Sasuke knew that something had happened between him and Sakura. Their understanding of each other had deepened. He was happy that he was so sure that love had at last taken root and blossomed between them.

He was quite sure that if he lost his memory again, he'll never forget that. He didn't want to forget that.

oOoOoOoOo

_To be continued…._


	9. Chapter 9

"Sakura," Sasuke said cheerfully "I prepared some soup!"

He felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled at him. Even though she was pale and constantly blowing her nose she was still the prettiest woman in the world for him. Whenever she smiled that way at him, he felt that he had found the most wonderful treasure in the world.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she sat up on the bed. She scooted to the side to let him sit with the breakfast tray on his lap. "Mmm… That looks good."

"I know chicken soup is the best remedy!" he said cheerfully.

"So you want to cure cancer with chicken soup?" she asked with a touch of skepticism. He laughed and blew on the spoon for her. She accepted it without any qualms.

"No, it's not yet that ambitious," he laughed "I just think you have to have this and rest to cure that flu of yours." He tucked her bangs behind her ears and smiled, satisfied. She blushed pink. "You have to get well soon."

"You just want me back so you can quit on the chores," she grumbled.

"That and I want to see you looking pretty again." He grinned widely when he saw her blush deepened. Then he ducked as she attempted to hit him with her pillow. Laughing, he set the tray down and pretended to shield himself with her half-hearted blows.

"You jerk! You're making me sicker!" Sakura managed to curse in between giggles. She hit his back, arms, face, and chest. They collapsed into the bed, laughing. He reached over and hugged her to him.

"That's better…" he whispered, contented.

"I know I look horrible. You don't have to rub it in my face." She pouted and he couldn't help but kiss her forehead. It was true that she hadn't taken a bath in two days, her hair was a mess of matted sweat, and that she sometimes smelled of medicine. She was still very pretty in spite of that.

Sakura snuggled against him. Sasuke's broad chest seemed to be inviting her to bury her face there. She let out a contented sigh as he wrapped her in a warm hug. She could really get used to this.

She'd gone down with the flu two days ago. It was a surprise because she thought that she was taking perfectly good care of herself. She woke up with a headache, her body refused to get up and suddenly it was very pleasant to let she sleep away. Sasuke took care of her and was every bit the perfect nurse.

"Sakura, the soup's getting cold." Sasuke's voice interrupted her thoughts. They got up and he seemed resolute on feeding her. She protested that she was well enough to eat by herself but he overrode that.

"I'm going to take care of you. You did that when I was ill. Now I'm doing it!" was all she needed to settle down.

She couldn't help but savor every moment. It was so wonderful. She'd always taken care of him but now he was taking care of her. He'd really changed from the cold and unemotional man he was.

Her fears haven't been put to rest as she was still afraid of the day when he would find everything out. Sakura dearly hoped that it would never come. She found nothing wrong in savoring the sweet moments while they lasted.

If he found out the truth, it would be like waking up from a dream. The nightmare would begin because Sakura knew that her true Sasuke did not like being manipulated and would not let her go until he sees justice. She clenched her hands to stop from shuddering.

"Sakura, are you all right?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

He looked at her closely before knitting his brows. "You didn't hear what I said. Anyway, I want to give you a sponge bath before the kids come home."

"S-sponge bath?" she croaked as her cheeks reddened. He nodded, serious. "I-I don't need…"

"You could at least smell fresh." Sasuke said as he got up and picked up the tray. She noticed that his cheeks were reddening slightly. His calm and serious demeanor piqued her interest.

"T-Thanks," she said as she leaned back against the pillows piled against the headboard. She let out a soft sigh, dazed. Of course she wasn't a teenager anymore and she'd had three children! She knew about procreation more than anyone, thanks to her medical studies and her best friends.

Sasuke would be giving her a sponge bath. _Her Sasuke_! Sakura smiled as she let herself get used to the idea. This was a very exciting turn of events.

_I ought get sick more often_, she thought slyly.

"Well, rest for a while. I have to heat up the water and all." Sasuke said as he looked at her. She had that very strange look in her face. It struck him as both mysterious and very alluring. He felt her eyes on him when he left the room.

Sakura squealed happily as soon as the door closed. This was going to be the romantic- _and erotic, Inner Sakura yelled smugly_- experience they'll ever have. Never mind she was sick! She would relish every single loving touch on her skin!

She reached out her arms and lay back. Nurse Sasuke was not only hot but he was very thoughtful too.

oOoOo

Later that afternoon, Sasuke knocked on her bedroom door again. He was already dressed in very old shorts and a loose t shirt. On his arm were a couple of towels, a fresh bathrobe, and some dry clothes.

It was time to give Sakura her sponge bath.

He had to admit that the idea was erotic. It was imperative to at least help the sick person to cool off the temperature. Her fevers were lowering their temperatures but he had to be sure that she felt cool and comfortable…

He was man enough to admit to him that he wanted to see her without any clothes on. This was truly the perfect opportunity to be able to admire his wife's beauty. He felt that it was the first step to true intimacy.

"Sakura, can I come in?" he knocked on the door. She yelled for him to come in.

She sat at the edge of the bed. Her long pink hair reached down almost to her waist. Funny, he didn't seem to notice that much. She was still clad in her pajamas and her feet were bare of any socks.

"You cleaned the yard?" Sakura asked as she ran a hand through her hair. It was sticky and reminded her of how much she would like to wash it. She liked taking care of her only vanity.

He nodded. "It's time to take a bath."

Sakura squeaked as he Sasuke did something he never did before. He scooped her up into his arms like the way a groom would for his bride. She succumbed to the urge to sniff in his very masculine and sexy scent.

A smile curved his lips. "I hope you don't mind if I smell like sweat and dirt. Because you're still a little weak, I'm carrying you to the bathroom."

_Oh, I don't mind at all_. Sakura thought happily.

They arrived at the bathroom in the end of the second floor hallway. It was the family favorite because of the ancient bathtub. The whole room was decorated in natural tones with hints of greens and browns. Even though the bathtub and furnishings were slightly old, the rest were modernized.

Sasuke set her down on the floor. Sakura giggled at the feel of the cold floor and decided that she missed the sensation. She'd had enough of warm carpets and soft beddings. Her husband hung the towels, bathrobe, and clothes on the racks while listening to her giggles fill the room. She sat down on the covered toilet seat to watch him work.

"You're just going to sit over there and watch?" he asked as he dipped a hand down on the tub to check the water's temperature.

Sakura crossed her legs and pouted. "What do you want me to do? I'm still weak…" she said, leaning back and draping a hand over her forehead dramatically.

"You're not a pampered kid, Sakura, so get over here." Sasuke ordered as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his hip against the rim of the bathtub. She grinned and saved the image in her mind. It was hot and adorable at the same time to see her husband smirking like that.

She got up and stood before him, hands at her sides. His dark eyes stared at her face closely before taking in everything about her from her pink pajamas to her hidden desires. It was a rather exhilarating feeling to be admired. She smiled. Admiration and awe were two of the things she'd never expect to feel from her husband.

"You're going to have a sponge bath in those pajamas?" It was supposed to lighten the mood but they couldn't help but feel it was an invitation to something more.

Sakura blushed lightly. Yes, they'd seen each other naked before. It had been years since they'd first shared their wedding bed and months since he'd last touched her. She ought to be comfortable by now.

Sasuke leaned forward to start undressing her. She stood motionless in front of him as his fingers swiftly unbuttoned her pajama top. He could feel her trembling against his touch but he went on and took off every article of clothing efficiently. They were blushing.

She involuntarily crossed her arms against her chest and looked down on the floor. The cool air caressed her nude body and raised goose bumps. Sasuke was quiet. Her husband had every right to do this to her and she wondered if she disappointed him.

_Does he still find me attractive?_ Sakura wondered. Sasuke released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Y-You're so beautiful," he whispered, awed.

Her smile warmed and she stared at him hopefully. "R-Really now, thank you…"

"Yes. Don't tell me I've never told you that?" he asked with a cute frown. She laughed, embarrassed, before agreeing with him.

Sakura watched him dip the sponge on the water and forced herself to stay still in spite of the excitement coursing through her body. His hands felt warm against her body. She delighted in the gentle way his large hands touched her.

She thanked whatever god had orchestrated these events. Giving Sasuke amnesia and making him give her a sponge bath was the best so far. She'd savor every minute of this tender and sweet experience.

Sasuke was staring at her with loving eyes. Her cheeks reddened becomingly. She could really get used to this.

oOoOo

"Here, let me." Sasuke volunteered as he went to the closet to take out a pair of silk pajamas. He smiled as he held it up for her approval. She _was_ blushing. Ah, they must be very special.

"I want you to wear these." He announced with a smile. Sakura accepted them without comment and placed them on the bed. A towel was draped around her shoulders. She was clad only in her underwear. "Can I help you in them?"

"Sure," she said smilingly. It was obvious that they were both having so much fun. He was pleased to take care of her and she was elated. They'd never felt as close as this before.

Sakura stood up and he slipped the pajama top on her. He took extra care with the buttons; he didn't mean to touch her breasts so much. It was charming to think that he was clueless that he was making her feel hot.

"Do you have a fever? You feel warm…" he observed. To prove this, he placed a hand on her neck to feel her temperature. Warmth seeped throughout her body. It had nothing to do with her fever.

"W-Will you please put those on me now?" she asked with a tremble on her voice. He obliged and she pulled it up to hide the core of her heat. "Thank you."

Sasuke carried her back to the bed and lay her down. She sank against the pillows and smiled up at him. He smiled back before laying down beside her. Their fingers laced together.

She laid her head on top of his chest to listen to his heartbeats. They were soft and even; he wasn't feeling any tension from their position. She wondered if she was the only one who ever felt _something_ in the room. Her thoughts broke when he spoke.

"Have I given you a sponge bath before?"

Sakura thought for a second before shaking her head. That was honest.

"Why not, Sakura?" he asked quietly. She thought for a moment before replying. Maybe a little truth won't hurt.

"You were too busy to do it for me." She couldn't help it if she spoke without thinking.

His brows furrowed. "I was? What did I do?"

Sakura sat up and looked at him thoughtfully. He noticed that the silk pajama top had an uncanny way of accentuating her beautiful curves. "I took care of you, the kids, and me because it's in my job. You were always on a mission whenever I got sick… So I didn't expect you to come home quickly just for me. Your missions were your _priority_."

He heard the bitterness in her tone at the last word. A sharp ache hit his heart. He was that cruel to his family?

"I… I didn't take care of you?" he asked, his mind reeling from the blow. She smiled gently as if to soothe him.

"You did, too. But I get sick at the worst times so it's not your fault."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief before reaching up and pulling her down to him. He hugged her fiercely. She was sad because she must've felt that he didn't care. He felt his left shoulder grow warm. His arms tightened around her smaller frame and his heart felt as though it would burst.

No, he wouldn't be like that again. She was everything to him. He would always take care of her. She was his wife and his greatest love.

His hands stroked her hair and back. Sakura wiped her eyes and rested contentedly against him. She wouldn't feel bitter towards him from now on because he would see to it that she was always cared for.

He loved her too much not to give her the affection she needed.

"I love you," he whispered to her. She lifted her head to look at him and smiled. That beautiful smile that took his breath away…

She leaned forward towards him. He wondered what she was up to and waited as her face slowly drew closer to him. He could smell her freshly washed hair, natural scent, and warm breath…

"PAPA! IS MAMA OKAY NOW?" Natsumi.

"Natsu, shhh! Mama's asleep… Papa!"

"PAPA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The front door banged open. Two pairs of feet ran in the hall.

They smiled at each other, embarrassed. He got up and she lay down. The kids were home. It was time for him to become Super Dad.

"I love you too," she whispered as he left the room. Her eyes closed and she drifted off into sleep.

oOoOo

"Momiji still doesn't suspect a thing."

Sakura laughed quietly. Her daughter was still _slightly_ dense. She was a smart girl but sometimes she just couldn't get it. Sasuke laughed too.

"Her surprise birthday party will really be a surprise." She said confidently.

"If the twins don't tell her soon then it will be," he reminded her. "Somebody always slips."

"Well, Natsu and Yuki will be fine." Sakura wiggled her eyebrows. "We do this every year and Momiji always find it a _surprise_."

Sasuke laughed out loud. "No really?"

His gaping eyes and disbelieving expression made her burst into giggles too. "Yes!"

They only stopped laughing at their eldest daughter's quirk when the door opened. Their three children came in holding sticks with strange papers attached to them.

"Hello angels," Sakura greeted joyously. Sasuke noticed the change in her. She became lovely and radiant. It was a mother's aura; sweet and serene.

Momiji led the way and held out the first stick. Sakura accepted it as the younger two mimicked their elder sister's formal offering. She was quite curious and amused at their seriousness.

"We wish you'll get better Mama." They chorused. Her heart swelled with maternal pride. "We love you very much and we don't want you to die…"

Sakura's eyebrows went up. "Who said that?"

"Gisuke at school said that! He said if we didn't give origami flowers to you, you would!" Natsumi chimed in. Her eyes were wide and fearful.

"I punched him in the arm to tell him off from scaring Natsumi!" Yuki said proudly. His mother noticed a large bruise on his arm that must be the result of retaliation. Her poor Yuki…

Sasuke and Sakura wondered if their young twins really understood the meaning of the word. They were young, yes, but they lived in a Village where it was a common idea. Sakura decided to smile gently instead.

"Come here you guys," she said and they gathered around her. "I'm not going to die. I have a cold and I will get better. I will never leave you. When you get sick, I take care of you and you get well. Papa takes care of me and I'll get well too."

They nodded, relieved. Sasuke smothered a laugh. Sakura sent him a dirty look before hugging them.

"But we still made pretty origami flowers! Yurika-chan is a genius!" Momiji said proudly. She took the idea quite seriously too and would do anything not to have her mother die like her paternal grandparents.

Just like Ino, Sakura thought as she looked closely on the flowers. They were supposed to be branches of a cherry blossom tree. It was beautiful.

"Thank you." Their mother glowed with pride and sincerity. Then and there the proud parents realized how blessed they were. They thought about how much their eldest daughter deserved a wonderful party to celebrate her coming into their lives.

oOoOo

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

"Mama, there's someone at the door." Yuki said as he walked in the kitchen. Sakura was baking. His dark eyes were twinkling mischievously. "Don't worry… I've already let him in!"

"Thanks, Yuki-chan!" Sakura said with a sweet smile. She was just putting the cake in the oven. Her hair was held in place by a net and her apron was stained in some places. She wiped her fingers on the dishtowel.

"Get started on the cookies when Momiji, Natsumi, and Papa come home." She called over her shoulder. She hummed merrily and stopped short at the doorway of the living room.

"Kakashi-sensei, what on earth are you doing here?" said the pink-haired woman, surprised. The perpetual Come-Come Paradise lover waved. He was still tall and dashing. Aging seemed to have stopped for the Jounin. "Why'd you bother with the front door?"

"Well, I'm here to ask why one of my Jounins isn't back in the office yet," said Hatake Kakashi. She knew very well that wasn't what he was here for.

"I-I… He's… Um…" she stuttered "I mean he isn't ready yet…" She was blushing embarrassedly. "Sasuke's recovering."

His eyebrow went up as the back door opened and closed after a hearty "I'm home, Sakura!"

She blushed some more. "Okay! He's full recovered and ready to go back to work on Monday."

"He's in full health for three months. Why haven't you sent him to work?" he asked gently.

Sakura couldn't quite meet his eyes. "You know I'm not yet finished."

"I was never in favor of this plan, Sakura-kun. I'm sure you know that. Tsunade-sama endorses this because you're her favorite student. I'm your former mentor. I've known you from when you were still children. I _know_ this happy cocoon won't last long before Sasuke struggles to break free. It's in him to see the truth…" Kakashi's only eye never left her face.

She clenched her hands. Her eyes closed and she wanted to stop hearing it. She never wanted to hear anything remotely about her doomed plan. Failure meant too many consequences.

"Sakura-kun, look at me." Kakashi's voice was gentle. He lifted her chin and met both of her brilliant green eyes. It saddened him that her intellect was obscured by too much hope for something that was out of her reach. "I know it's your selfish desire to feel what you were deprived of. I know you want to keep him like this forever. But you can't. Sasuke won't be any different from a caged animal living for its master. If you love him, _truly love him_, you will let him know."

"Kakashi-sensei…" She'd bitten so hard he saw blood blossom in between her lips. "I admit my selfishness but I can't help it if I love him so much…"

"I know you do. He will. Just wait and help him find himself. Every man has to know himself. It will heal him if he did." His soft voice was the only sound in the living room. She noticed vaguely that the house was quiet.

"But it's not fair that I'm always hurt… My children are hurt but look at them when he became this! They are happy, so very happy to finally have a father!" Her tears finally fell. "I won't give this up…"

"Shhh…" The former teacher hugged her paternally. He was just thinking about her welfare. This would never work. Time knew how Sasuke would take it if he ever discovered what happened to him and how Sakura treated him. "You'll be fine…"

"Sakura…?" Sasuke froze as he came in the doorway. His heartbeat froze too.

They broke off and he noticed her eyes were red from crying. She stepped back immediately and wiped her eyes discreetly. The older man was eyeing him carefully.

"Am I interrupting anything, Sakura?" Red-hot fire coursed through his veins. Automatically, his Sharinggan activated.

"N-No, you're not. Kakashi-sensei was just on his way out." Sakura smiled placating him. She bowed formally to her teacher. He looked at her deeply before bowing slightly.

"See you around, Sasuke." He said before he disappeared.

Silence fell hard and harsh between them. She couldn't look him in the eye and he couldn't stop himself from wanting to shake her and demand who the hell was that. Her whole body trembled with fear. She knew how Sasuke guarded every possession jealously.

"Who was that?" he asked, finally.

She answered carefully, "He's our Jounin teacher. Kakashi-sensei is your boss too."

He looked at her with that awfully familiar calculating look. "And why am I working for a man who hugs his employee's wife?"

She bit her lip guiltily. "We have, um, this very close relationship…"

"You're cheating on me?" he asked coldly. Sakura shivered; she'd chosen the wrong words.

"No. We've known each other for years. He's like a father to me," Sakura said softly. Her green eyes widened as he strode across the room and hugged her fiercely. She expected him to explode, to want to hurt! But she never expected this.

He found that comfortable spot on her shoulder and his hands on the small of her back. "Please."

"What?" she asked clearly surprised.

"You'll never see him again. I don't want you anywhere near him! He looks like a filthy old pervert!" Sasuke said as fire burned in him.

_That part was a little true…_ Sakura thought wryly.

"You're my wife and you won't see anyone else!" Sasuke could've been breathing fire.

Sakura gasped. Her knuckles turned white from her clenched hands. "Why, I never…"

"I'm the man of the house and that's final!" he didn't realized that he'd raised his voice. She flinched.

"We are friends with him. I'm not seeing him!" she insisted. Then her eyes grew big with surprise. She felt a slow smile in her lips. "Why, Sasuke, you're _jealous_!" she teased.

"Me? Jealous! Ha!" Sasuke did not bother to modulate his voice. His cheeks were red though. "I'm asserting my right as your husband. You swore to love no else but me. You're mine as much as I am yours."

Sakura's eyes got even bigger. Wow, she'd never thought she'd see the day… "Sasuke…"

"You're pretty! You're sweet! I think he knows that. But doesn't he know you're married to the greatest Jounin in the whole Village?"

"Sasuke…" She tried again.

"You won't see him again. When I see him, I'll break every bone in his body!" he threatened. "He won't think of hugging you! Or making love to you! Because _you're my wife_ and I'll enjoy that privilege!"

"Sasuke… You're overreacting…" She said quietly.

"Am I? See you at dinner. I'm going out for a walk to cool my head. You better be here and not waltzing off with someone who's twice as old as you!" Sasuke said angrily and even glared at her. He headed towards the closet in the hall and pulled out his windbreaker.

"Sasuke, wait… You'll get cold…" Sakura said and shook her head ruefully. The door banged to a close. He was gone.

She sank down to sit on the ledge at the front hall and wondered what time he was coming home again. Maybe she'd done it this time. Maybe this time he'd really gone and left them.

_He's just jealous. And you love it. _Inner Sakura was positively celebrating in her head.

Sakura rubbed her temples. Perhaps it's time to tend to dinner first and the kids. They were on the other side of the house so they couldn't have heard Sasuke's ranting. Thank goodness.

oOoOoOoOo

Sakura was resting in her bedroom when she heard the front door open. It was already half past midnight. She didn't bother to get up anymore. Sasuke can let himself in.

Her bedroom was filled with the soft light of candles that she'd lit. She found out that sweet and spicy-scented candles tickled her 'relax' nerves. The light was off so the whole place had acquired a quiet and gentle ambience that was perfect for writing. It soothed her.

She wasn't writing. Her new journal was filled with many new entries but she didn't feel like writing tonight. It sat with the pen on her bedside table along with the lamp. There was something in her that compelled her to stay up and wait. She had to be sure of something. Only she wasn't sure why. So she waited.

She heard noises outside and guessed that it must be Sasuke trying to pry open the front door. Her eyebrows knitted together. That was strange. Sasuke could do that by himself so why did it seem that he was having a hard time doing it?

After a few agonizing minutes, she got up from her warm bed.

Sakura pulled on her soft well-worn bathrobe over her nightgown. It was almost autumn but she still wore short nightgowns that exposed her arms and legs to the cool wind. It was silly but she couldn't help it. She always felt sexy and desirable in these clothes.

So she went down the stairs. Her children were sleeping nicely, she could tell. When she reached the front door, she took a deep breath. To steady and ready herself for what was to come, she uttered a short prayer. Then she pulled it open.

"H-hey…" Sasuke waved, smiling.

She wondered what horrible thing influenced her usually alcohol-allergic husband to try out drinking.

"Won't you let me in? I'm cold…" he said, some of the words slurred. She shook her head as she realized that his windbreaker was slipping off his form and his head was uncovered. Good heavens, he was going to catch a cold if he wasn't careful.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked sternly. She let him in and he had the good graces to blush embarrassedly as though he didn't quite know. He succeeded in removing his shoes but he tripped over them too. She suppressed a smile.

"It's twelve thirty, Sasuke, and where the hell have you been? What do you think you're doing? And why did you even go out without a cap?" She couldn't help but feel annoyed. He required some help to get back to his feet and she gladly dragged him to the kitchen.

"Easy on the questions… _woman_," he started, smiling "Saw Naruto. He's in trouble too with Hinata. So we drank!" he answered with a sillier grin. He went out drinking with the worst drinker on town. She sighed, exasperated. "Naruto got about five bottles and we made pyramids of glasses! Other guys joined us… Saw Kakashi too but he left quickly… Must be scared of me! Hahaha…"

Sakura helped him sit and went to make two cups of coffee. She sighed to herself and listened some more to his tale. He cruised through six bottles before agreeing to go home. They broke some glasses though. It seemed as though they had the time of their lives.

She helped him remove his cold and wet shirt. Then his socks were off too. Sasuke didn't complain to her actions and went on happily about some drinking joke Naruto had shared.

Sasuke threw up the coffee in Sakura's nice and shiny tiled floor causing her to send him to the bathroom in irritation. She doused him with some cold water to sober him up before drying him and sending him to his room. Then she cleaned up after him.

It was almost two in the morning when she went to her bedroom. She didn't bother to check on him. She could hear him snoring all the way from the hall. It was time she got some sleep herself.

The candles were still lighted. It was quite dark but she was used to it so she proceeded to her bed. She crawled in and laid her tired body on the right side. Her eyes were just about to close when she felt a warm hand slide over her stomach and pulled her close to an equally warm body.

"**Sasuke**!" she shrieked.

"_Mmm_… You're so warm, Sakura." He smiled at her in his endearingly sweet way. But he didn't win her over. She couldn't understand why he was there in the first place!

"What are you doing here?" she demanded angrily.

"You told me to go to my room. This is my room too." He said logically. She wondered if he was really drunk.

"You're still not supposed to be here." Sakura said, aghast. She should've dragged him off to his own bedroom!

Sasuke snuggled closer to her and laid his chin on her shoulder. It was very easy to fit his body with hers. She was smaller and more fragile than he was. "Married couples sleep with each other. We're married. I want to sleep with you."

Sakura turned over so that she was face to face with him. She was so adorable when she's mad. "Well, I…"

Sasuke started to kiss her. He didn't exactly know what prompted him to do that but he did! His lips felt great on hers. It was warm and soft and inviting and delicious… She stopped protesting and melted in his arms.

They kissed on and on until it seemed like forever. Sasuke enjoyed her sweet responses and her soft sighs and breaths. Sakura liked his insistent tongue and gently nips on her lower lip and his earnestness to kiss. They broke slowly, enjoying the traces of their _first_ kiss.

She opened her eyes slowly to stare up at him. He looked even better up close. They were almost nose to nose with each other and she'd somehow ended up pressed very close to his body. His hands were in her hair and back and hers were on his chest and curled around his neck.

"You don't want me here now?" he said, smiling a little.

She giggled. "I was just shocked."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I wish I'd done that before. It feels good…"

She kissed him this time. He hugged her tighter and let himself drown in it. Her scent was intoxicating as well as her touch and taste. It was heaven just to be there with her.

"Sasuke…" she murmured against his lips as they kissed again and again. He groaned and wound her hair around his fingers. Her hair felt smooth and beautiful. Everything was beautiful because of her.

They rolled over and she was on top of him. His hands roamed on her head and back. Her arms were wrapped around him and she didn't bother to hold herself up. Their bodies were pressed together and she felt his hard muscles supporting her underneath while he delighted in the soft curves of her body.

"You're so beautiful." Sasuke whispered reverently as he ran a hand through her smooth back. They were gasping slightly from their increasingly fierce kissing. He hugged her as close as he could, wanting so much to be one with her.

There was beauty and courage and love in this world. He knew that now because of her.

"You are too," she said tenderly as he bent forward and nipped the place where his neck and shoulder joined. He shuddered. She licked her way from his neck to his ear and made him feel a thousand lovely pleasures.

Indeed, he was beautiful. His dark hair contrasted sweetly with her pink hair. But he was pale and she was like honey under the candlelight. But she admired more was his beautiful eyes looking up at her so hopefully, so longingly, so lovingly. Maybe tonight was the night she should surrender to him…

They met again in a kiss. Her heartbeats accelerated furiously as he began to respond to her expertise. Their lovemaking wasn't anything special before. It was just something they had to do. Tonight she would change that. She would show him how she loved and she will be loved too.

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed her shoulder and neck and made her squirm above him. He loved the way her hair swung around them like a silken curtain. He loved the small sounds she made when he touched her shoulder blades down to her buttocks. And then she was lying just right on top of him.

She blushed as she felt him hardening under her. It wasn't new but she felt delighted. This was different. He was aroused because of her. She felt warm and giddy and lustful. Sasuke continued to kiss everything he could reach. Her arms weren't spared from his nips and licks. Then he realized that they were still fully-clothed.

"Sakura… I want to make love _with_ you…" he murmured against her neck. He licked her ear and she smiled. She hugged him before answering a soft yes. "Oh, I've waited for this…"

They kissed again and he reached for the zipper at her back. She stopped squirming and let him unzip it. He reveled in the first touch of her smooth back. He didn't feel any bra so he looked at her questioningly.

"I don't wear any at night," she smiled naughtily.

"Oh, good…" he smiled back as he slowly slid her nightgown over her body. It turned out that she wasn't wearing _anything_ underneath. Her eyes were a sweet impish green that tickled him. He threw the nightgown aside and stared at her body with worshipping eyes.

"I've never told you but I've never stopped thinking about you after I gave you that sponge bath…" Sasuke murmured appreciatively. His eyes never left her face. She was blushing shyly under his gaze. It reminded him of a virgin bride at her first night with her groom. It felt like their first night.

She shuddered as he trailed kisses on her neck and down to her sensitive breasts. His hands wandered along her back, her buttocks and her legs. She was so smooth. He couldn't stop himself from touching her.

He didn't realize that she'd started to take his shirt off too. He vaguely noted that he'd managed to kick off his pajamas. Sakura's kissing was making him see the world in a hazy way. Her hands touched him everywhere with a sureness and confidence that took his breath away.

Sasuke shifted them so that she was underneath. Sakura smiled cheerfully and relaxed under him. Sasuke took another long look on her body.

Sakura had curves that made him go cross-eyed. Her breasts were generous in spite of her elegantly thin waist that leads down to her supple hips and even lovelier legs. She lifted one leg up to offer herself more and his breath was stolen again. Her hair spread out on the pillow and her hands were clasped with his above it. She'd never looked more beautiful.

He kissed the smooth lines of her neck, tracing his way down to her breasts that he'd wet and held before, to her smooth abdomen and lower. It was in him to please her. She was his goddess, his light. She will be pleased and happy and won't look for another man again after tonight and the many nights after that.

Sasuke searched for the places in her body that made her moan and melt and squirm and go needy. His hands held her firmly as he pressed a soft kiss on the soft patch of pink in between her legs. She rocked her hips and felt as though she'd explode.

"S-Sasuke!" she moaned in ecstasy. He grinned against her soft skin and continued on his journey. Her very sweet and womanly scent intoxicated him as well as the elixir that flowed from her. He didn't waste a minute and drank it in, tasting her, loving her.

Sakura didn't know what to do with her hands and her body continued to tremble in the onslaught of pleasures. She'd closed her eyes and saw sunset colors instead. She felt hot and feverish and she _needed_ him.

His hands rubbed and kneaded her breasts. His tongue and lips did wonderful things in between her thighs. She wanted to drown forever in the sensual fires of love. This was love. She smiled in spite of herself as he kissed her lips and she tasted herself on him. He hugged her and there more kisses. She didn't know what to do when his fingers found their way inside of her.

"Oh, Sakura," he groaned as she grasped his very sensitive manhood. Tentatively, she ran her hand down his immense length and tickled the small nib of flesh underneath. He groaned louder and fell on top of her, weakened with pleasure.

"Ohhhh! That's so good!" he said loudly as she started to gently squeeze and run her hand up and down the shaft. "You're good…"

"I know you like it," she winked and then kissed him as she touched that part that made him go cross-eyed. She was infinitely satisfied.

"S-Sakura," he said in a voice roughened by passion.

"Yes?" she moaned back as he bit her neck lightly while his hands kneaded her left breast. She arched her back and rubbed herself against him. The friction felt good but it wasn't enough.

"I want to… I want to come inside you. I want to be one with you." Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked into her eyes. They've never felt more connected. "I want you to know that I really love you. I don't need to know about my past. I know my present and future is you. You're all I need. I love you…"

She blinked back the tears in her eyes and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much, Sasuke." Sakura murmured into his ear as he lifted her and gently positioned himself. They smiled at each other. He kissed her sweetly. She relaxed and let herself feel everything. There'll be no yesterday. Always the present and tomorrow that's what he promised. And then with a gentle thrust, he was inside.

They moaned together. Sasuke hugged her close and she felt tears come into her eyes. Their joining had never felt as beautiful as this before. They didn't let their eye contact break as they found the intimate rhythm of lovers.

Sasuke took her hands and held it fast. She smiled and responded just as fiercely as him. Their sweet lovemaking became more primal as Sasuke rode her harder. She didn't protest and enjoyed it as much as he. Their moans and pants were the only sounds in the room.

When he climaxed for the first time, Sakura knew that he'd truly come home.

oOoOoOoOo

They made love at least twice more. Every time became more satisfying and wonderful. Sakura was in ecstasy because Sasuke was a very good lover. They spent themselves both in heart and body.

It was five am when they woke up. Sakura was just about to get up when Sasuke groaned and pulled her back. She grinned and surrendered to him.

"I have to shower and get the kids' breakfasts ready." She told him with a soft laugh. He pouted cutely.

"I want to sleep here from now on. Don't make me sleep alone anymore, okay?" he asked with a boyish smile. He even fluttered his eyelashes and she wondered where he learned that.

"Okay, move in." she said smilingly.

"I'm sorry I'm jealous." He said out of the blue.

Sakura reached over to stroke his damp bangs off of his forehead. She kissed him. "That's all right. I know you didn't mean it."

"Well, if I wasn't jealous then I wouldn't have slept here." Sasuke said smugly. She whacked his back with a playful slap. "Ow!"

"Get up. Staying late is making you cocky." She said as she got up.

He did and then he picked her up and threw her to the bed. She yelped as she landed on her messy blankets and pillows. He smiled at her. "Well, you're more beautiful than ever. But that doesn't mean I can't use the bathroom first!"

"Hey! That's so unfair," she pouted as she got up.

"I love you!" he called as he raced to the door.

"I hate you." Sakura muttered as she ran too. They were both naked and messed-up and laughing. "I want to bathe with you!"

Sasuke pulled a face before pulling her close and hugging her. "I was waiting for that."

She laughed. Making love with Sasuke was the best experience in the world.

oOoOoOoOo


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura woke up feeling serene and happy. She glanced at the wide windows and noticed that the sky was still gray with only touches of pink and orange. It was still very early and she wanted to enjoy every minute of being in bed. She scooted closer to her sleeping husband who instinctively hugged her closer to him.

She laid her head on his shoulder. Sasuke felt so warm and so real. She was very glad that he felt like so because she was afraid that he was just a dream or a hallucination. It had taken a while for her to get used to the fact that they were sharing a bedroom and finally consummated their relationship as husband and wife.

Her hair was all over him and she knew that he would lean over and smell it when he thought she wasn't looking. She didn't realize that her hair had grown because she was so obsessed with her plan. It had happened so fast and she was surprised to realize that it had been almost five months since she had started. As she closed her eyes, she began to remember.

It was spring when Sasuke had his amnesia.

Summer had followed and she noticed that there were more changes. Sasuke became more companionable, friendly, understanding, sweet and affectionate towards his family and friends. He'd exhibited humility, concern, curiosity about his surroundings and family, and an astounding recollection for his talents as a ninja but without any idea of how he learned that. Friends and mentors alike had taken notice of his better attitude towards life and dealt with day-to-day pressures with coolness and maturity, marking his difference from the emotionally immature and indifferent boy that he was. His children had bonded with him and she was sure that he loved them more than anything. As a spouse, she was happy to say that he had become a wonderful husband ever since they started to share their bedroom for almost three weeks. Autumn was beginning and she was excited to see what it would bring.

Tomorrow was Momiji's birthday. She was happy to say that they were going to have a better party this year. Sasuke was filled with fabulous ideas and was like an excited child when they planned whenever their children were out of earshot. Momiji would love it.

Sasuke thought he was being sneaky and secretive by buying a gift she didn't know about. What he didn't know was that she knew where he was hiding the pretty hair ornaments for his daughter and her. It touched her that he'd spent money and time to buy them gifts that showed off his excellent taste. Apparently, his aristocratic blood and heritage channeled itself on him occasionally.

Sakura smiled and looked up to stare at his handsome sleeping face.

He was a far cry from his former self and she was glad that he wasn't trying to look for it anymore. In her opinion, he was better off without the angst, fury and lust for blood. He shouldn't be chasing shadows like his big brother Itachi and power when he should be at home with her and rearing his children.

It had been three weeks since they first made love to each other. Had it been that long? She smiled to herself as she remembered all of the nights they couldn't get enough of each other. It was pure bliss to spend every night passionately with each other. Lovemaking was such a newfound sweet and sensual pleasure for the both of them.

She ran her fingers on his hair and she smiled as he groaned. She chuckled and pressed tiny kisses on his forehead, nose and cheeks. His face relaxed and she was really tempted to play along with his game. She climbed on top of him- because Sasuke always slept on his back- and laid her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeats.

In a few seconds, she was breathing in sync with him. Sakura was drowning in his clean and sexy smell that was like an infusion of wood, spicy and fruity notes that took her breath away. She continued to play with his hair and press little kisses on his skin.

It took Sasuke a moment to realize that he had just been kissed awake. The first thing he saw was his beautiful wife lying on top of him with the sweetest and sexiest look he'd ever seen in a woman. Her eyes were large and framed with a thick fringe of lashes and her mouth was bubblegum pink like her soft wavy hair spilling down like a glorious waterfall. He thought that if he was going to wake up to a beauty everyday, he wouldn't mind living forever.

"Good morning," Sakura chirped.

"Morning," he mumbled and she laughed giggled as she kissed his temple.

"Had a good sleep?" she asked quietly.

He didn't answer as he cupped her face and brought her down to be kissed. It was a long, slow and sweet kiss that she wished he would never get tired of doing for her. When they pulled away, she was feeling a little dazed.

"I'm going to have the best day of my life," he said cheerfully. He meant it.

"I know," she said and they hugged. After that invigorating gesture, she sat up and stretched. He watched thoughtfully as her arms arched overhead and her breasts lifted high to emphasize a narrow waist. He wondered how Sakura had maintained her body over the eight years they had been married whereas she had borne three children and endured sleepless nights but wasn't about to complain.

Sakura got out of bed and she headed to the bathroom. She could feel Sasuke's eyes staring at her and she wiggled her butt to make him laugh. He did laugh but she could feel the appreciation in his baritone.

She knew that he would make their bed while she was inside and then tackle her to crumple it all up again. He loved a good tussle and she was willing to become a willing victim until their kids come in and demand to join in the fun. They would have a good time until she went down to start on breakfast with her eldest daughter and they would continue on horsing around until it was time to eat.

Their daily routine was nice and she was glad that she was finally able to experience a happy family life.

oOoOoOo

"Oh Kami-sama," she whispered as she stared at the calendar pinned at the back of the door. Her knees were shaking so hard she thought they would give under her. So she sat down on the toilet seat.

Sakura felt a whole gamut of emotions bursting inside her. She felt excited, scared, exhilarated and very happy. She didn't need any confirmation from another source. She had been through it before and she already knew the signs. It had been a long time since the last had happened but she would cope admirably and prepare for it. She suddenly remembered her husband.

"Sasuke," she murmured as she reached for her hairbrush. What would Sasuke think? Would he be as excited as she was now? What would this new change of events hold for them?

"He'll understand, I guess."

Sakura laid a hand on her abdomen and smiled. Yes, Sasuke would definitely understand.

oOoOoOo

"Papa, let's do something fun!" Natsumi said as she tugged at her father's hand. Yuki was sitting on the couch and drawing on his notebook. Mischievous green eyes stared up at him and he wondered how can anyone say no to this wonderful little girl? Unfortunately, he had to say no right now.

"Have you played with your dolls?" he asked, grinning.

"I'm bored with them," she answered.

"Have you read your books and played with your drawings?" he tried again. He was very busy cleaning the first floor for the party tomorrow and he'd rather not be distracted. He was afraid that he would drop the new curtains he was hanging if Natsumi would tug at his arm again.

"Done that, Papa," Natsumi said, pouting. "Play with me."

"Have you played with Yuki?" he asked as he stopped what he was doing to look at the twins.

"He's busy with his drawings, Papa. You know he doesn't want to be bothered," she said in a bored tone. Her eyes were laughing at him. Apparently, she was just bothering him for the heck of it. "I don't want to play inside. I want to go out."

"It's getting cold outside, baby darling." Sasuke said absently as he scanned the living room for anything to distract her with.

Television held no interest for his little girl so he couldn't ask her to watch cartoons. She loved adventures and exploring anything unknown or new. He was sure that Natsumi would go places when she used her intense curiosity to her advantage when she grew up.

"I've got an idea," he said after a minute.

Natsumi looked up from staring at her twin brother and cooking up a scheme to get him away from his stupid crayons and notebook. She wished that Momiji-neesan hadn't given it to him. He was always drawing and making up stories about the people he drew. Sometimes she would catch him talking to himself. Natsumi was happy Yuki found something he liked to do. But she was getting very jealous because he didn't want to play with her anymore.

"Let's go up to the attic. We never know what we'll find," Sasuke said in a mysterious voice. She smiled happily and nodded. He was right; Natsumi liked explorations.

Natsumi gave her father a big hug before running to her twin and wrestled the notebook from his hands. Yuki gave chase and he could hear them running up the stairs. He chuckled to himself and righted the curtain before following his children to the attic.

Sasuke paused to give a kiss to his wife in the master's bedroom who was sorting out their clothes. She giggled and pointed to their eldest daughter- their birthday girl, he thought fondly- who was staring at them in shock in the corner. He kissed the top of Momiji's head before heading to the attic to manage the twins.

He opened the door a little to peek in. The two were having so much fun taking things out of the cardboard boxes and teasing each other. The attic windows were closed but the morning sunshine poured in from a big circle window to spotlight them. He had to smile at the picturesque scene before him.

Natsumi had found a straw hat that she was modeling in front of an old full-length mirror. Yuki was scanning all of the books in the corner shelf before picking one and sitting on an old overstuffed armchair. "You look cute," Yuki said with a grin as he placed his book on his lap.

"You look boring," she said, pouting. They were too close to really have a loud fight with each other.

"Thank you," he replied and tossed a fairytale book at her. She caught it and looked at the cover. "You'd like that. There are princesses and fairies in that. You can ask Momiji-neesan to read it with you."

Natsumi sat beside him. She hugged her twin brother and rested her cheek beside his. "Why don't you read with me?"

"I can't read," Yuki said automatically.

"But you draw and make your own stories. You used to tell them to me," she looked hurt "why did you stop playing with me, Yuki-chan?"

The little boy looked at his twin sister fondly. "I never stopped playing with you, Natsu-chan. I was busy drawing for Momiji-neesan's gift. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you."

"Tell me a story," Natsumi said with a happy smile as she opened the book. Yuki obliged and scooted on the chair to accommodate her more.

Sasuke watched his twins with paternal pride. So that was why Natsumi was being extra mischievous and hyper lately. She had missed her twin brother so much because of his engrossing birthday present to their older sister. He was very glad that they had finally patched things up.

He pushed open the door and walked in. The children laughed as they set aside the book to give him a hug. As soon as they could, they left him to return to their book.

Sasuke scanned the room. It was large, spacious and filled with too much junk. He wondered when the last time his ancestors had spring-cleaned the whole attic was. He could barely breathe because of the dust. The boxes were piled haphazardly and he wondered which relative was the pack rat.

"We'll show the books to Onee-san, Papa!" Natsumi said gaily as she took off the hat and ran after her twin. He smiles as he listened to their footsteps running downstairs. He decided to stay on the attic a little longer than he originally intended.

He wondered why he never considered looking for clues in here. The boxes were sealed shut but that didn't mean that maybe they contained something potentially important for him. His wife thought he needn't remember about his past because nothing remarkable had happened to him.

Sasuke craved to learn about the truth of his personality. He still wanted to know who he was and what had shaped him to become the man he was now. There were still gaps in his memory that Sakura hadn't filled in and sometimes he'd remember little things that vanished as soon as he tried to dig deeper. Little things were little but they meant a lot to him.

Contrary to what Sakura thought, Sasuke believed it was necessary to find other sources to answer his question and find his memory. It wasn't that he questioned her judgment but there were times he thought that she wasn't answering his questions directly.

Sometimes he'd have dreams that involved running away from mysterious figures that had him trapped and helpless. Or maybe he would dream about a dark cloaked figure who approached him menacingly and he would see dead people on the ground. Sasuke would wake up, sweating and shaking and not sure why he was so scared and angry.

"Maybe this is the answer," he murmured as he stared at the huge pile of boxes. "Maybe I will find a clue."

He opened the boxes and tried to remember anything from the items he found. Unfortunately there were no dramatic flashbacks or sudden realizations for him. The stuff he found was just plain junk that he ought to dispose of as soon as possible. Sasuke sighed as he replaced the last box on the pile.

Sasuke sat down on the armchair his children had previously occupied. His head was starting to hurt. Maybe it was because he had been locked in the attic for a few hours and he hadn't stopped working to take a break.

He leaned back and closed his eyes. Perhaps he could ask Sakura to transfer this armchair to the library. It was a very comfortable seat, really, and he didn't know why it was stuck up here. He decided that it was perfect for the man of the house.

With the pleasant idea, he scanned the attic to look for more furniture that can be used to beautify their home more. He found an old wooden desk, a few rolled up rugs, broken lamps, the full-length mirror, the shelf of books beside his chair, a stately grandfather clock and an old but beautiful wardrobe. The wardrobe held his attention. He got up to examine it.

There was a huge mirror fitted on its door and he thought that Sakura would love admiring herself in front of it. It was old, made of fine wood and could fetch a nice sum if he decided to sell it to antique dealers. Sasuke opened it and he was met with the smell of mothballs and age.

What surprised him was a small package sitting inside. The package paper was faded and brown with age. Coarse string ran around it with a difficult knot in the middle. He took it out and examined it in the golden afternoon sunshine.

It struck him that maybe it was the clue that he was waiting for.

Slowly, he untied the knot and tore the package paper. He felt that it was an important find. The paper fell away to reveal a hardbound book with a long ribbon tied in the middle like it was a gift waiting to be opened. He realized that the ribbon was the color of faded pink.

He set aside the string and package paper to bring the book to the chair. He sat down and cautiously untied the ribbon. Excitement bubbled up in his veins and he could hardly keep his hands from shaking. He opened it.

The words "Property of Uchiha Sakura" was written in graceful calligraphy with a date in the bottom.

Sasuke let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. It wasn't a book but a journal. The date said that it was started eight years ago. He found his wife's journal...

With trembling hands, he turned to the first page and began to read.

oOoOoOo

Sakura was making dinner when she realized that she hadn't seen her husband all day. It was early evening and almost dinner time. She frowned thoughtfully and added some more pepper to their soup for flavor. Sasuke usually didn't like being away from her for long.

She shook her head to erase the unsavory thoughts that popped into her mind. There were a thousand things to do in the Uchiha mansion. Maybe he was taking a nap in one of the rooms of the mansion of engrossed in some book that he forgot what time it was. Or maybe he was in the gardens and taking care of his plants although it was early autumn already.

_Maybe he'd found the diary and he's reading it right now_, a small inner voice suggested.

Sakura bit the inside of her lips. That can't be true now, can it? Sasuke doesn't know about the journal. He would never know about it ever.

She turned to Momiji who was happily arranging the flowers her best friend had brought in the kitchen table. "Momiji, have you seen your father?" she asked.

The dark-haired girl shook her head. "No, Mama, I haven't seen Papa yet."

"Where did he go?" she wondered out loud.

"He was with the twins." Her daughter said in a cheerful tone.

"I know but the twins hadn't seen him either since they left him in the attic." Sakura said in a thoughtful tone. She stirred the soup before taking a sip to taste it. "This needs more flavor."

Momiji merely smiled before getting up and going to the condiments cabinet. Her mother had forgotten what was bothering her in favor of whatever she was cooking.

oOoOoOo

"Papa, it's time for dinner!" Natsumi said as she ran up the attic stairs. She pushed open the door, expecting to find her father. Pale moonlight illuminated the room and she noticed that it was slanting directly from the huge circle window to the blue armchair.

Beyond the moonlight, shadows lurked in every corner of the room. Natsumi had the feeling that she was being watched by countless eyes.

She was suddenly very, very afraid.

"Papa?" she called out tentatively.

Her eyes widened as she saw the broken shards of the mirror on the floor. She noted that it must have come from the old antique wardrobe. With cautious steps, she went inside and scanned the room carefully.

"Papa, where are you?" she asked as she approached the blue chair.

She found a shredded pink ribbon on the seat and a few more books on the floor. Her father was nowhere to be seen.

Without thinking twice, she fled from the room and closed the door behind her.

oOoOoOo

Sakura was sick with worry. He had never behaved like this before. Sasuke never left the house like this. Whenever he did, he would tell her where he was going and why. He had started to work but that didn't usually require him to go out at night. She'd fed the kids, played with them and then sent them to bed.

The clock said it was almost midnight.

She paced up and down the living room, praying. _Please God, don't let it happen tonight. Not tonight._

Her hair was in a ponytail and she was dressed in her old pajamas with the pink cherry blossom designs. The lamps were on and they gave off a warm light. She felt cold.

"Sasuke, where are you? Please come home," she murmured as she sat down on the couch, only to get up again. "Please Sasuke, don't remember yet. Dearest, come home..."

She was very disturbed when she heard Natsumi's report about her short search in the attic. But it couldn't be, of course. There was a stash of pink ribbons that she kept in there. The mirror was fragile enough to break if the door was slammed so she didn't dare use that wardrobe. She had a million thoughts before she admitted to herself that maybe, just maybe, he had found her journal.

Sakura heard the front door open. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Sasuke, you're home!" she said joyously.

In her eagerness, she did not notice the changes in him. She hugged him and cooed at him before she led him to the kitchen. She did not see the coldness in his eyes, the mechanical way he moved and the indifferent way he met her.

"Where have you been?" she asked as she finished making coffee.

"I've been to town," he said simply. She grinned and assumed that he was talking about a night with his guy friends. She understood his need for that.

"You could've told me about it. Where did you go this time?" Sakura smiled at him as she lifted her mug to take a sip. Her green eyes hid all of the apprehensions and worries she might've had. She knew that he could only see the joy and relief and love that he had come back home to her.

"We've been everywhere," he answered. He put down the mug and stood up. She looked at him surprised. "Let's go to bed."

He didn't give her a chance to put them on the sink. Sasuke pulled her up from her seat and hugged her tightly. Without missing a beat, he was kissing her. Sakura felt as though her world was being turned upside down because of his intensity.

His hands wandered around her body as if memorizing every curve and dip. They did not stop kissing because it made them both feel connected to each other. Sasuke poured out his emotions in his seduction of his wife. He loved feeling her quake from his touch, moan from his kisses and respond to his desires. When he couldn't take it anymore, he carried her to their bedroom.

Sasuke made love to her with a fierce tenderness and a passion that threatened to consume them. She couldn't believe that it was truly him. He teased, tempted and pleasured her in ways that took her breath away. She felt so alive, so loved in his tender ministrations.

Sasuke gave in to his sweeter nature that night. He pushed away everything that he had managed to find out in such a short span of time. He loved her in ways he knew and worshipped her body and soul with a tenderness that flowed from his heart.

When he entered her, he couldn't believe there were tears in his eyes. When they climaxed, as he poured his seed into her, he realized that he had finally given his soul to her for her keeping. But things would never be the same.

oOoOoOo


	12. Chapter 12

_Sasuke hurt me again tonight… he hits me with anything his hands come in contact with… He's always so angry. But I don't know why. He gives in to his dark side and I willingly take whatever pain his blows give me. I don't fight back. I let him do what he wants so he would stop. But he never stops…_

He could hear his wife screaming, thrashing.

He could see her beautiful face contorted with pain. He could feel his hands on her skin, bruising her. She begged him to stop. She wanted him to stop. She was trying not to scream. Her voice was filled with so much pain and fear. It rang in his ears.

_There's a new wound at my side. It hurts when I move too quickly. I'm sure there'll be a scar. Yuki asked me today what I did that gave me this. He didn't know his father nearly stabbed me with a knife… It hurts. My body and spirit hurts. I know I should give up and leave but how can I do that? Sasuke will really go over the edge if I take our children with me…_

It gave him such a _rush_ of emotion… He wanted to do this. He needed this. He didn't care anymore.

Sakura was hurting and it was because of _him_.

_We had to go to Tenten's. Sasuke is in a murderous rage about Itachi's latest threat. He kept swearing and taking out his weapons. His Sharinggan never goes away. He kept saying that it was _my_ fault that Itachi was back in town and he beat me. It's a good thing that Momiji and the twins didn't see. I hurt so much… But what's important is that my children won't suspect a thing._

Cry more. Give your tears to me, he thought as he held on to her hair when she tried to run away. His hands caressed the pink silk almost tenderly before he threw her to the ground. He remembered that she had cut it off despite it being her only beauty when she protected him as a genin…

oOoOoOo

Sasuke opened his eyes, panting heavily. He rolled on to his side, clutching his head. It hurt so much. Where was his medicine? His hands groped on the bed side until it came in contact with the bottle of painkillers Sakura kept for him. With trembling fingers, he popped two into his mouth.

With a sigh, he curled up on the bed. He was shaking so badly.

Was that what he was? Did he hurt Sakura just because he felt like hurting her? Maybe the journal wasn't hers. It must be someone else's. They weren't in it. That was possible. Yes, possible.

They were a happy family. He only had to look at his wife and children and he was assured. They wouldn't break apart just because of him. Sakura didn't hurt because of him, did she?

The nightmare was too real. It was like it was dug up from the deepest wells of his subconscious. Just dreaming made his head hurt. But it could be a dream… Too realistic but that was always the case of his usual nightmares…

Sakura didn't lie to him. No, she didn't. She was too sweet for that. He didn't hurt her because he loved her.

No, she didn't lie and she didn't try to hurt him.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly.

What was going on? Why did he feel so angry and hurt? Who was he? Why did she hide his memories? Were those his memories, written from her point of view? Did he hurt her because he felt like it? Was he really a cold, emotionless man?

So many unanswered questions for tonight, he thought angrily.

"Sakura," he whispered and he turned around, expecting to see her crouching away from him with her bright green eyes wide with fear. A low sigh of relief escaped his lips. She lay there, fully naked, a peaceful expression on her sleeping face. "My Sakura…"

He reached out to touch her but he retracted his hand. No, he didn't want to wake her. He was afraid that if he touched her, she would vanish. Then he would be reliving his nightmares filled with death, blood and hatred.

"Who am I, Sakura?" he asked quietly. "How did I treat you? With love and respect that you deserve or with the most painful treatment from the lowest, most beastly qualities a man had?"

Sasuke didn't want to believe that the journal was true. He decided to ask Sakura. He'd show her the journal to confirm that everything was just a nightmare and he wasn't an abusive husband. Then he could put his nightmares to rest.

Sasuke lay down and stared at his wife with his mind swirling with questions. He slept when the moon began to dip down the horizon.

oOoOoOo

"Sakura," he mumbled as he reached over to check if she was still in bed. "Sakura…"

"Good morning," she greeted him. Her hands took away the pillow he was hiding his face with. He squinted against the bright morning light to see her face. "You don't look so good."

He blinked and realized that she was still naked. "I feel tired."

"You should be, considering last night." Sakura gave him a flirtatious wink before she got up and stretched. She didn't seem to mind that she didn't have any clothes. Normally he would stare appreciatively but his eyes scanned her body carefully.

Not just one… He didn't notice that there were so many in different places…

He sat up. "Sakura, where'd you get that scar?"

She turned to him with a surprised expression. Her fingers touched the little scar on her side self-consciously. She didn't quite meet his eyes when she answered, "It's just a nick I got from one of my training sessions when I was younger."

He stared at her with a serious expression. The scar was too fine and deep to be a nick from a kunai. It looked like it was a product of a knife wound. "You're sure?"

Sakura leaned over to kiss him. "I'm sure. I'm going to take a long hot bath and maybe then can we start on our plans for Momiji today."

Sasuke nodded as she went on to the bathroom. He started to get dressed. There would be time to ask her later.

oOoOoOo

Sakura hummed merrily as she stirred her spaghetti sauce. Everything was going according to plan. The food was almost ready, the decorations were up, the guests were steadily coming in and Momiji was too busy picking out her favorite autumnal fruits with Hinata in the market.

She left her sauce and went to the living room to see Rock Lee and Naruto arguing about what color to paint the banner with. "Why are you guys doing that now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, we forgot about it… Sorry Sakura-chan!" Lee said with what he hoped was a winning smile. She sighed and turned to her best friend who was also busy arranging flowers on the tables. Ino smiled and waved.

"Thanks so much for helping," the pink-haired woman said with a grateful smile.

"Momiji's my godchild, it's nothing." Ino said as she arranged the choicest flowers from her flower shop. She had declined Sakura's offer to pay for them. "I'm just so happy that Sasuke helped you with the planning too."

"He was as excited as a kid. You'd think it was his birthday we were planning." Sakura giggled as she turned to her twins who ran in from their bedrooms, well-dressed and ready. "Hello angels."

"Mama, I feel weird!" Natsumi complained as she gestured to the pretty dress that she was wearing. It was white with pink cherry blossoms embroidered on the hem and collar and on her feet were newly-polished black shoes. She looked adorable. "I don't like dressing up."

"She isn't feminine, is she?" Ino remarked, grinning.

"You bet she's a tomboy like me," Sakura said as Natsumi made a face. "You have to wear that, darling. How about you, my little prince, do you like your new clothes?"

Yuki nodded with a smile. He was pleased that he was wearing a simple white polo and dark blue jeans. "You look pretty, Aunt Ino."

Ino's cheeks went pink. "I knew I should've picked _you_ as my godchild," she said with a soft laugh. "Yuki is a charmer. He'd make lots of girls happy."

Neji and Tenten came in with their two children in tow. They didn't have to ask to be let in because they knew that Sakura was very busy. Takatori, a boy about Momiji's age, was carrying his little sister, Midori.

"Hi Sakura," Tenten greeted cheerfully "Is the plan going well?"

"Yes," Sakura said as she waved to the two new arrivals. "Hello Takatori-kun, Midori-chan. You look so cute."

Takatori gave his little sister to his father to put his friend's gifts on the gift table. He smiled at Sakura and looked around. "Thanks, Aunt Sakura. Where's everybody?"

She giggled before scanning the whole room. Rock Lee and Naruto had managed to dry the paint in the banner. She could hear a plan to gather all the boys for some drinks after the party. Ino was fussing over the whole room. Tsunade-sama, Shizune, and other friends from the Jounins were going to arrive later.

It was a small gathering with only friends and family present to celebrate her daughter's birthday.

"Hmm, Taka-chan, since you're the eldest here… I think you ought to take care of the kids and get them out of the way." Tenten suggested cheerfully to her son. The boy looked horrified with his new charges but submitted to his father's stare. Takatori then took his little sister, the twins, and the Uzumaki siblings to the playroom.

"Where's Sasuke?" Neji asked. She started.

"I haven't seen him since he talked to Shikamaru-kun." Sakura frowned thoughtfully. "He's developed the habit of disappearing at the oddest time..."

"Did he now?" Tenten said quietly.

"I could look around if you like," Neji offered uncharacteristically.

"Maybe he's out and buying his daughter's gift at the last minute," his wife suggested with an edge in her tone. He shut up and sat down beside Shikamaru who was yawning and pretending to look bored. "Go, I'll manage this."

She nodded her thanks and left to check the spaghetti sauce and her cake. It wasn't the time to start worrying. He must be somewhere and getting ready. Sasuke wouldn't miss his daughter's party for the world, would he?

oOoOoOo

_Sasuke came home today. _

_I wasn't expecting his return so soon… It's a good thing that the kids had gone to bed. We've been playing games all afternoon and the house is a mess. Momiji is a budding artist and her paintbrushes and papers were still scattered around the patio. Yuki and Natsumi's toys were all over the place. The props I used for our play-house were still untouched. It was so much fun to play and pretend with my children. _

_But it took a turn for the worse when Sasuke saw the house in a mess. He's anal about cleanliness and order. He always makes me clean-even in the middle of the night._

_Sometimes I wonder if he does it just to make me suffer. I know I've improved as a housekeeper and my house is spotless but he always finds fault. I don't know why my heart still hurts when he berates me for being careless. I should've learned to block out the hurt… but I still hurt._

_He pushed me to the kitchen and told me to wait there. I could hear his footsteps pounding up the stairs and around the other rooms. My heartbeats were too fast, too furious. I was scared it would jump out of my chest. He came back some time later._

"_I come home, tired from a mission and I find my house _filthy_ like this! What are you doing all afternoon? You clean, I feed you. Or have you forgotten that you're in _my_ house and not in the pigsty?" His eyes were filled with so much hatred. You'd think I'd murdered his firstborn._

"_T-The kids and I were playing a game… I was going to clean it afterwards…" I managed to mumble. _

_His expression was thunderous. He approached me and shook me so bad. "You clean the house because that's what you're living here for! You exist to be my maid and caretaker! You forget your place."_

_Tears stung my eyes. "S-Sasuke…"_

"_Don't say my name with your filthy mouth." He said as he slapped me. "You're nothing without my kindness."_

_I could feel him slapping me everywhere his hand could reach; my knees gave under me and I fell to the floor. I bit my lip and tried not to cry out when he kicked me on my side. It hurts so much…_

_When he tired of beating me, he left. I curled up on the floor and began to weep. _

_My hands are still shaking as I write this. I'm going to sleep with Yuki and Natsumi tonight because they still crave my warmth. They're still babies who need me. Momiji is going to climb in with us later, when she hears me singing lullabies to calm Natsumi down._

_And as shameful as it is, I'm going to be protected by my children tonight._

Sasuke stopped reading. He didn't realize he was shaking so badly. He blinked and realized that he was still on their bedroom, in the glaring afternoon sunshine and he could hear the raucous of Momiji's birthday party preparations.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down.

The diary went back to their very first days as a newly married couple. There was nothing interesting there except for the copies of the pictures he'd already seen and Sakura's hopeful chatter about her excitement to their moving in to the "big house". She was still a happy young woman then who talked about what interested her, the latest gossips and her excitement to fulfill her duties as his wife. He had to smile at her cheerfulness and eagerness to become the best woman in his life.

He read about her excitement for each pregnancy and her hopes for the future. Here and there he would uncover bad experiences with her innermost thoughts about motherhood. She talked about him a lot and he had to admit that she was starting to open up about his cold and indifferent attitude.

He found out the true story of Momiji's almost-accident and didn't quite want to forgive himself for what he'd done. The younger two went into the world without him in the picture because he was away on a mission. Sakura had to give birth with Ino and Shikamaru at her side.

Sasuke felt sad when he read about Yuki and Natsumi's birth. He wasn't there. He wasn't present either on any of the other memorable and important events of his children's lives. He was their father whom they loved and cared about but he wasn't good enough to merit anything.

He forged on and flipped to find more tearstained pages, shaky handwriting and terrible entries. Sakura must've been feeling so much, he thought as he touched the pages because he could see hear biting her lip and trying so hard to contain her sobs.

"Sasuke, are you in here?" He heard Sakura's voice and he stuck the diary under the bed. Of course he'd skimmed it yesterday and read the most incriminating entries. He knew all of the details and all of her memories of him- hurtful, cold and loveless.

It was everything he needed to regain his memories. But Sasuke felt that it was just the Sasuke that Sakura knew. He needed Sasuke as _himself_.

Sasuke didn't speak and he heard her leave. He closed his eyes.

"Why did you hide this from me, Sakura?" he asked quietly. "Why did I do this to you?"

oOoOoOo

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMIJI!"

Everyone cheered as soon as the cherry-headed girl entered the room. Her dark eyes widened in surprised as she was pulled into hugs and kisses and cheers. She was surprised when a bouquet of flowers was suddenly placed in her arms.

"Happy birthday, baby," Sakura said with happy tears as she kissed her daughter's cheeks. Momiji stared up at her mother, mouth agape as her siblings threw themselves at her arms, singing loudly. Yuki and Natsumi jumped up and down, singing happily for their sister as their mother made a quick getaway to the kitchen.

"M-Mama… Yuki-chan, Natsumi-chan… Minna-san..." she mumbled, still shocked. Her eyes scanned the room and she noted every happy face turned to her, all their friends and teachers, and the pretty decorations put up. She recognized her Uncle Naruto's handwriting on the birthday banner and she had to smile at the flowers that her godmother had arranged lovingly.

"You're a whole nine years old!" Naruto said gleefully lifting her up and hugging her. "Happy birthday Momiji-chan, may more ramen come!"

Hinata giggled as she led in her son and daughters. Ino hugged Momiji too and showed her to the overflowing gifts table. Tenten grinned as her son rushed over to his friend to give her a bear hug; she knew that one of these days he'd be seeing them together more often.

"Happy birthday to you," Sakura sang as she entered the room holding an enormous cake.

It was covered in white icing, trimmed with pink, and covered in colorful sprinkles, marshmallows, candies and chocolate kisses. Everybody picked up the song and gathered around as she set it down on the table in the middle of the room. Momiji stood behind it, grinning even though her eyes were misty with happy tears.

She looked around for her father but he wasn't there. A look of disappointment crossed her but she didn't dare let her mother see it. Momiji smiled happily, appreciating their surprise for her.

"Make a wish! Make a wish!" All the kids chorused. She closed her eyes, thought hard and made her wish. With a delighted laugh, she blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for? What?" Yuki and Natsumi asked excitedly.

"Secret," Momiji answered and her eyed widened when she saw that her father had entered the room. "Papa, you're here!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, darling brat." Sasuke said with a smile as he knelt down and kissed his daughter's forehead. Momiji noticed that he had his right hand behind his back. He ruffled her dark pink hair with his free hand and winked. "Now, close your eyes."

"Aww," Sakura giggled and started snapping away with her camera "a father and daughter moment!"

Sasuke and Momiji forgot about everyone else as she closed her eyes and held out her hands. He stared at her lovingly before placing a carefully wrapped gift into her outstretched hands and whispered, "Happy birthday my darling brat."

Momiji opened her eyes to see the pretty paper and pink ribbon. She smiled happily and looked at her father uncertainly, asking him if it was okay to open it now. He nodded and she proceeded to do so. When the paper fell away, a little black lacquered wooden box sat in her palms.

"It's beautiful, Papa…" she murmured as she traced the inlaid design of a cherry blossom flower on the lid. He motioned for her to open it and holding her breath, she did. "That's so pretty!"

The rest of the other kids jostled around to get the first glimpse of Sasuke's gift. Momiji held it out for everyone to see, smiling proudly. In the red velvet inside sat the loveliest blue butterfly-shaped hair ornament they'd all ever seen.

Sasuke moved forward and gently pulled his daughter's front strands away from her face before clasping the blue butterfly to keep it in place. Everyone started to murmur to each other about how beautiful were the sapphires and how it suited Momiji.

Sakura smiled at the tender display of paternal love. Natsumi tugged at her father's hand, demanding for one too. Yuki noted that the butterfly had diamonds for eyes. Ino eyed it appreciatively and said that she'd never seen a more fitting present for their little girl.

"Okay, everybody, let's eat! The food's getting cold!" She reminded and they remembered the wonderful food she'd prepared.

Momiji managed to steal icing with her fingers and she hadn't the heart to scold her. Everybody started to move on to the dining room where the buffet was set up. Ino was leading them like a perfect assistant hostess while Hinata with her husband's help carried the cake to the next destination.

Sakura went to her husband and hugged him, in public no less. She kissed his cheek and pretended that she didn't know about his gift. "Lovely timing, as usual, and your gift were fabulous!"

Sasuke grinned weakly. "It's the least I can do."

"Momiji glows with her new pet," Sakura commented, her eyes dancing. "You picked blue."

"I thought it might show off the blue in her eyes. Her eye color's not pure darkness," he said softly.

She didn't notice the underlying meaning in his statement. "Oh well, blue on pink looks good."

"I love you," Sasuke said as he looked into her eyes. She blushed but didn't move away. Instead, Sakura stood up on tiptoe to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. He blushed too.

"I love you too," she whispered and then without another word, went to manage the party.

He shook his head and wondered what he'd done to make his beautiful wife hurt before. She was too beautiful, too good to know that. For Sasuke, she symbolized everything he wanted and believed in. In her light he thought he could heal himself.

He sat down on the couch and held his head on his hands. It was time to look for answers. Not in this house. He'd have to go somewhere else.

The Uchiha heir let out another sigh. He hoped that his family would remember his last loving gesture instead of his past actions. He wanted them to think about the warmth and caring he had shown them. He wanted Sakura to dwell on their sweet nights and his love.

He got up and went out the front door. As he shut it behind him, he hoped that _he_ would still be the same when he came back.

oOoOoOo


	13. Chapter 13

It was late afternoon. The clouds on the sky were streaked with red, orange and pink. The temperature had dropped three degrees; he shivered against the early autumn wind.

Sasuke's eyes settled on one of Konoha's famous teahouses. It was already full. The sounds of glasses and laughter floated out of the door. It was a popular spot for ninjas who wanted to have a good time or a very private conversation.

His lips set into a hard line and his fists clenched. The person he sought had known him for a very long time.

If Sakura's diary was correct, he also knew him very well. They had shared a lot. Long ago, that man had stood as a father figure for him whether he cared to admit it or not.

He hated the fact that he had to approach him. He loathed the idea of getting precious information from this source. Yet Sasuke was a ninja. He was trained to think of a concrete and logical plan to solve any problems. This was only step one.

Sasuke also knew about Sakura's plan. He'd read it on the end of the journal. It explained a lot of things like the fact that Sakura evaded some of his questions or changed the subject as soon as she could. It explained Sakura's hesitance whenever he probed about his family or any memory prior to their marriage.

It angered him. He's gotten over the denial period. He couldn't believe how Sakura had lied and manipulated him. He couldn't forgive her for withholding his memories and his true nature. He existed because of her false memories and false hopes. He couldn't believe how their- _his_- friends had betrayed him. She betrayed him.

Although he loved her with all his heart, it gnawed on him that she could break his trust like this. Respect, communication and trust were foundations of a good relationship. She had to break all three of it!

He was hurt, angry and desperate. But he locked it away and put on his cool mask. With a deeop breath, he walked inside.

oOoOoOo

Hatake Kakashi was sitting on his corner while sipping sake. The newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise lay open in front of him. To any casual observer, he would have looked relaxed and harmless. He was anything but relaxed.

He'd felt Sasuke's presence even before he'd stepped inside the teahouse. It was beginning.

After their disastrous encounter at the Uchiha home, Kakashi had a haunch that Sasuke would avoid him. But he was also aware that he was the first person Sasuke would seek out if he wanted to know about his past. After all, who knew Sasuke better than anybody besides Sasuke himself?

Hatake Kakashi had been his mentor since he was a genin. He'd looked out for the boy because he'd hoped that the Uchiha protégé won't follow the path that had been laid for him. He'd tried his best to stop Sasuke from walking the path of an Avenger.

A shadow fell over him. He didn't even have to turn around.

"Kakashi."

It was a statement, not a question.

"What brings you here, Sasuke-kun? I'm sure that your wife won't let you wander into teahouses when you're supposed to be at home after your daughter's birthday party…" The silver-haired Jounin said cheerfully. He felt the younger man sit down on the empty seat beside him.

"I'll meet you in that little room upstairs. We have a lot to talk about."

Sasuke got up and walked away.

Kakashi swirled the sake in his cup before drinking it straight. He picked up his book and laid money on the bar. With a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

oOoOoOo

The room was very dark. Kakashi could feel Sasuke sitting on a cushion on the floor in front of a small table. He kept his expression guarded although darkness shielded his face. He sat down across the Uchiha heir. There was a scratching sound and then a hiss. Sasuke had lit the candle in the table.

Kakashi thought he saw a troubled young boy but when he blinked, it was replaced by an older but more troubled young man. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about my past." Sasuke replied.

"That's not a very pleasant topic," said the Jounin lightly.

They were both tense and uneasy. It wasn't going to be easy to stop Sasuke from running amuck on a destructive rampage. God knows how many times Sasuke had done that and how many ninjas had taken to get the job done.

"I don't care if it suits you or not. I want to know everything."

"What do I look like, a talk show host for a tell-all segment?" Kakashi said in a maddeningly light voice.

Sasuke snapped. "If you don't disclose the information that I want, I'd get it from you by force!"

"You've always been impatient," Kakashi said softly "But I hope you have patience to hear what I've got to say. If you insist on raising your voice, the teahouse mistress would be forced to throw us out. It would terrible inconvenient to us if we discuss this in open air."

It was a threat. Taking a few deep breaths, Sasuke sat down. He tried to keep his calm. "Fine, I won't challenge you."

Silence fell.

Kakashi stared at him for a while before clearing his throat. His expression was very serious. "I know what's happened to you, Sasuke. I know that you want to find out about your past. But are you sure?"

Sasuke opened his mouth but he was cut off.

"You're going to risk losing everything. Your wife, your family and maybe even your respect for yourself… This amnesia was a "second chance at life" to quote your wife. But I'll tell you that I wasn't in favor of this.

"I'd warn Sakura every now and then about the consequences. It's your lives anyway… I knew that this day would come to both of you. Are you sure that you want to know? You can go on and have a fresh start… There'll be no pain and no horrors." Kakashi warned.

"But I have to know!" exploded the Uchiha genius.

Kakashi nodded. "I respect your decision. You feel incomplete without your memories. You're unsure about your existence. Every man must be able to know himself, evaluate his reason for being and emerge as a better man… But if you do get it back, what will you do? You will live in anger and discontent. You will not appreciate your children. You will be at constant war with yourself. Is that what you want?"

Sasuke didn't speak.

Kakashi stared at the conflicting emotions in Sasuke's face. A younger Sasuke wouldn't have worn his heart on his sleeve. There was always a mask in place to taunt, to intimidate, and to disarm. He was only opening up the options to his student. What he did with himself afterwards was his choice.

There was a very pregnant pause.

"I'm willing to risk it." Sasuke said coolly after a few minutes.

Kakashi gave a tiny nod. With a deep breath, the Jounin began.

_You were the youngest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Your branch of the Uchiha family was particularly important because your brother, Itachi, was being groomed as the next Head. He was the greatest genius that your clan had produced in a long, long time. _

_Because of this, you were often overlooked by your father when you were younger… Itachi often promised to teach you techniques to boost your confidence but he never really got around to doing it. He also established a competitive relationship with you. You loved and hated your elder brother._

_It was only inevitable that Itachi would succumb to ambition. He turned your father's attention to you when he started his misdeeds. He was accused as the prime suspect to his best friend's death. But before it could be properly dealt with by your family, he killed them all._

_You were coming home after practice when you noticed the unnatural stillness of the compound. It was a night of a full moon. The Uchiha compound was deathly silent. Instinctively, you knew that everyone was dead. You ran to your house but you were too late…Your parents were already dead. Who'd killed them? What had happened? _

_All your questions were answered when a dark-clothed figure stepped out of the shadows. Your brother stood before their bodies. He told you that he killed them all to test his abilities. Then he used his secret technique to make you relive everything a thousand times. You were weak, scared and angry at him. At that moment, you wanted to die as well._

_Itachi told you that you weren't worth killing yet. You needed to get strong enough to be able to kill him. With those words, he left you._

_After the Uchiha massacre, you became a different person. You let those words fester in you. You let your anger gnaw at your insides. You wanted to grow stronger and become an Avenger. You thought that was the only reason why you're alive. _

_You graduated from the Academy as a top student when you were twelve because you were a natural genius. You, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto were given to me as Team Seven. Of all the other teams that I'd gotten in the past, you were the only ones who passed my standard. Apparently, your motley crew had some group dynamics and innate understanding about team work. When you passed, I was glad. That was the beginning of our adventures. _

_In the chuunin exam, you were bitten by Orochimaru because he wanted to give you a curse seal. Sakura had tried to protect you and Naruto because you were both unconscious. You woke up and broke the arm of whoever had hurt her. She hugged you to make you stop. That set in motion the chain of events that followed. _

_The curse seal gave you immense power at a time but it would never let you reach your truest potential. I'd sealed it so that you can control it. It was all right for a while._

_But when Orochimaru extended his invitation to make you stronger, you left Konoha. Sakura herself had tried to stop you. We went after you because we didn't want you to think that we didn't care. Your best friend, Naruto, tried his best but you wouldn't come back. Thankfully, you came to your senses and turned against Orochimaru. _

_You came back to Konoha at age eighteen. The Godaime didn't want you to take on any responsibilities because you were still a traitor. But Sakura was always there for you. She followed you around and tried to help you. It was through her influence that the Godaime loosened her grip on you. You were allowed to pass through a special test to become a Jounin._

_Sakura and Naruto remained on your side although you constantly brushed them off. By and by, you became closer with Sakura. You dated for a year or so. I was surprised when you told me that you wanted to marry her. I knew that you thought that she was a nuisance to you before and you've never really showed any affection to her before because you thought that she was beneath you. But on your engagement announcement, you implied that she had everything that you wanted: looks, background, skills, and a position in society. I didn't hear you say that you love her. _

_But it was clear that she was very in love with you. I saw Sakura glow in your wedding. She'd always loved you from childhood. She's the only person in the world who would stand by your side. Nineteen was too young, in my opinion. But you were both young and I hoped that you would become a good enough husband. _

_You moved Sakura to the Uchiha mansion and forbade her to see her parents or friends for a year. It was the proper thing to do. You let your compound become populated by people again. I knew that you were going to be a very shrewd businessman if you weren't a ninja. Because of the money that you were making and inheriting, you made Sakura resign from her job as a Medic Nin._

_I should've seen it as a sign. She wasn't as cheerful or as happy when you took away her career. She didn't say anything but we knew that she was starting to become bored with her new role as a housewife. You weren't home often because you used your Jounin status to hunt the Akatsuki. You still wanted to have your revenge._

_Finally, you succeeded on killing your elder brother. You wanted it to be a solo mission. We didn't want you to go alone. Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Neji-kun, Chouji-kun, Kiba-kun and I followed you on your mission. We were able to help you just in time. Sakura was distraught when we brought you home. _

_You recovered and Sakura became pregnant at long last. Because you were often away, I visited with her. She told me stories. She cried in my arms. I've looked at Sakura as the daughter that I've never had so it hurt me to listen. She told me that you were verbally abusing her and that you raped her sometimes when you really lost your control. You were angry, depressed. That usually led to violence. She knew you were only projecting. You were dealing with your demons. . She was afraid but she couldn't leave. Without a career or support system, she was trapped. _

_Her friends often asked about her. She didn't want to go out on public because of the bruises on her shoulders and arms. Although she was pregnant, you still made her do chores. It took a toll on her. When her friends visited, they were shocked. Under Sakura's pleads and wishes, they agreed to keep it secret._

_The emotional and verbal abuse went on for over several years. Sakura never said a word. She was stuck because she didn't want to shatter her children. She loved them as much as she loved you. Sakura still believed that she can change you. She believed she can help you heal._

_It wasn't that easy. You were still scarred. You were still trying to deal with the pain and the loss of purpose. You didn't know which way to go. You just knew that you were hurting but you couldn't let it go._

_You went on mission after mission after mission. You tried to keep close ties with your children. I knew that you loved them back but you weren't very demonstrative. Whenever you were stressed or pressured, you gave in to hurting Sakura. It wasn't healthy but what could we do? We weren't supposed to interfere._

_Because you were slightly obsessive about going on a lot of missions, you made a lot of money. In a way, you provided for your family. But you kept Sakura waiting. You kept her praying. _

_When you met an accident, it was quite a surprise. You were usually focused and driven when it came to work. Naruto had explained that you seemed to be absent-minded a lot and hadn't anticipated the surprise attack on your team. Because of that, you paid dearly. You paid with your memory._

"I was a bad person," Sasuke whispered when Kakashi finished talking. His eyes were so dark it was almost black.

The silver-haired Jounin looked at him kindly. "That's the point of the whole story. You weren't a bad person. You were merely a victim."

Silence settled between them like a ghost.

Sasuke's mind raced. A million thoughts and memories flooded his mind. It was starting to hurt… He couldn't breathe… He couldn't see…

"Sasuke-kun, are you all right?" Kakashi's voice sounded so far away. He closed his eyes and embraced the darkness.

oOoOoOo

_To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

"Take care," Sakura said as she waved goodbye. Her green eyes twinkled mischievously. "Naruto shouldn't have drunk so much. Hinata-chan would kill him."

"Aw, it was a once in a lifetime thing," Naruto murmured drunkenly as he leaned on Lee's arm. Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba roared with laughter. Lee gave her thumbs up.

"We'll take care of him," Lee said with a vigorous pat on Naruto's back. The blond burped. The other men shook their heads with exasperation.

"He's the worst drinker. That's why he keeps losing." Chouji observed. He had the highest tolerance for alcohol.

"Then we shouldn't let him have drinking sessions with Sasuke," Sakura said cheerfully. Her eyes dimmed. "Are you sure that you don't know where he is?"

They exchanged looks. Shikamaru spoke up. "I'm sorry, Sakura-san, but we don't. He disappeared while we're partying so it's anyone's guess."

"I'm just worried, that's all." The pink-haired woman gave a forced smile. "It's rude of him to blow you off."

"It doesn't matter. You're a good hostess. Well, we'd better get going or Hinata-san would not be the only woman who wants to kill us." Shikamaru said with a shake of his head. The other men agreed. With a last wave goodbye, they departed. Sakura remained in the doorway to watch them go. She wrapped her arms around herself to feel warm. It was so cold.

She was worried about her husband. Even though he'd done it to her before, she still feared the worst. With a sigh, she went inside and closed the door behind her. She headed for the living room to continue cleaning up.

It was nice of her friends to help wash the dishes and clear the table. While the children played, the mothers had a great time catching up. It was Ino who had noticed Sasuke's absence. Sakura put down the broom and sat on the couch. She pulled up her legs and hugged them to her chest. With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed and she relaxed.

Please come home Sasuke, she prayed. Please come home and let me love you.

oOoOoOo

The elegant pale green color of the ceiling was the first thing that Sasuke saw. He blinked. It took him a minute to remember what happened.

Sasuke sat up. Kakashi was still sitting on the other side of the table, sipping sake.

"Bad headache?" The gray-haired Jounin inquired politely.

The Uchiha didn't say anything. His head was still throbbing. Random sounds and images filled his mind.

"How long was I... asleep?" he asked.

"Two hours," Kakashi said before taking another long sip.

He could see Sakura standing under a rain of cherry blossoms, laughing. Then he could see the full moon and the blood of his family while his brother's voice whispered rage and death. The smiling and giggling faces of his children made him crave for them. The dark look that crossed Itachi's face when he thrust the last Chidori into his weakened body. Sakura was crying and screaming. Sakura was moaning his name as she writhed underneath him.

"It's Sakura's fault," Sasuke said with a low growl.

Kakashi shot him a dark look. Then his face settled into cool appraisal. "You think so?"

"I know so," said the Uchiha heir. Without another word, he got up. He was weak but he didn't care. In his opinion, he had passed through harder situations. Experience had taught him his limits and how far he can push them. A mere headache can't pull him down.

More images flashed through his eyes.

Sakura cried as he lashed out at her. She screamed when he slapped her. She cried when he pushed her to the wall. Her green eyes were full of tears. There was blood on her ruby red lips. She was laughing. She was screaming as she tried to bring their first daughter into the world.

Sasuke winced.

He couldn't take away the images and sounds. Memories from his past and present were merging and mixing. He didn't know what was true and false anymore.

Sakura stood out against the chaos of his mind. He knew that everything had to do with her.

"Are you going home?" asked the Jounin.

Sasuke gave him a curt nod. "My wife is waiting for me."

Kakashi grew concerned. The aura around his former student was cold and dark. He'd seen him grow as dark in battle. His heartbeats raced. The calm voice belied his intentions. Whatever Sasuke was planning, he was hiding it very well.

"I'll send her a message. You can stay here if you like," the silver-haired Jounin offered as a last attempt to stop him.

"Do not interfere with us," said the other Jounin coolly before turning his back on his former mentor.

Kakashi let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He stood up and decided to warn the others. There must be more than a few sober people from Momiji's birthday party. It would take Konoha's greatest men to stop an Uchiha in a murderous rampage. He had to protect Sakura.

With a snap, he vanished from sight.

oOoOoOo

Sasuke exited the teahouse without even realizing it. As soon as he stepped out into the night air, he started to run very fast. The Uchiha mansion was quite some distance away from the teahouse. He was like a man possessed. Black tattoos snaked and twisted around his lean, pale body from the mark on his back. He felt angry, focused and powerful. He'd forgotten how magnificent it felt when he stood over the precipice of power.

Images and sounds continued to flood his mind.

The red and gold leaves of autumn as they raked them in. The cold rain washing over his body as he stood over his parent's graves. Momiji stopped crying as her mother healed her wound. Itachi promised to train him when they had spare time. Sakura was kissing him behind the sheets they had hung on laundry day.

He screamed angrily and gripped his head. It was so painful.

Sasuke continued to run.

She made me a fool! She tried to change me. She wanted me to live as her puppet, he chanted. She's no different from Orochimaru or Itachi...

The thought of the evil man made him see red. It was rage that coursed through his veins.

How dare she manipulate me! How dare that woman lie to me!

His fists clenched. Sasuke could think of nothing but himself.

"I'm going to punish her. I'm going to hurt her so much in order for her to pay for the humiliation I'd gotten from her hands. She was never worthy to be my bride. I should've seen her true colors. She's as manipulative as Orochimaru. How dare she betray me!" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he imagined what he would like to do to her. He couldn't believe how she had destroyed his integirty, his pride and his family name. How she had destroyed his trust.

He actually felt like his old self again.

oOoOoOo

Sakura watched her children sleep. Momiji, Yuki and Natsumi had decided to sleep together tonight. They looked so calm and so serene. The sweet little angels who never found out about the atrocities that was committed after dark. It meant that they were still innocent.

She pushed away Momiji's bangs and grinned to see something sparkling. Their little girl didn't bother removing her father's gift. She removed the butterfly clip and placed it gently on the pillow. It would be the first thing that her dear first daughter would see in the morning.

The mother smiled at the charming picture of her three children snuggling together. They looked so different yet so alike. The twins adored sleeping in Momiji's room because they claimed they felt so safe.

With a kiss on her each of their foreheads, she got up from the warmth of the bed. It was time to go to her room anyway. She couldn't spend the night with them. Sasuke wouldn't want to find the bed empty. He would march in and dance with her then pull her in his arms to make love.

She blushed. He didn't know yet. It was still her little secret.

The party had been a success. It was too bad that Sasuke didn't get to see his planning come to fruition. Ino had teased that they envied her for her husband's input. The other men weren't quite so generous. She had laughed it off but she was full of pride. Life was perfect if it was always this way.

She went to their bedroom to change. A quick glance at the wall clock told her that it was almost midnight. She hadn't realized that it was so late. Sasuke went out most nights but he went back before midnight. It was still very strange that he chose to disappear on the night of Momiji's birthday.

Something was not right.

Sakura bit her lip. It couldn't be. She knew that Sasuke couldn't have found her diary. It was impossible because he never knew of its existence.

I can always check the attic, she decided.

She went to her armoire and took out her pajamas. Without a second thought, she slipped out of the pretty red dress that she was wearing. Her eyes landed on her reflection in the mirror. She smiled as she canned her body for signs of change. Her hand caressed the small curve on her abdomen.

Maybe she can tell him tonight.

Sakura changed into her pajamas. She was about to brush her hair when she realized it was missing from her dresser. With a start, she remembered it had fallen on the floor after she'd brushed Natsumi's hair. Her daughter had raced out of the room and she had to follow.

She went to her bed and knelt down. It was slightly dark in her bedroom so she relied on her touch. She reached under the bed and started to feel for the antique silver brush. Anticipating cool metal, she recoiled when she felt the silk cover of a book. Her eyes widened as she reached in to pull it out.

Sakura fought the urge to throw it back to the floor.

Sasuke had found her diary.

oOoOoOo

_To be continued…_


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke stopped running and he looked up at the Uchiha mansion. Dark clouds were gathering in the sky. The light on the master's bedroom was on. He could see Sakura's silhouette on the window.

He heard his blood pounding in his ears. The heat coming from his scar intensified. It was the siren call of death and hatred. He couldn't resist. His thirst for revenge was too great.

Sasuke threw open the front door. The wind rushed inside and he didn't bother closing it. He ran up the stairs and he didn't care if his children woke up. It was time to get even with his lying, manipulative wife.

She was everything to me and she did this! He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get to Sakura and squeeze every single detail from her.

When he entered their bedroom, he saw her on the bed. She was shaking. She looked terrified as she held on to something. As he came closer, he saw that she was clutching her diary to her chest. So she knew.

Sakura looked up when she heard his footsteps. Her eyes widened with terror as she drank in the sight of her husband. The curse seal marks crawled all over his body and he emanated a faint red aura. His eyes were of the fiery red Sharinggan.

Red like blood, red like war, she thought involuntarily.

Her instincts yelled for her to get up, get her children and run. She had to protect the children. This wasn't the Sasuke she could placate with her pain. This was a Sasuke who had gone out of his mind because he'd finally given in to his demons of hatred.

She set her lips in a defiant line. It was her plan. It was going to backfire on her anyway. Everything was too good to last. She would have to face the consequences. She was responsible. Let him hurt her as he sees fit. She was not a masochist but if it was what would calm Sasuke, she was willing to go with it.

What were a few more hours of pain? She thought as she stood up. I refuse to give up.

Sasuke struck her face. She fell back on the bed, holding her cheek. Her body started to tremble. It was starting all over again. The horrendous beatings, the heartbreaking arguments and the return of her husband to his old self was enough to make a chill run through her body.

"How dare you do this to me," Sasuke said coldly. "You bitch. You think you could get away with lying to me!"

She raised angry green eyes to him but she did not speak.

He slapped her again. "You hid my identity. You made me look like a caged animal! Do I look like I live for your pleasures? You're the bitch I kept around. You're only the woman I married to get children on!

"You lied and manipulated me! You hid everything from me! Did you think I would not find out? Did you think I would not punish you for your impudence?" Sasuke shook her shoulders roughly. He grabbed her hair and threw her facedown on to the floor. "You forget your place."

Sakura started to sob. She couldn't believe it. Her husband had completely forgotten about love. He was insane with rage. "Will it kill you to think about us?"

"There areno us," he spat.

She started to get up. He pushed her back on the floor. Without thinking, he placed a foot at the small of her back and pushed. She cried out. "S-Sasuke!"

"You're nothing but property," he said coldly. "You're not a wife but a servant to your husband."

"That's not true," she protested "You married me because you love me! I know you still have feelings for me."

"What feelings?" Sasuke whispered as he removed his foot. He grabbed her long hair and yanked. Sakura felt tears come into her eyes. "I do not have any."

Sakura bit her lips to keep from crying out. She couldn't fight back. She felt guilt, anger; shame and regret fight for control. Where was her strength? Where was her determination? Was she a person but a _thing _without feelings for him to play with?

She struggled. She was his wife, mother of his children. It was time to get out of this underworld. She shouldn't have let him abuse her. Letting him hurt her was not the way out. She should use her head and calm down.

I did it because I love you, she thought as she endured the slaps and punches. I did it because I thought I could change you.

She forced herself to remain calm. When he sees that she was not struggling, he would stop. It would give him no satisfaction if his opponent was not responding. She often did that to get him to stop before. It would hurt later but what mattered was that he would stop.

Her right eye could barely remain open. Her cheeks were puffy with his blows. She felt sick and weak. It took all of her self-control not to scream when he punched her stomach. Fear pulsed in her being. The baby!

"Why'd you do that, Sakura?" he raged on. "Why did you lie to me?"

Sakura felt him loosen his hold. She collapsed on the floor, holding her belly. Tears ran down her swollen cheeks. Shaking from shock, she curled up into a ball. Her lower body contracted and she felt waves of pain.

"Why did you let me do this to you?" Sasuke asked softly.

She raised her eyes. In a fleeting moment, she saw the husband that she loved. Violence was never the answer. They should talk. They shouldn't have hurt each other. It was a messy and painful situation. When would they get out of this underworld?

"Because I hope you would stop," she answered "Because I thought you'd change."

Sasuke let out an angry roar and he pulled her to her feet. He stared at her eyes. She was scared and angry. He felt chilled when he saw the love and faith in her eyes. Sakura was telling the truth.

"Why did you lie to me when I lost my memory?" he asked in a low growl.

Sakura bit back her sobs. "It was because I loved you. I was selfish for wanting to be happy. I was selfish for hoping that you wouldn't change back to _this_. But don't condemn me because I did it out of love.

"Do you know how much I want to protect you from the demons? Even after killing your brother, you remained bloodthirsty. I wanted to help you heal! I wanted to see you change and open your eyes to see how good life was to you! You have me and your children who dearly love you! Wasn't that enough to solve your issues? I did this because I love you, Sasuke. I lied and manipulated because I wanted to save you!"

Sasuke grew rigid with shock. He stared at her as if he had never quite seen her before. He remembered the diary entires. He remembered his dreams. He remembered the sweet dreamy haze of his amnesia.

Sakura did not know how he would take it. He was used to seeing her keep quiet and retreat to the corner. That was enough. She was going to make him see that she was not as bad as she seemed. She did it all because she had good intentions.

"You still lied to me," he said angrily.

"You won't wake up from your nightmare," she shot back.

"I hate you," Sasuke said, growing angrier still. "I hate you for what you've done."

Sakura clutched her abdomen. It was getting more painful. "I will always love you."

Sasuke felt his vision grow black. He _was_ pain. He didn't realize that he was screaming and clutching his head. Visions and images crowded his consciousness. He was lost in a mixture of reality and fantasy. Itachi. Orochimaru. Sakura. They were all laughing and taunting him.

He fell to his knees. The voices in his head were getting stronger. The cursed seal blazed. He was burning with a fever that would not cool down. It was too much. Power flooded every fiber of his being. He felt like he was getting drunk with the taste.

The voice of his brother whispered and cajoled. Hurt. Pain. Make her hurt. Make her feel what you've always felt. Push them away. No one can ever understand your pain.

Sasuke struggled with the voice. No, a small voice in the back of his mind said. I don't want to hurt Sakura anymore.

You're a weak man. You must show you're strong by hurting her. You're never strong enough to overpower me. Show me you're strong by hurting her, Itachi's voice whispered. He felt enticed by his cajoling voice.

Sakura watched her husband rock back and forth. He was struggling with his emotions. In a low voice, Sasuke was saying things she didn't want to hear. She felt worried. Sasuke might never rise out of his brother's hold if she never woke him up.

She knelt by him, ready to reach out and shake him. Oh, Sasuke, please fight.

Sasuke did not want to fight anymore. It was as if he was losing control over himself.

_Itachi was always stronger. Itachi would always win. Itachi took away my family. Itachi will take away my Sakura and my children. I would never let him do that. I'd rather let him get me… _Sasuke closed his eyes tightly.

"Sasuke," Sakura said softly and touched his shoulder. Compassion was in her eyes. "Please, wake up."

He glanced at her. Sharinggan eyes were murderous. She felt fear again. This was not Sasuke anymore. Sasuke was driven mad by his demons.

"You should die!" Sasuke yelled and he pushed her away. Sakura screamed as she was thrown back to the wall. Her head hit the hard surface and she slid slowly to the floor. Redness flowered in between her legs.

Sasuke stared in shock. He didn't want to kill her. Without thinking, he crawled towards his wife. He touched her pulse, her face and her neck. She was still breathing. She was still alive.

He noticed the puddle of blood in between her legs. He looked at it with horror. No!

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," he whispered. He didn't know what to feel. He didn't know what to think. "I'm so sorry…"

Sasuke did not anticipate the arrival of the Jounin squad. Their friends didn't need to look at the room in disarray and at the couple. They knew what happened. Kakashi went forward and scooped Sakura up into his arms. Without a word, he vanished.

The other men thought to restrain Sasuke but he was still kneeling on the floor. Naruto gestured for them to go. It was time to deal with his best friend again.

Naruto pulled Sasuke up by his collar before punching him. He focused all of his chakra on that single punch. Rage was present on his face.

Sasuke did not fight back.

"You cold and heartless bastard," Naruto said quietly "I loathe you. What you did to Sakura-chan was unforgivable."

The Uchiha heir did not answer.

"You know why she did that? She loved you! Loved you when no one in their right mind would! She held on to your marriage because she loved you. Sakura never fought back because she believed that you would stop for your children." Naruto said in a very low growl. His eyes flashed dangerously. He punched Sasuke's other cheek.

"You know what made you so weak, Sasuke?" Sasuke did not answer. "You refused to believe in love! You thought that power was in violence, in killing! You walk around like you're the only wounded person in the world when that's not true! So what if your brother killed your whole family! Well, you're not the only one hurt, you know! It's not enough to exempt you from getting a life. You should've moved on when you took your revenge on your brother. Some therapy it did! After more than nine years, he continued to haunt you because you wouldn't move on, damn it!"

Naruto was breathless with rage.

"You have a family. You have a wife who loves you despite your homicidal tendencies. Why don't you stop living in the past and see how blessed you are!" the blond yelled and delivered one more punch. "They love you and they need you. Show them that you deserve it."

Naruto let him go. Sasuke's head was bowed. Without another word, Naruto vanished.

Sasuke's mind reeled with the truth. He knew that it was true. He was still trapped in the past. What Naruto had said made a lot of sense. He shouldn't have hurt Sakura.

He felt tears make hot trails on his cheeks. He touched his cheeks.

Sasuke went towards the bed and put his face on his hands. Deep regret, hatred for him and worry for Sakura fought for control. He was twice damned because of what he'd done. He was no different from the immature and angry youth that he was.

Sakura did not deserve what he'd done.

He deserved hell.

His ears pricked up when he heard footsteps in the hall. The soft voice of Hyuuga Hinata was talking to his children. He realized that they were going to take away his children. They would soothe and shelter them until it was over.

Sasuke turned his eyes to the doorway. Sharinggan met Sharinggan. He was stunned to see the fiery red eyes on his nine-year-old daughter's face.

"Momiji…" he whispered. Thoughts flew in and out of his head. Panic rose up in him. She saw the whole thing! Oh, how it must have hurt his darling brat! When would he make things right?

"I hate you!" The cherry-headed girl screamed. She took the butterfly clip from her hair and threw it at him. It shattered on the floor. Without another word, she ran down the stairs.

Heavy raindrops splattered on the window. The wind raged and howled outside. It was hell.

Sasuke got up and opened the windows. Raindrops slapped against his face and wet the carpet. He closed his eyes and let the warmth run down his cheeks. He thought that if he got struck by lightning, he deserved it.

oOoOoOo

_To be continued…_


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke sat with his back against the wall. His wet clothes had dried uncomfortably and he could feel a chill creeping up his body. But he didn't move from his position. Rain raged outside. The bedroom was a mess and the carpets were soaked because he left the window open.

He didn't move.

It was morning, he knew. He didn't want to count how many hours had passed since he threatened to kill his wife. The night felt like it lasted a thousand years. He couldn't help but think about his actions and words. He couldn't deny that it was him who finally lost control.

He knew without a doubt that he recovered his memories. Everything rushed back to him after he calmed down. He remembered his family, his older brother, his travels and missions, his marriage and the accident that took it all away. He can recall his brother's face when he died, his parents bodies under the moonlight and the birth of his first child. It was all there in his head.

Sasuke couldn't believe himself. It was so unfair to Sakura. He blamed everything on her when it was his entire fault.

The rainy morning intensified his melancholy. Staying inside their bedroom conjured old memories that he couldn't bear to think about. A mixture of new and old, good and bad images kept flashing in his mind.

The dark-haired man took several deep breaths to assess the situation.

Firstly he lost control and almost killed his wife. Secondly his eldest daughter had seen the awful event and hated him. Lastly he was unsure of what to do in order to regain his pride, his name and his honor.

Losing the respect of his daughter had taught him that. There were many ways that a man can fail. If he lost the love and respect of his children, he had definitely landed in hell. To Sasuke, hell looked like the Uchiha mansion without any inhabitants inside. He didn't want to lose his family.

Sasuke pulled up his legs to his chest and hugged them. He laid his head on his knees before letting his eyelids close. Scenes from last night flashed before his eyes. He tensed and clenched his fists.

Sakura was crying. She lay against the wall while blood flowed from between her legs. Her green eyes were flashing with love, anger and hurt. She was screaming. They were shouting at each other. He was hearing his older brother in his head again. Momij's red eyes were staring at him fiercely.

Suddenly he was in a dark room. He looked around but he saw nothing except himself. It was curious to be wrapped in endless and eternal darkness. He wondered if he was dead.

The images continued. He was hurting her by delivering punches and blows. His words cut deep. Sakura was trying to calm him. He hit her hard enough to cause permanent damage. She was crying again.

Stop it, he thought angrily. I didn't mean it! I didn't want to hurt them!

_Oh, you didn't?_ Itachi's voice whispered in his ears. _You always wanted to prove you were a man._

"I am a man. I can protect them from you," Sasuke seethed. "I am stronger than you."

_You're not. I can take them away. _The laughter rang in his ears. _I can take them away like Mother and Father. You couldn't save them because you were weak. You won't be able to save your family either._

"Stop talking!" The Uchiha heir retorted as his Sharinggan activated automatically. "Don't talk about Mother and Father. You're dirt and disgrace to the Uchiha name! I will kill you."

_You can't get rid of me. I'm always around. _Itachi's voice lowered dangerously. _I am always with you._

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. His control was slipping. "I will kill you! Just like I killed Orochimaru! You won't lay a finger on them. You will touch neither hide nor hair!"

_I did. I hurt them last night. Didn't you feel the soft flesh under your fist? Didn't you hear their screams? I will get them next time… _The voice raised the hairs on the back of his neck.

"YOU WON'T!" Sasuke shouted. "I will protect them because I love them more than I love myself. You won't take away Sakura from me."

_You'll love her though she lied._ The tone was snide and condescending. _How can you forget her lies and deceit so easily?_

"That's because I love her. That's because I can forgive her." Sasuke replied firmly. His red eyes flashed. "I've killed you Itachi! I've defeated you, avenged my family and rid my life of you! You don't have power over me anymore."

The dark room dissolved. He let out a sigh of relief as he sank to his knees. Itachi was finally gone. The nightmare was _over_.

Sasuke opened his eyes weakly. He lifted his head slightly and regretted it; he realized that he had a raging headache. Wincing slightly, he glanced at the open window. The rain had lightened and the sun would break the clouds soon.

He blinked several times. That was a good sign. The ghost of his elder brother that always hovered at the back of his mind was gone.

Uchiha Itachi was finally gone.

oOoOoOo

"Momiji-chan, would you like some tea?" Uzumaki Hinata asked in a gentle voice. She peered at the small lump under the covers worriedly. The twins went without questions but the oldest sister would pose some trouble.

"No," was the muffled reply.

"Would you like to have some soup?" she wheedled.

"No thank you," came out as politely as possible.

Hinata sighed softly. She was used to boisterous and rambunctious little boys. Coaxing little girls demanded more patience and subtlety. "Momiji-chan, your little siblings are waiting for you downstairs. Would you want them to be worried?"

The lump stirred. Hope leaped into her heart. She might have a chance to get through after all!

Hinata sat at the very edge of the small bed. She looked down on the Uchiha heiress with gentle eyes. It was her promise to Sakura that bound her to the little children. Sakura considered Hinata as her best friend, her confidant. She had taken an oath to care and protect them if anything unforeseen happened. It was agreed upon that she would take them away.

It saddened her that the marriage of her two friends was falling apart. Sakura had always wanted to marry Sasuke and be his wife. The determination and single-minded pursuit of that desire was fueled by love. If Sakura deserved anything, it was marriage to the man she loved. Who could have thought that the perfect marriage was crumbling?

What broke her heart was that their daughter had to see it all.

"There's breakfast in the table," Hinata said in a coaxing tone "You can play with your siblings and friends after that."

The covers were pushed back. Tangled pink silk covered puffy eyes and red lips. The white nightgown made Hinata think of her as younger and more vulnerable. Uchiha Momiji was biting back her sobs.

Hinata waited tentatively until the little girl crawled to her lap. She wrapped her in warmth and comfort. She soothed her while rocking back and forth. Poor girl, she thought in spite of herself.

After a while, Momiji's sobs ceased.

Hinata didn't say anything. She had learned long ago that silence sometimes makes people talk more than when she urged them. It was what she'd do if it was she who needed to talk.

"I saw them. They were fighting so hard. Mama was crying. Papa was shouting… When he hit Mama, she was thrown to the wall." The memory brought fresh tears. Dark eyes turned to Hinata wildly. "Is my Mama dead? What will happen to us? How can you pretend that everything's all right and I can still have breakfast?"

"Shh," the Hyuuga heiress murmured softly. She listened carefully.

"I have to take care of them. I have to stop Papa. I'm so angry at him!" Momiji babbled. She was crying so hard, she shook. "Mama needs me. I need to help take care of Yuki-chan and Natsu-chan… Aunt Hinata, why did they have to fight? I don't want Papa to get mad at Mama…"

The sad and lost look in her eyes broke Hinata's heart. It was more effective than shredding her soul to a million little pieces. "Were they fighting because of us? If they'd stop, I promise we'll be angels. We'll be good children… I don't want Papa near us again… We can't love him anymore if he'd do that again!"

Hinata hugged her tighter. Momiji whimpered. "I'm so scared, so scared… I didn't know what to do…"

After a while, Hinata tucked her back into bed. The Uchiha heiress was worn out from crying and talking. It hurt her to coax the little girl to relive her memories but it was important. She had to gauge the damage that it had wrought upon her.

She left the bedroom and went to the kitchen. The children were finished eating and had run outside to play in the rain. She didn't mind cleaning up after their mess until it was time to wash and bathe them after a happy romp under the rain. It would give her time to think and organize her ideas.

Hinata was so busy cleaning that she didn't notice her husband in the doorway. He let out an exaggerated sigh before plopping down on a chair. Smiling, she turned to him. "What's the news?"

Naruto rubbed his temples. "Sakura-chan will be fine. Tsunade-baachan did everything she can to save the baby. Did you know she was pregnant again? Argh, I can't believe Sasuke-baka would hurt a pregnant woman! Sakura-chan's sleeping at the hospital. I don't think she can leave after a few days… or weeks if she wants to avoid the crazy husband of hers."

The Hyuuga heiress sat down on his knee and held his hand. She kissed his forehead too. "You're a very good friend."

"I feel like an ass." Naruto muttered under his breath. "I wasn't able to get there in time. And I should've punched sense into Sasuke a long time ago! If he didn't get amnesia, I doubt that I'll find out about their situation. They're my teammates and I should've been there for them."

"You're a very good friend," she repeated gently "It's not our right to interfere in a married couple's trouble. Would you want them to interfere?"

"No," Naruto objected "but I don't go around beating my wife in front of my kids."

Hinata hugged his neck. "What I'm saying is that I'm very glad that you helped them and that Sakura-chan will be fine. Now that Sasuke has his memories, I believe that they can talk this through."

"They should talk in front of us so that we can restrain him if he gets violent again;" Naruto said seriously "I don't mind beating him up. He never changed! Sasuke-baka is still a baka because he doesn't appreciate all the trouble that we went through for him… If anyone didn't know what a debt of gratitude was, it would be him."

"He's just confused," she said soothingly.

"Why are you defending him?" the blond asked, suddenly curious. His blue eyes flashed with jealousy. "You've got a crush on him!?"

"I don't," the dark-haired woman laughed softly "He needs at least one person to believe in him. Sasuke-san isn't all that bad, I'm sure."

"Oh he's bad," Naruto insisted "I think Sakura won't want him for a husband anymore. She was murmuring something about divorce when they finished the operations…"

Hinata stared at him. "No, they can't…"

"What?" the blond stared back. "Hinata, what are you saying?"

"They can't divorce. Not now. The emotional well-being of the children must be considered. Momiji-chan talked to me a while ago," she said quietly. Her pearl-gray eyes were sad. "She was scared that her parents were fighting because of them. If they do that, it will reinforce that belief."

"That means that the children will blame themselves," Naruto said slowly.

Hinata nodded. "We can take care of them. But the only way to heal their wounds is to make them work through this as a family. They have to learn that the only balm to suffering is forgiveness."

The blond kissed her. "Don't forget about love."

"I can't forget about love," she said gently. "Sakura-chan always believed in love. Sasuke-san must believe in love."

"I told him as much," Naruto murmured as he recalled the words that he threw at him. "That's the problem with Sasuke-baka. He didn't give love a chance."

The married couple sat together in silence. Their grip on each other's hands tightened. It was their commitment to each other that strengthened their bond.

Hinata gazed into her beloved husband's eyes. "I'm just glad that Sakura made good memories for him."

"It's still lying," Naruto said thoughtfully. "She still lied."

"They still made memories with each other. I'll bet that Sasuke-san changed because of that," she said softly. "Nobody can remain hardhearted forever."

"Well, you haven't met the demon that's named Sasuke." Naruto grumbled.

Hinata squeezed his hand. "Everything will be all right for all of us, I promise. Just believe in them. I know that you want the best for them but let them work it out. If there's anything that Sakura-chan believed in, it's that she must never let the sun go down on her anger."

"Look at where that got her," he retorted. She pinched his cheek. "Love's greatest gift to the human soul is forgiveness."

"I'm thankful then." Naruto said as he hugged his wife tightly. He was grateful that he had a loving and forgiving wife. It was common knowledge that she was an angel for forgiving again and again.

Their laughter played in the air as the children, wet and muddy, came in. It was the sound that soothed the twins' troubled hearts.

oOoOoOo

Ino watched her best friend sleep.

She had rushed to the hospital as soon as she heard. It was intuition that kept her awake and restless. She wasn't surprised when Shikamaru left last night to help with the sortie that would deal with the disturbance in the Uchiha mansion.

Packing the essentials was her first priority. She knew that Sakura's parents lived far away from the Village and no one would look after the invalid. No one will know what kind of soap and shampoo Sakura used or how many towels she needed. So Ino presented herself to the Hokage with a determined will.

She reached forward to take Sakura's hand. The operation was successful. It was a blessing from God that Konoha possessed state-of-the-art equipment and that the Hokage personally dealt with the situation. Thanks to Tsunade-sama, Sakura's unborn baby was safe.

Ino didn't study to become a medic Nin so she got a bit lost with the medical jargon. But she understood that Sakura had sustained a fall that could possibly injure her child so they had to take precautions. It shocked her when she laid eyes on her best friend for the first time.

Sakura was almost unrecognizable. Her complexion was pale. Bruises of all shapes and sizes colored her arms and legs. The blood that trickled slowly from between her legs shocked Ino. The blonde harried the doctors and nurses to go faster to save her until they persuaded her to wait while they wheeled Sakura into the emergency room.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there," the blonde woman whispered with regret. "I know I should've stayed behind."

She kissed the back of Sakura's hand.

They had been best friends since childhood. Ever since she laid eyes on the shy cherry blossom, she knew that she wanted to be friends forever. Even though they fought over Sasuke for years, Ino always knew that Sakura would win. She just let it go on because it was great fun to be rivals for a change. That deepened their bond and strengthened their friendship.

Ino was the first person Sakura told when she got engaged. It seemed only fitting for them to reconcile on that day. That was then that they promised that they'd stay with each other whatever happened.

"Well, I'm here now," she said quietly "I won't leave you. I can't believe I let you live with him for almost nine years!"

Friends were supposed to watch over and guide friends. Ino felt guilty that she didn't watch over Sakura as she was supposed to. Why didn't she convince her friend to leave, to move on? Why did she encourage her friend to hold on, to believe in the sanctity of marriage? Why didn't she let her get a divorce to get away from an abusive husband?

She rubbed the back of Sakura's hand gingerly. It was her fault that Sakura nearly died last night. She was supposed to talk to Sakura after dinner to discuss the progress of the plan. Her mind was made up to warn her friend to tell the truth now or suffer the consequences later. But she didn't.

Seeing her friend's happy face made her falter. She also saw the tender moment that the couple exchanged after she led all of the guests to the living room. Maybe it will be all right, she had thought. Maybe I shouldn't meddle at all.

But she should've meddled. She should've forced Sakura to see sense. Nothing so good could ever last.

Ino sighed. She knew that Sasuke adored his wife. Throughout the whole ordeal that he had amnesia, she witnessed the genuine love that the man had for his wife. He was tender, sweet and wholly attentive to Sakura. She was almost surprised because Sasuke struck her as the kind of guy who'd revel in his wife's presence. It was strange because she never imagine that he would be capable of such things.

The blonde woman had a few guesses of her own. She wondered if it was Sasuke's subconscious that influenced him or if it was his hidden desire. Or she could hazard a guess that the complete change of attitude was because of the amnesia. Whatever it was, it made Sakura happy.

That happiness was short-lived. They should've known better than to play with fire. Sasuke was like a volcano that they couldn't control. It was only a matter of time before everything built up and boiled over. They shouldn't have expected Sasuke to stay like that forever.

"Tha past always comes back," Ino murmured "Sasuke must fight himself if he wants a future with you."

She wasn't going to let her best friend go back to that awful place. If Ino was famous for anything, it was her stubbornness.

It was her turn to protect her best friend.

oOoOoOo

Shikamaru entered the hospital room cautiously. He saw his blonde-haired wife slumped over the edge of the bed, sleeping. She was also clutching Sakura's hand tightly. A smile crept up his lips.

A glance at the sleeping pink-haired woman took it away.

He stared at them for a minute with gentle eyes. Those two had gone through a lot together. He'd watched them talk, laugh, pull each other's hair and bicker like sisters. His wife treasured that friendship so it was no surprise to find her here.

When he first heard of the plan, he was incredulous. There was no way they could hide the truth from Sasuke forever. There was no guarantee that it would work. The plan had so many loopholes, so many liabilities. What if someone slipped? What if Sasuke found out?

Sakure seemed to have everything covered then. She only needed their cooperation. By making they promise, she was securing their loyalty. When his wife gave it, he had to. He wasn't about to let their lives unravel because of a wayward Uchiha.

So Shikamaru stood on guard. He watched, waited and helped. His observations and assumptions helped him study their characters more closely. He was certain that Sasuke would find out before his daughter's birthday. His predictions about the Uchiha's reactions were also correct.

It all comes down to this, the Nara clan head thought. I'm sorry Sakura.

He bent down and gathered his wife into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck sleepily as he adjusted her position. He just couldn't let her sleep in such an uncomfortable place. It was time to take her home. If Ino wanted, she could come back later.

Rock Lee entered the room carrying a bouquet of flowers in a vase. His expression was a mixture of anger and sadness. Walking past them, he set the vase down on the side table quietly.

The men exchanged glances.

"I'll guard her," Lee said.

"I'll take Ino home," Shikamaru replied.

They stared at the sleeping Sakura with a mixture of relief and regret. It hit them that they almost lost her. Annoying and perky as she was, she was still a part of them. Their lives wouldn't be the same without her. Nobody realized how many friends she'd made over the years or how much love she'd spread.

"When she wakes up, tell us." The Nara leader said quietly. "Ino would want to tend to her. If she wants to discuss divorce, I'll be available for the weekend."

Rock Lee turned to Shikamaru, determined. "I can't believe Sasuke did this."

"I can," Shikamaru said, suddenly tired "There's only so many ways that a man can hurt a woman he loved."

"I could've protected her," the Green Beast of Konoha growled "I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Even after all these years, I'm still in love with her…"

The silence was comforting.

Shikamaru turned to his friend, serious. "It's our choices that make our lives. It was her choice to love Sasuke. It was her choice to endure him, to lie to him and to protect him. It was her choice to believe that he'd love her back. We can't do anything about that. We can only respect her choices."

"I know," Lee murmured as he looked up to prevent tears from falling down his cheeks. "That's why I can only hold back."

The Jounin Boss didn't say anything. He also respected a man's need to be alone. With a nod, he left the room with his sleeping wife.

oOoOoOo

_To be continued… _


	17. Chapter 17

Shizune carried a tea tray to the Hokage's office in the hospital. The tray had a steaming teapot, two teacups and toasted bread with butter on a small plate. She opened the door and entered the room as carefully as she could. "Here's tea to calm your nerves," she said quietly.

Tsunade looked up at her assistant. She managed a small smile as the younger woman placed the tray on the table. It was almost afternoon. She didn't realize that it was so late. They didn't eat breakfast or lunch at all.

"Thanks," the Godaime said.

"It's nothing," the dark-haired woman smiled. She urged her mistress to drink and eat. The assistant knew that hospital food weren't the Godaime's favorites but it would have to do.

The blonde woman started to eat listlessly. It was rare for the Godaimeto look so serious and thoughtful. Shizune knew that her mistress was a very good woman who cared a lot about the town and its people. Very few people knew about that side of her.

Shizune sat down on the chair in front of the desk. She let out a small sigh. Working to save Sakura had drained them. It was also disturbing to apply all of their healing techniques on the young woman who learned it from them. She knew that they won't be able to sleep peacefully tonight.

"Sasuke must be restrained," Tsunade said suddenly.

The dark-haired woman looked up. "What?"

"Sasuke Uchiha must be restrained," the Godaime repeated. Her brown eyes were fierce. She faintly resembled a tigress that will die to protect her cubs. "He's gone too far."

Shizune looked down on her hands.

It was definitely anger, guilt and regret that drove the Godaime towards such a harsh decision. All of Sakura's friends felt guilty and responsible for her current conditions. Even she felt guilty for not warning Sakura about the loopholes in the plan.

She sighed again. It was love that blinded them from seeing the consequences. They loved Sakura so much that they were willing to close their eyes and let her do what she wanted. It was in that, they failed.

"What are you planning, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked quietly.

The blonde gazed at her with such ferocity that Shizune flinched. Everybody knew that it was not wise to anger a legendary sennin. "I'm going to place a warrant of arrest for him and then beat him senseless."

Shizune raised her eyebrows. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

"He shouldn't have abused her," Tsunade said gravely "I know that our laws states that we shouldn't intervene between married couples but enough is enough. If Sakura won't file for a restraining order, I'd issue it myself."

The assistant didn't say anything.

Tsunade continued on the same serious voice. "We can't let this go on. She's a battered wife! Sakura should be protected from his savageness. I always knew that the Uchiha clan had bad blood in them... Because of Sakura, I was willing to accept Sasuke back into society. But after what he did, I'm ready to exile him."

Silence filled the whole room.

Shizune had to admit that she agreed with the Godaime. It was sensible and practical. "Will Sakura agree?"

"I don't know," the Godaime answered. She suddenly looked older and more tired to Shizune's eyes. Brown eyes mirrored worry and anxiety. "I'll talk to her when she wakes up. She must see that it's gone too far."

"I'll check on her," Shizune murmured and excused herself out of the room.

Tsunade stared down at her cooled tea. The future looked as dark and murky. She set her lips in a determined line. Even if that was the case, that didn't mean she couldn't prepare for it.

oOoOoOo

"Where's Onee-san?" Yuki asked as he tugged at Hinata's skirt. He looked troubled. "Didn't she eat breakfast?"

Hinata wiped her hands on her apron. She patted his head. "She's sleeping, Yuki-kun. Are you worried about her?"

He nodded shyly.

She took his hand and led him towards the living room. They sat down on the couch. Yuki kept his head bowed. The gray-eyed woman stared at him before reaching forward to run her fingers on his hair.

"She'll be fine," Hinata said soothingly "Your sister is a strong person. She's just tired."

"How is Mama?" Yuki asked. He looked worried. "You said that she had to go to the hospital. Why can't we go there? Why isn't Papa taking care of us? Where is he?"

So many questions, she thought. "Sakura-san is fine. Your father is at home. He needs to take care of some things." She stroked his hair soothingly. "I'm taking care of you because I promised your mother."

"Will she come back?" he looked at her with imploring eyes. "Will she come back to get us?"

Hinata's heart went out to him. She gave him a hug. "Yes, she will. If you want, you can write a letter to her while she's in the hospital. I'll ask Naruto to bring it there."

"Really?" Yuki looked cheered up already. "I want to tell Mama that we miss her already. I don't know what happened but I'm worried."

You don't want to know, Hinata thought sadly. She forced a smile on her face. "That's all right. Little children shouldn't worry too much. When Momiji-chan and Natsumi-chan comes along, we'll write a letter to your mother."

Yuki turned trusting eyes to Hinata. "Papa and Mama aren't fighting, are they? If they are, I'm going to ask them to stop it… I can fight. I can protect Mama."

The dark-haired woman hugged him again. She blinked back the tears that welled up in her eyes. "I know you can… But let's not worry about that. Would you like some cookies?"

He didn't look convinced but he nodded.

Hinata left the living room to get the proffered treats. In the kitchen, she placed a plateful of cookies and two tall glasses of milk into a plate. Carrying them carefully, she went back to check on Yuki.

The door was slightly ajar. She heard cheerful voices. Smiling slightly, she peeked through the crack. The twins were talking and laughing. She straightened a little to see them better. They were drawing and scribbling things on the papers that she left behind purposefully last night.

She didn't need to ask where they got the crayons. Her children had probably provided them. She knew that they sympathized with the mysterious plight of the Uchiha children. It warmed her heart to know that they were growing up to become compassionate and helpful.

"I'm going to tell Mama how much I love her," Natsumi said. Everyone who knew her could recognize the defiant and determine tone in her voice. "I'll tell her that I'd sleep early."

"I'd tell her that I'm going to clean the yard when we come home," said Yuki, equally determined. He didn't look intimidated by the big boy's job. "I'm going to do it everyday with Papa."

"I promise I won't eat in the bedroom," the twin sister flashed a victory sign.

Unfazed, the twin brother replied, "I promise won't spill juice on the couch!"

Natsumi looked sad. "I wonder how long we'll stay here."

"Aunt Hinata said that until Mama gets better, we'll stay with her," he said gently "I guess that's okay."

"I want to stay with Aunt Ino," the younger twin said suddenly "Because they've got pet deer in their garden."

Hinata suppressed a smile.

"Did Mama and Papa have a fight?" Natsumi asked. She believed that her twin brother would know because he was older than her. "I didn't hear them."

"Onee-san heard them," Yuki answered, averting his eyes. "I heard it too. But I was too scared to go and look."

"Was that why you told me to go back to sleep when I woke up?" She looked shocked. "This is horrible. I _knew_ it."

The dark-haired boy looked at his sister, surprised. "You knew what?"

"I knew they were fighting before," Natsumi said matter-of-factly. She didn't look at her brother's hurt face. "I didn't know it was important. Papa and Mama wasn't like Aunt Hinata and Uncle Naruto, you know. They don't kiss or hold hands."

"That doesn't mean they don't love each other," Yuki argued.

"Sometimes I thought that they hated each other," the younger twin looked like she was about to cry. "I was so scared because I don't want them to. I want them to be happy. If they are, I'll be happy too."

The dark-haired boy got up and wrapped his twin sister in an embrace. He wasn't used to seeing her cry. Natsumi never cried if she could help it. He was surprised but he hid it.

"Shh," he murmured "They're happy. We're happy because we're a family."

"We're a family but," she choked on her sobs. "Do they love us, Yuki?"

"They love us," Yuki answered and he blinked rapidly to stop his tears because he shouldn't cry. Boys don't cry. He shouldn't because he believed that he was strong. He must be strong to take care of his mother and sisters. "We'll be all right, you'll see. Mama and Papa will come to take us home soon enough."

Hinata gazed at the twins with a painful heart. They were hurt and confused. It was only natural for six-year-olds to want their parents. Families always meant so much to children. She understood what they were going through right now.

If Sakura and Sasuke divorced, it would destroy them.

She decided not to intrude on their private moment. The dark-haired woman returned to the kitchen, thinking. The children were certainly affected by the turn of events. She wondered what she could do to help lessen the pain that they felt.

"Hey," Naruto said as she entered the kitchen. He was making dinner. She smiled when she noticed that he was wearing an apron. He was quite the expert cook now. She was glad that she trained him well. "How are the kids?"

"Ours are fine," Hinata answered "but theirs isn't."

The blond noticed the cloud that passed over her face. He hugged her tightly. "We're taking good care of them. They'll stay safe and secure with us."

"The poor children," she murmured into her husband's shoulder "they don't understand what's happening. I'm a bit scared for them."

"They'll be okay," Naruto said in a reassuring tone. He felt warmth seeping into his shirt and touching his skin. His heart felt heavy when he hugged her tighter. Seeing her cry for them broke his heart too. "We shouldn't give up too."

Hinata nodded.

"I'm going back to the Uchiha mansion later," he said quietly. "I'm going to have a talk with Sasuke."

"Be careful," said Hinata in a quieter tone.

oOoOoOo

The first thing that Sakura saw when she woke up was flowers.

She blinked and saw two vases sitting on her bedside table. Then she realized that she wasn't on her bedroom at home but in a hospital room. Aside from that, she also found out that her body hurt when she moved.

The cherry blossom lay back and stared up into the ceiling.

"How did I get here?" she murmured to herself.

The events were still fresh on her mind. The painful confrontation, the cruel words and the terrible blows that he gave her still lingered. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. It was all over now.

"Hey," somebody spoke up.

Sakura glanced at her right to see Rock Lee who was smiling at her. She smiled back. "Lee, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to guard you," he said gently. His dark eyes were troubled. "You've been asleep for almost a day, you know."

"Two days?" she murmured and closed her eyes. "How did you…?"

"We knew it was bound to happen," Lee said softly "Kakashi-sensei gathered us together before we went to your house. It's a good thing that we came just in time to stop Sasuke… We brought you to the hospital after that."

"Oh, thank you," Sakura said, smiling up at him. "I would've died if it weren't for you guys then?"

Lee gripped her hands tightly. "Yes. Sakura, why do you still love him so much?"

Her smile faltered. She looked away. "How is he?"

"He's all right," the black-haired man answered. He didn't want to believe that she still wanted to go back to her husband. It would really crush his spirits if she did. "Your children are with Hinata. She's taking care of them while you're here."

"Tsunade-sama helped, yes?" Sakura asked quietly. "She healed most of my wounds."

The Green Beast of Konoha nodded.

"I don't know how to thank you," she murmured; she squeezed his hand.

Rock Lee felt her touch his heart. Through the years, he admitted to himself that he never really gave up on her. She was his first love. He would've done everything for her. He would've protected her, cherished her and cared for her. But he stepped back when she welcomed Sasuke back into her life.

He wanted her happiness. If she was happy with another man, he would accept it. He'd still be her friend though he would go through a little death every time he saw them together.

If she was mine, he thought, I'd care for her. I would take care of her so she wouldn't want for anything.

"Get away from him." Lee said darkly.

"But I can't," she answered gently. "I'm his wife and mother of his children. We're his only family."

"How can you forgive him every time he hurts you?" he asked in a more tender tone. "You don't deserve this, Sakura. You're worth more than that. If you think that you can live with that kind of man forever, you're fooling yourself. You almost died! How can you hold on to such a foolish thought?"

Sakura reached up to cup his cheek. Her expression was serene. "I can because I love him. I can forgive him. I understand what he's going through."

"You're a martyr," Lee said and he touched the back of her hand gently. "You're prepared to do everything in the name of love."

"I'm sorry if I sound stupid," she murmured "but I have to do it. Sasuke needs us. I don't think I can stand it if he becomes unhappy."

Lee's expression cleared up. He could hear himself in her. They believed in the same things. "You're a kind woman, Sakura. I hope he realized that."

She turned to him with a sadder smile. "I think he did."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before he looked away. She let her hand fall to the bedspread. In the gentle afternoon sunshine, she could see her bruises and cuts. She didn't need a mirror to know that her face looked horrid. The beautiful Sakura Haruno was nowhere to be seen. Only the battered Sakura Uchiha remained.

"Sasuke didn't leave the mansion at all," he said quietly.

She nodded to show she was listening.

"We're keeping an eye on him," said Lee. He got up and headed out of the door. "The Godaime keeps a short leash on him. Get well soon, Sakura."

Sakura rolled over to her side and closed her eyes. She felt very, very sleepy. Maybe she'd think about what to do next when she felt better. Talking had drained her.

oOoOoOo

_Tsuzuku…_

oOoOoOo


	18. Chapter 18

"Shikamaru," Naruto said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

The Nara chief entered the Uzumaki household without waiting to be invited in. He waited while Naruto closed the door behind them.

"I'm here under Tsunade-sama's orders," Shikamaru explained in a low voice. The blond stared at him intently. "She's very angry at Sasuke. In fact, she's furious. It will only be a matter of time before she exiles him. Again."

"Go on," Naruto crossed his arms before his chest. His expression showed that he didn't like what he was hearing.

"The government usually doesn't interfere in domestic problems but she's going to make a new law," said the shadow master darkly "The Godaime will probably write a law that says that domestic abuse will not be tolerated. If a woman complains that she was being abused in any way by her partner, the Village will have the right to interefere. The Godaime herself will put the man in trial and make the judgement on whether or not the marriage should continue..."

They stared at each other.

"She wants me to write it. It's too troublesome," Shikamaru said, sighing. Naruto didn't even smile. "You know what it means, right?"

"Of course, I do." The blond muttered under his breath. "I damn well understand what she's trying to do. Did Sakura say anything against Sasuke-baka?"

The dark-haired man shook his head. "Not yet, I think. But Tsunade-sama is not going to wait. She doesn't like it if her favorite student gets hurt."

"When will she announce the new law?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow, at the latest," said Shikamaru seriously. "She also ordered me to make sure that there will be no loopholes.

Sasuke will probably end up with no family, no fortune and no life if he goes to trial."

The blond's eyes hardened. "It will break him."

"The Godaime was also thinking about exiling him," was the sardonic reply.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

The shadow master sighed again. He stared at Naruto's eyes intently. "I don't want to break Sasuke and Sakura up any more than you do. Rage is blinding the Godaime right now. If we can help her realize that Sasuke has truly changed then they've got a chance to start over."

"You're doing this because of Ino-san," said Naruto as realization dawned on him. He knew that the Nara chief would not do anything unless there was something in it for him.

"Yes," Shikamaru sighed. "I want my wife back, okay? Ino had already spent three days at the hospital to look after her best friend. I don't want her to do that for the rest of her life because she has a guilty conscience."

The corner of Naruto's lips twitched. "What am I going to do?"

"You're Sasuke's best friend. He still trusts you. I want you to pay attention to his words, actions and plans. I want you to gather evidence and prove on whether he's changed or not. Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Rock Lee will be your back-up," the Jounin

Boss ordered calmly. "Will you do it?"

"I will," Naruto said, nodding. "I'm going there tonight. As much as I hate him, I don't want the Godaime to strip him of everything. Sasuke must see what a treasure he's got in Sakura. And if we take Sasuke away from Sakura, it will kill her."

The men stopped talking.

Naruto extended a hand to his wife. Hinata stepped out from behind the door where she was hiding and took his hand. She looked very determined. "You don't have to hide, you know."

"I'm very sorry," the Hyuuga heiress said softly. "I shouldn't eavesdrop."

"Its fine," Shikamaru waved it away. "You're very close to Sakura. Can you visit her? Can you ask her what she thinks of her husband? Every word counts. Every bad word is a strike against her husband. We have to make the correct decision."

Hinata nodded. She glanced at her husband's equally determined face. They were not doing it as paid ninjas but as good friends. The trio knew that they would do anything to help Sakura because they cared about her very much.

"Good luck," the Jounin Boss said calmly, "and good night."

The shadow master left.

Naruto hugged his wife tightly. Blue eyes were full of love. He kissed her forehead, nose and lips. "I'll go. Take care of the children. I'll take care of Sasuke."

"Neji-niisan and Tenten-neesan is coming over," she said quietly "Take care, Naruto."

"I will," the blond reassured her with a cheerful smile.

oOoOoOo

The Uchiha mansion looked dark and menacing under the cold moonlight. There were no warmly lit windows or roaring fires. It was a cold shell of a house, far from the happy home that it was.

Naruto shivered. Autumn was approaching its fullest height. He wondered what Sasuke was doing inside. After their skirmish, he was not very sure how the Uchiha clan head would receive him. He prayed hard that he would not be thrown out of the premises. He knocked on the front door.

The door opened slightly.

Sasuke saw him and the crack widened. "Naruto."

"Sasuke," the blond said curtly.

"Why are you here?" the Uchiha asked coolly.

"I'm here because you need me," replied Naruto. "Can I come in?"

He was let in. The house was dark. He followed Sasuke to the kitchen where he saw that he had interrupted his friend's dinner. It was awkward to eat in candlelight with a guy, he thought involuntarily. For the first time, he was glad that it was pitch-dark; he was blushing.

"Why don't you turn on the lights?" asked the blond. Sasuke sat down and gestured for his friend to sit as well.

"It's because forgot to pay the electic bill," the dark-haired man answered. "What do you want, Naruto?"

"I want to know what happened," was the simple request.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He continued eating. The blond relaxed and watched him with thoughtful eyes. Neither of them expected common courtesies from each other. They had a long and stormy friendship over the years that had deepened into a unexpected brotherhood. They trusted and respected each other even though they still flung insults carelessly and had little skirmishes.

Naruto trusted Sasuke. He knew that his friend would tell the truth.

The blond stared at his friend. Sasuke had grown thinner and dark shadows were under his eyes. He was also sure that the Uchiha chief had suffered a great deal in the past few days. It meant that Sasuke felt regretful and repentant for his outburst. For once, Naruto was glad that it happened. It was a wake-up call to the confused couple.

"How long have you known?" Sasuke was the one who broke the uneasy silence.

"I only found out about your marital problems when Sakura gathered us," Naruto answered, watching closely. "She kept it from me. I think it was because she was scared of my reaction and you might find out. I know she was really desperate when she asked for our help."

"She lied," the pale man said simply.

"She had good intentions," was the blond's reply.

"She coerced all of you."

"We agreed because we understood."

"It was private."

"That's why we never knew."

"You didn't have to sympathize so much you lied with her," Sasuke said darkly. "Our problems were ours. We could've talked it over. We could have solved it as a couple."

"That's just it," Naruto had to keep his voice under control "You were not in any condition to talk. And I know you, Sasuke. You won't talk it over. You'd let your hands do the talking for you. Don't forget that I know about everything that you've ever done to Sakura."

"I... You're right," the Uchiha prodigy sighed wearily. He looked older than his current age. "I wouldn't have listened to her anyway. I was too wrapped up in myself. I would've taken it out on her. I couldn't see what was right in front of me..."

The blond crossed his arms across his chest. "Yes, you were blind."

Sasuke glared. He was finished with his meal but he made no move to clean it up. "I still hated Itachi, after all these years. I made a mistake when I vented out all of my frustrations and emotions on Sakura. I didn't understand what I was going through... All I could think about was how I could I beat Itachi, how could I protect my family and how could I ever remove the stain on my family's honor..."

Naruto listened intently.

"Sakura took all of my blows without a single complaint. She endured everything." Sasuke looked down as feelings of shame and regret overwhelmed him. "She understood me. She knew me better than I knew myself. She waited because she knew that I would get over it... It was my mistake. It was mine, not hers. Nobody can blame her because she loves me..."

"She does," the blond said very softly. "She always did. Even when we were younger, she always said that she'd marry you. But you weren't paying any attention because you were so wrapped up in your own world. You didn't recognize the pure and unconditional love she offered right under your nose."

"It was my fault," murmured Sasuke "Sakura is a good woman. She's a great mother and a thoughtful wife. I have to admit that she's the better half of our marriage."

Naruto nodded. He could see the sincerity in Sasuke's face. Relief washed over him like a wave. He was very glad that Sasuke truly cared about his wife. A man who doesn't feel wouldn't bother talking about his feelings. The blond was also relieved that Sasuke trusted him enough to open up.

Tears splashed down on Sasuke's knuckles. He didn't care if he cried in front of Naruto.

Three days had passed since he had regained his memories. He had paid a very heavy price for them. He had spent the last few days cleaning and wandering the empty halls of the mansion while alternately missing and worrying about his wife and children. He didn't dare go out because he was apprehensive of what waited for him in the outside world.

"I don't know what's going to happen." Sasuke said with the slightest trace of fear in his voice. "My reputation is ruined. My wife is in danger. My children are gone. What am I going to do?"

Naruto felt pity for his broken comrade.

As a man, Sasuke had failed miserably. He lost everything because he refused to crawl out of the pit. He refused to think about his situation, his emotions. He remained stubborn in his belief that no one could understand his pain. He did not give Sakura a chance and even used her for his cruel devices.

"Work hard to regain your honor," Naruto answered automatically. "You're a good man. You know what to do."

"What if no one forgives me?" Sasuke asked tentatively. He looked at Naruto with a beseeching gaze. "What if nobody gives me another chance?"

Sakura will forgive you. She'll give you another chance, the blond thought. But he didn't say anything. Sasuke should work on regaining Sakura and the rest of the world's trust and forgiveness. He wouldn't learn from his experience if he didn't. Naruto should know because that's what happened to him before.

Sasuke wanted to believe that. He desperately wanted to win her back. If Sakura deserted him, it would truly destroy him.

Naruto gave him a long, hard look. "You'll have to try."

oOoOoOo

"Thank you for the meal," Sakura said as she pushed away the tray. She was sitting with pillows piled behind her. A big beautiful and bossy moon watched her through the closed windows. "Thank you, Shizune-san, for taking good care of me."

The asssitant smiled warmly. "It's my pleasure, Sakura-kun."

The tray was taken away. Sakura watched as Shizune handed it to one of the nurses.

Konoha General Hospital was the busiest, most crowded and most excellent facility in the village. It boasted of state-of-the-art technology, a team of highly skilled specialists and an impressive success rate. The Godaime presided over all of the hospitals and clinics with a hawk's eye but everyone knew that this particular hospital was her favorite seat of power. Sakura suddenly missed working here.

She had studied and worked under Tsunade-sama before she was married. Her life as a student was stressful but enjoyable. She loved her career in medicine. Everyone was aware of her very promising future until she threw it away to become a full-time housewife. It was a decision that she never regretted. But sometimes Sakura wondered what heights her career would have scaled if she stayed.

Shizune sat down on the chair beside the patient's bed. "How's the baby?"

"It's moving around a lot," Sakura answered cheerfully. She laid a hand on her abdomen which was more noticeable under her plain pink pajamas. "I'm very glad that I didn't lose it."

"It's too far along to be taken away so easily," the dark-haired woman said slyly. The baby in Sakura's womb was approximately five months old. Sakura was looking better under their care. Her bruises were fading and the puffiness of her face was gone. "We did everything that we knew."

"I'm grateful," said the former apprentice with a tearful smile.

"Does Uchiha-kun know about the little one?" asked the older woman. The pink-haired patient shook her head. "Why not?"

"I was waiting for the right time," was the simple reply. "It was an easy pregnancy, compared to the other three."

They laughed. Sakura knew how annoyed Shizune was when she was carrying Momiji. She drove the assistant crazy with her questions about pregnancy and childbirth. Things got crazier when Sakura kept asking for reassurance that she was pregnant.

It settled down when Tsunade shut her up by pointing out the reasons why and how she was with child.

"Shizune-san," Sakura said tentatively "Were there any visitors for me?"

The dark-haired assistant was expecting that. She shook her head with a rueful smile. "Sorry, Sakura-kun, but there's none.

Were you waiting for anyone?"

"I was hoping for..." Sakura couldn't say his name without blushing. She didn't know what to feel about her husband. "Never mind that, please."

During her stay in the hospital, she had become more and more uncertain about him. It was wrong to still want him after what he did. She could forgive him but she could not forget what he had done. Yes, she loved him so much she couldn't remember when she didn't but she had to admit that she couldn't survive on love alone. That nearly killed her.

If she died, what will happen to her children? Things would be worse than they already are. She didn't want her children to grow up without her guidance and love. Sakura knew deep in her heart that she cared more for them than her doomed marriage.

She had accepted the fact that she could live without him and his abuse. If Sasuke did not value their marriage, so be it. It was not worth dying for, in her opinion.

"What are you thinking about?" Shizune asked very gently.

"I'm thinking about everything," was her weary reply. "I'm tired. I don't want to go through it anymore."

Shizune got up and removed some of the pillows. She helped Sakura lay down and tucked her in. The dark-haired assistant held her hand when she sat down again.

Sakura gave a tired smile. "I think about it all the time. I kept asking myself on whether or not it was worth it. I can't figure out who's more important, Sasuke or my children?

"My children needs me. They're too young. I've shielded them from reality to the best of my abilities. To protect them was my first priority. I love my children more than I love myself... But Sasuke needed me too. He needed me because he couldn't solve his problems easily. I didn't care if he yelled or got angry at me. I didn't say anything when he hurt me either. When he got amnesia, I thought that it was my chance to help him. It was our chance to save our marriage! It was what I was waiting for. Sasuke will finally see that we were there. We were his family and he wasn't alone. I don't care if I was lying or fooling him. I always said that the end justified the means..." Sakura closed her eyes. "I love Sasuke like I love myself. I can't live without him."

Shizune smiled gently at her patient. She saw Sakura's expression smooth out when they talked about Sasuke. Without a doubt, Sakura really loved her husband.

"I'm not so sure anymore," Sakura murmured sleepily "My children matters more. We can't go back to a house that is filled to the brim with hatred. I don't want them to breathe old grudges and old lies. I don't think I can go back to Sasuke after he finally tried to kill me... Although I know it will kill me to part from him."

The dark-haired assistant let go of Sakura's hand. The pink-haired woman was fast asleep. She got up and headed towards the doorway. "You were listening, Tsunade-sama."

"I was," Tsunade confirmed. "Sakura finally sees the situation for what it is."

"She does," agreed Shizune.

"I don't need her permission then," the Godaime said darkly. "I can prosecute that unforgivable bastard myself."

Shizune followed her mistress out of the room.

oOoOoOo

Momiji couldn't sleep. It was very late, she knew. The moon was almost at its zenith. Dark eyes landed on the two sleeping figures beside her. She felt older than her nine years.

She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. The blanket covered her legs and protected her from the cold draft. Her siblings warmed her with their little bodies. She inched closer to the slumbering Natsumi to feel the warm breath of her sister on her thigh.

It was very quiet. She shivered. Nobody knew that she was afraid of ghosts. But she was more frightened of her father's rage.

Sasuke Uchiha was her father, her hero. He was the greatest ninja in the village and a living legend. She was so proud to be his daughter and to share his blood. When his father's friends or her teachers remarked on how resembled him on the battlefield, she glowed with pride. In her eyes, he was the strongest and most powerful man in the world.

She adored him. He was very indulgent and patient to her. If she asked for the moon on a silver platter, she was sure that he would deliver. She was his darling brat, his beautiful daughter. Her father understood her. Her father loved her. When her father smiled, she just knew that everything would be all right.

It scared her when she saw him on that rainy night. Curse seal tattoos crawled all over his pale skin. He had a wild look in his eyes. Sasuke had yelled and raged like the storm outside. She was paralyzed. When his father started to beat up her mother, she fought the urge to cry. That was _not_ her father.

She didn't understand their conversation. She did not want to.

All she could see was hurt and anger and terror. She felt betrayed by her father. How could he do those things to the woman he loved? How could he be so selfish, so malicious and so consumed with hatred? She didn't see her kind and loving father at all. That man bore his face, his name. But he didn't have his heart.

Momiji shuddered. She had seen it all and hated it. She meant her words. In her heart, she wondered if she could ever forgive her father. To her, he did not exist anymore.

She stopped crying after Aunt Hinata comforted her. With new steel in her resolve, she stepped up to the challenge of caring for her younger siblings. They were young and helpless. They needed her. Momiji was the eldest and the proxy for their mother.

Yuki and Natsumi were good kids. They did not cause any trouble. She was glad of that. The twins didn't show any worries or doubts. Because they were Uchiha, they had impeccable masks of their own. At least, Aunt Hinata won't worry so much.

"Nee-chan," Yuki said very quietly. "Can't you sleep?"

"Can't," she answered. "Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"Same reason," her little brother retorted. He rolled on to his side to see her better. "You're worried."

"I am." Momiji said in a small voice. "I don't know what's happening. Mama and Papa were fighting. It got so bad..."

Yuki's eyes gleamed with frightened tears. She stopped and smiled shakily. When she ran a hand through his dark locks, they calmed. It was a nightly ritual that Sakura did to lull her son to sleep.

"Everything will be fine," he whispered as he closed his eyes. "Go to sleep, Nee-chan."

Momiji quit playing with his hair when she was sure that he was asleep. He was a miniature version of their father. She bit her lip and lay down. No, they didn't have a father anymore.

oOoOoOo

_Tsuzuku…_

oOoOoOo


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto left the Uchiha mansion before midnight. He shivered as he stepped out into the cold night air. Autumn had painted the leaves a deep, dark red that made his eyes ache. He thought that he would miss them when winter came.

He passed by a large cherry tree and hooted softly like a little owl.

Akamaru barked back.

The blond man grinned when Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Rock Lee simultaneously landed on the ground. His friends had been watching the mansion for a few hours just in case he needed help.

His heart warmed when he thought that they must really care for the Uchiha family to volunteer for this mission for free. Then he realized that Shikamaru must have threatened them and/or used blackmail for them to agree.

"How was it?" Rock Lee said seriously. His thick brows were knitted together.

"He's repentant," Naruto replied coolly. He understood Lee's feelings. Sakura was very dear to them both. What Sasuke committed was a double blow because it was Sakura who suffered. "But it's not enough. Tsunade-sama will not listen to him, even if he begs."

Shino nodded. His bugs were gathering around him and he was petting them indulgently. They suspected that he'd used these little insects to listen to the conversation. The sunglass-wearing guy was silent but useful.

"Did Sasuke realize what a grave mistake he'd done?" Lee asked as he averted his eyes.

"Yes, he did," retorted the blond but he sighed "But it's not enough. He's unsure. We don't know whether Sakura will ever forgive him. With what happened last time, I don't think he'll ever get her back."

"He's a bastard who doesn't know how to treat women," Kiba said darkly.

"So you agree with Tsunade-sama," said Naruto. "She's all for divorce now."

"If you put it that way, then yes," the Inuzuka clan chief nodded. "Disobedient dogs should be punished."

"That's too severe," the Hokage candidate tried to laugh "I know Sasuke. He wants to wipe the stain on his family's honor and regain his family."

"Still selfish reasons," Kiba pointed out. "I don't hear a game plan. I don't know Sakura too well but I can guess that she's a good woman. Even she doesn't deserve to spend her entire life as a battered wife."

"Shizune-san said Sakura's lucky to have a support system," Shino said quietly "If she didn't then she wont admit that she's one. I think she's realized how she can help herself."

"Sasuke needs our help," Naruto reminded them. "He just needs to prove himself."

"That's his problem," Rock Lee argued "He has to convince Konoha."

"Traitor again," Shino observed "he's got a long way to go."

Naruto nodded. His blue eyes were sad. "That's true. Sasuke really needs to prove to all of us that he's _changed_. He broke our trust."

"There's so few of us," the Green Beast of Konoha murmured "Konoha is our home and family. If one of us got hurt, the whole village hurts. Sakura…"

"Yes, Sakura was betrayed by her hopes and dreams. It was her choice," Naruto continued "If we look at it, it's still her choice. She could choose on whether or not she wants to stay. But if Tsunade-sama will have her way..."

"Sasuke will never get her back," Lee finished. His black eyes glowed like burning coals.

The three men exchanged subtle glances. All of them knew that Rock Lee was the angriest. If Sasuke made one wrong move, Lee would be the first to pounce. It was obvious that the black-haired man still cared about his first love.

"Let's go home," Naruto suggested. "I'm tired. Hinata's waiting for me. I also need to check on the kids…"

The two former Team Ten members laughed. Naruto might be a paragon of masculinity but he can't deny that Hinat's got him on a leash. In their own way, they had accepted the fact that Naruto was her happiness. If he ever did _anything_ like Sasuke, they would be the first to go after him.

Rock Lee stayed behind. He watched the three men walk away under the night sky. He was not going to wait for the Godaime's orders. Justice should be served.

oOoOoOo

Sasuke was preparing for bed when he heard a creak. He knew it was one of the floorboards in the hall. Quietly, he got up and his senses on alert. Was it an attack? Was he dealing with an assassin?

He watched as the doorknob turned.

Sasuke assumed his offensive stance; his heartbeats accelerated.

The door opened.

He didn't let shock break his mask. For the first time in days, he was face to face with Rock Lee. They stared at each other, measuring and weighing their chances. The first time that Sasuke beat the Green Beast refreshed in their minds.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said icily.

Rock Lee didn't reply.

He lunged and tried to punch his opponent. The Uchiha chief sidestepped and avoided the blow. They exchanged punches and kicks before Sasuke activated his Sharinggan. Lee kept using basic Taijutsu to throw him off and to avoid him from copying anything special.

They were evenly matched. Sasuke met Lee blow by blow.

Jumping apart, they stared hard at each other. Both were panting and weary from fighting.

"What do you want?" Sasuke yelled angrily. "If you want to kill me use all of your skills, damn it!"

"I want you to suffer! I want you to pay for your sins!" Lee shouted back. His expression remained hard. "You don't deserve to live after _that_! Sakura is too good for you! You have to suffer what she suffered!"

"I'm suffering," the pale man said wryly. "I know what I did. I'll take responsibility for it."

"Too late," Lee said as he turned to leave. "We're taking her away from you."

Sasuke didn't move to stop him. They were going to take her away. She was going to leave him forever.

What could he do?

oOoOoOo

Sakura was eating a hearty breakfast when she heard a commotion outside. Curious, she got up and opened the door. What met her eyes made her gasp.

Sasuke was struggling to remove himself from the grip of four armed guards.

She was surprised by how _wild_ he looked. Sasuke was all unruly dark hair, feral eyes and primal growls. He was wearing his favorite blue shirt and worn jeans with holes. She had nothing on but her simply white shift and bare feet. Their eyes met. She didn't realize that she'd stepped back a bit.

"_Sakura_!" He shouted as he doubled his efforts.

She couldn't speak. Only stare and absorb the reality that her husband was there and he was calling her.

"Sakura, get back!" Tsunade-sama rushed into the scene followed by a frazzled Shizune. They were followed by a small army of trained hospital ninja. She obeyed and stared when they attempted to tranquilize him.

The pink-haired woman tried to move, to help. She wanted to go forward and fend off his attackers. She wanted to run back to her room and lock the door. She wanted to hear him cry her name and reach out for her.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered. His eyes were pleading. He was getting tired and discouraged. He saw that she was stepping back, shrinking away in fear. Her eyes were cold; he missed her sparkle and warmth. He wanted to throw off the guards that stood between him and his wife.

Tsunade-sama looked murderous. She moved swiftly in front of Sakura and faced the Uchiha clan chief. Her next words were calculated and calm. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura, _please_," the dark-haired man tried to catch her gaze. He softened his voice and lowered his pride. "I'm _begging_ you."

When Sakura didn't say anything, his hopes crumbled into dust. He lowered his head and bit his lips too hard. At least she should let him keep some of his pride when she took away his life and joy.

"Take him away," the Godaime said briskly "I will deal with him."

Sasuke didn't bother struggling as they helped him to his feet. They dragged him away, noting with smugness in their thoughts that the famous Uchiha demon was not as strong as they thought. The proud and strong dark head was bowed in defeat.

oOoOoOo

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura started to say but the Godaime held up her hand. She quieted and wrung her hands nervously. Her green eyes were pleading.

"I'll punish him," the Godaime looked fearsome enough to deserve her title. "He will not get away unscathed. He has to know that not everybody condones bad behavior."

Sakura sat down on her bed, weak and helpless. The sight of her breakfast saddened her. She had lost her appetite to eat and to live. Seeing her husband had turned her insides in and out and shook her to the very core.

"Tsunade-sama…" she tried again. The buxom blonde woman frowned disapprovingly. Again, she felt a mixture of relief and irritation that the Godaime herself had sort of adopted her as her daughter. "Please, be reasonable."

"You should be reasonable," Tsunade snapped. "I don't want you to go back with him. I don't want you to see him. You're getting a divorce to save yourself and your children."

She gasped.

"I'm offering you permission to break away from him," the Godaime continued in a brisk tone "You'll get legal protection. We'll put out a restraining order."

Sakura looked down on her hands. She knew that her teacher was right. If Sasuke lost control one more time, it would be the end for her. Getting a divorce was the only logical thing to do.

The blonde woman sat beside her. Staring at the pink-haired woman, she asked. "Why do you love him so much?"

"I don't know," Sakura answered honestly. She blinked back tears. "I can't keep making excuses for him. I love him, I really do, but I don't know why anymore…"

Not for the first time in her entire life, the green-eyed woman was glad that Tsunade was her teacher.

She sobbed on her mentor's breast unabashedly. The Village's Mother rocked back and forth, murmuring soothing words. She cried and cried and cried. She wept for her lost love, her longing for her children and her helplessness. To let go of the floodgates and the bottled emotions brought relief that she didn't expect.

Tsunade kissed her student's soft pink hair and rubbed her back. She only wanted the best for her student. If it meant taking away the reason for loving and living to keep her safe and alive, she'd do it because seeing Sakura's smile was worth it.

Sakura fell asleep after crying. She laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. For once, the Godaime didn't resist the urge to let her hands linger on the soft hair pink hair and beautiful skin. Sakura slept like a troubled baby child and it tugged at her heart. She stared at her, thinking.

For their good, she thought. I must separate them.

Ino walked in, carrying a vase of fresh flowers. She was fresh and beautiful like a breath of a spring morning. Her blue eyes widened as she stared at the Godaime and the sleeping pink-haired woman.

"Tsunade-sama," she said politely with a bow of respect. "Good morning."

"Ah, yes," said the Godaime. Duty always came first. "Good morning. I've got things to do, excuse me."

Ino watched the Fifth Hokage exit the room gracefully. She felt glad that the Fifth Hokage cared about Sakura very much.

oOoOoOo

Naruto heard about Sasuke's intrusion on Konoha General Hospital from an emergency phone call. He burst through the Jounin Office's door breathlessly. There was a painful stitch on his side and he leaned on the doorway, panting.

Shikamaru was sitting very still. Everyone knew that he was agitated and irritable. The pineapple-haired guy might be mellow and lazy but still waters run deep.

"What happened?" Naruto demanded as he strolled to the Jounin Boss's desk. His blue eyes were wild with confusion. "They told me that the Godaime is keeping Sasuke in an isolated room in the Hospital… Did he try to go to Sakura-chan?"

The Nara clan chief nodded wearily. He was tired of thinking tactics and plans, attacks and counterattacks. Hearing the news was acutely painful. He understood how demoralizing it was to Sasuke when Sakura didn't move forward to help him.

"What will Tsunade-sama _do_ to him?" the blond was deadly serious now. "Will she put him in court or what? What was he thinking? Who provoked Sasuke?"

Shikamaru looked over Naruto's shoulder to check if the door was closed. It was. He lowered his voice. "Rock Lee did."

"WHAT!" The blond's reaction was incredulous. He stared at the Nara chief uncertainly. "Why would he do that?"

"Probably to get revenge," answered the Jounin Boss. His friend shrugged with an elaborate sigh. "That's the only motive I can think of and certainly the most plausible. It's no secret that he loves Sakura."

Naruto sank into a chair.

"What happens now?" he asked with a tired tone.

His friend looked thoughtful. "Did you warn Sasuke about the new law?"

"I didn't think it would be right to worry him over it yet. Let him try on his own," Naruto shook his head slowly. "Sasuke wanted to ask for her forgiveness himself. But I didn't know he'd storm the hospital right afterwards!"

"Lee must have said something that really angered him," Shikamaru said in the same thoughtful tone. He turned his eyes away from Naruto and to the view out the window. "Just enough to make him do something that rash…"

"We have to save him," said Naruto. Everyone who knew him could recognize his determined tone. Everyone also knew about his famous stubbornness.

Shikamaru shook his head. "We can't do anything. The Godaime had asked for the papers and will sign it any moment now. She'll seal Sasuke's fate with a pen."

"No!" the blond said, aghast.

"Yes," the Jounin Boss frowned a bit "We've done everything we could. The only thing left to do is wait and hold our breaths. Sasuke must save himself."

"Yeah, right…" Naruto muttered under his breath. Damn Sasuke. He got up. The Nara chief raised an eyebrow. "I'll go there. Maybe I can talk to Tsunade-baba."

Shikamaru winced at the nickname. Only someone as audacious as Naruto could get away with that. Lucky for all of them that Tsunade was fond of the blond candidate. "I think I'd better come with you. Though Sasuke can afford a good lawyer, it's better if he has his boss on his side."

"Do you believe that he's good now?" the blond asked, slightly amused.

"No," answered his friend "but if it means Ino will sleep on my bed for the rest of eternity and not on the hospital, I'm willing to help out."

"You just want blackmail material," Naruto said with a corner of his mouth twitching. "And you want to give him enough errands to make you sit on your comfortable ass forever."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the crude but accurate statement. Naruto Uzumaki may not look like it but he was smart. He just didn't let other people realize that. He was relieved that he had someone as astute as him in his team.

"Let's go," said the Nara chief.

Naruto prayed hard that Tsunade hadn't started beating Sasuke with a blunt object…

Or she had signed the document that would destroy everything that he held dear.

oOoOoOo

Tsunade nodded to the two guards who stood over the threshold. They bowed respectfully and moved aside. When she moved forward, one of them lowered his voice. "Will you be all right, Godaime-sama?"

She concealed her irritation. Of course, she'd be all right! She was the Fifth Hokage, for Kami-sama's sake! But she kept her mask calm and perfect. "Yes, thank you."

The room was dark except for a single overhead light. It cast a harsh, eerie glow above the pale dark-haired man on the chair. His head was bowed and his hands were tied. Looking at him made her compare him with the young vibrant man that he was.

She walked casually as though she expected him to jump up and kick her. When he didn't, she continued on with short measured steps. She breathed the chilled air to strengthen her resolve then sat down.

On her hands was the sheaf of papers that Shikamaru had written. She possessed the power to judge and persecute him.

"Do you know what I could do to you?" The Fifth Hokage said in a voice that was soft and polite. People were so used to her screaming and snapping all the time that they didn't know what she was really like when angry. "Do you know how I can punish you for hurting your wife?"

Sasuke fixed a blank stare on her.

It was all over.

They were going to take her away. He was never going to see her or their children ever again. What was the point in breathing, in living?

"What do you want?" he finally asked.

"I want to know why you abused her," she answered simply.

Uncomfortable silence fell between them. Sasuke never tried to ingratiate himself to the Godaime and the Godaime was never fond of him. They were merely civil to each other.

Whenever the buxom blonde stared at him, he wondered if she was still seeing the pale and determined traitor who sold himself to Orochimaru. Sakura had worked hard for their trust in him. He threw it away in mindless fury.

Tsunade didn't force him. She was literally the strongest woman and most powerful figure in the Village. What can a weak and broken Uchiha heir do to her? She can wait forever, if he liked. She only needed to hear the right words at the right time to condemn him.

A nurse knocked and went in. She laid a tray with two glasses of water and sandwiches. The Uchihas helped build the hospital by donating obscene amounts of money and there were plenty of women from their family who were also nurses and doctors. It was only customary for them to show respect to the only heir.

She urged him to eat. He didn't.

"How is she?" was his first question.

"She's all right," Tsunade answered, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "She nearly died because of you."

He looked away, shame and regret emanating from him. "I didn't mean to."

She stayed quiet and watched him like a hawk. A tentative pause before he continued on. "Did you save her? Thank you very much. You have my deepest gratitude."

It wasn't what she expected. She stared at him, curious. Never in her wildest dreams did she anticipate this. Staying silent suddenly sounded like a good idea.

Sasuke talked. He talked about his amnesia, his false memories, his slow discoveries, his violent argument with his wife. He talked without stopping and without thinking. In his mind, he replayed everything. He felt like he was traveling through time and space to remember and to reminisce.

They didn't see the sun set or felt the evening chill. All they knew was that they were wrapped in the tangled and spidery web of lies and desperation, love and hope. Sasuke wove the yarn that was made of memories and feelings. He painted pictures in the air; he coaxed life into the still room. There were so many things to tell.

He didn't feel bad to talk so much. It was as if he was running through an endless maze of memories. Like he was looking into a box filled with treasures and lifting them out to love and cherish them. In all of his stories, Sakura was there. He wanted to tell her in his own way that he cared about her more than his life. He'd love her all throughout eternity; he won't hurt her anymore and raise their family from scratch.

Most of his stories contained his family. She couldn't predict what tangent he would jump off to next. He merely talked, laughed and even cried. Sometimes she wondered if he was aware that she was still there. She heard his silent longings, his foolish hopes and sweet dreams. (He reached into her heart and coaxed her inner longings to have a family but instead adopted the Uchihas to fill that gaping void.)

It wasn't so bad to listen. She felt her initial rage fade away to be replaced by soothing calm. He was so eloquent, so earnest. It was as if he knew that if talked to her, _really talked_, then he could make her understand. He was going to get a very good chance in convincing her that he was innocent and pure.

"I'm sorry I hurt her," Sasuke said in a tone that mixed shame, regret and fury that was directed at him. "I was a beast that was out of control. But I really love her, I really do. It was my fault… I wait for a just punishment."

Tsunade blinked. The spell was broken. She tried to look imperious and regal then failed. He knew that she was taken and tied. She was thoroughly, irrevocably, convinced by his testimony.

The Uchiha prodigy smiled.

So much for beating him senseless.

oOoOoOo

"They've been inside for an awful long time," Ino said, slightly agitated. Her blue eyes were worried. She calmed when she felt her husband rub the sensitive spot in between her shoulder blades. "Thanks, Shika."

"Hmm," said her anxious husband.

"What shall we do?" Naruto said to no one in particular.

"We wait some more." Kakashi-sensei said pleasantly.

He had been visiting his favorite former female student who threw flower petals at him. Sakura knew that it was he who spilled the beans on their whole gory past. But she forgave him. How can anyone stay mad at their almost-father?

Naruto glared at him. It was what people called sibling rivalry. To him, Sasuke was _always_ the favorite. Though he got adopted by the coolest teacher in the sennin Jiraiya-sama, he still didn't like it that Kakashi paid too much attention to Sasuke-baka.

Kakashi smiled even more widely.

Rock Lee didn't say anything. He was severely reprimanded by all of them for provoking Sasuke. They knew that the Uchiha man was not innocent by any case but provocation for more damages was worth something. Maito Gai didn't side with him either.

Neji and Tenten were arguing heatedly. But nobody paid any mind. They were always like that. All heat and fire to keep them close. They were very worried about the Uchihas. Tenten had volunteered to watch over Sakura along with all the others.

The guards stared at the top Jounins of the town. They wondered if the top brass doubted their abilities to guard and protect the Godaime. So they stayed quiet and didn't dare move a muscle.

The door opened.

Everyone snapped into attention. A tired Tsunade stepped out into the bright hallway, holding a sheaf of unsigned papers. Shikamaru was quick to notice the lack of dark ink under the Godaime's fingertips and heaved a silent sigh of relief.

"How was it?"

"What did he say?"

"Are you legalizing divorce?"

"What's your decision, Boss?"

Tsunade wanted to scream. They were like a pack of bloodthirsty paparazzi or hungry wolves. She wanted to tell them to clear out and leave her to her thoughts. But she was their leader, their mother. It wouldn't do to treat them badly.

"Please, in another room," she managed to sound forceful. Shizune rushed through the door and helped her mistress to the next room. Then she went out to herd them all back inside and leave the guards to breathe in peace.

When they were all seated and awarded with a cup of steaming tea, Tsunade said "Sasuke needs to go away."

"You're exiling him?" Naruto erupted. Other voices rang in the air, clamoring for her attention. The Fifth Hokage felt a headache coming on.

"That's unfair," said Tenten.

"He's still innocent," Ino interjected.

"Bloody hell," Shikamaru murmured. He exchanged glances with his Boss to confirm that they were both suffering from headaches. "Bloody, bloody hell…"

"I'm not _exiling_ him," Tsunade said firmly. Her brown eyes were serious. She stared down all of them. "It's going to teach him a lesson. Naruto and Kakashi should take him out on a trip out to the forests. Get him to soul-search or something. Just get him away from the bloody racket to get a clear head."

They stared.

"And," she continued stubbornly "I don't want any hindrances. I want him to scrape his knees 'til they're bloody, kneel and beg for his wife's forgiveness. He seemed sincerely contrite but I won't believe it until I see it. Getting away would be a good idea. Might give him good ideas on how to win us back… And it might torture him or kill him in the process."

She looked positively gleeful at the thought. They shrank back, aware of her terrifying power over all of them. "Naruto and Kakashi will go with him. Go away for three days," she barked.

"Now, Tsunade-sama?" Naruto kept his tone careful. He didn't want to end up in the hospital just because he teased. Hinata wouldn't appreciate going there just for that. She'd understand if he went away with Sasuke and Kakashi… "That's all we've got to do?"

"Are you complaining?" the Godaime's voice lowered dangerously. "_Are you_?"

"No ma'am," said the blond meekly. The guys barely suppressed a snort of laughter.

"Good," nodded the Fifth Hokage. She turned to Shizune, frowning. "Please get me dark coffee. Tea isn't calming me."

As Shizune hurried out the door, she bumped into a decently dressed and immensely surprised Sakura.

"Hello everyone," she said in a cheery voice. "What are you talking about?"

Shizune went out to the hallway as quickly as she could. Everyone turned their eyes to the Hokage. She was just as surprised as they. "Sakura-kun!"

"Is everything all right?" the pink-haired woman asked. They sat her down and told her of their plan. Her emerald green eyes went wide with mirth. By the time they were finished, she was laughing hard.

"Sakura-chan," Ino said in a scolding tone.

"I'm fine, really," Sakura answered, wiping her eyes "All thanks to you, I'm fine. I'm all right."

Naruto studied her. The old, happy and carefree Sakura was back. She didn't cry, thrash around or scream anymore. That was good. He was very glad that she was recovering. Maybe seeing Sasuke earlier this morning had shocked her back to her senses.

"I forgive him," Sakura said firmly. She was so serious and determined. "I don't mind taking him back. Loving him is a risk that I'm willing to take. And I've always loved risks, yes? My children need their father just as I need my husband. Besides, I won't be as dumb as before. If he tries to lay a finger on me, I'm yelling for all of you."

Relieved laughter filled the room.

Sakura smiled brightly.

She'd discovered that she was happier and better once she realized that happiness didn't depend solely on her husband. Her happiness rested on her. Gone were the days when she depended on him, his approval and her desperation to make him love her. To love and want him would be a new experience because they should meet each other as equals, as people who wanted to be together not because of a marriage or children but because they wanted to.

Taking time off sounded too good. It would give them time to think and evaluate. Afterwards, when they meet, they would talk. Then they can probably fall in love all over again. Things like love and forgiveness went hand in hand and was inevitable.

They sensed this. It was as though Sakura was shaped and molded by her experiences into a stronger, more resilient person. She had been tempered by fire; she had risen from the ashes of her burned dreams and hopes like a rising phoenix. She glowed and sparkled like a priceless diamond that had been polished by hard experiences and cruel craftsmanship.

"He'll be a new man," Kakashi remarked "after we're through with Sasuke!"

Sakura giggled. "I should hope so. Get him away for as long as you can to make him mad for me."

"Sakura!" The women chorused in giggling tones.

Tonight was a new night just as tomorrow was another day. Hope never left them.

Sasuke should be grateful for that. He'd earned the Godaime's trust all by himself.

oOoOoOo

A/N: It's been a long time since I talked here! Wow! Well, here goes...

THANK YOU DEAR READERS! Your wonderful reviews get me through the day. I can never thank you all enough for pushing that button to say hi or to tell me you like the story. I hope that you'd never get tired of doing that. _smiles_ We've been through a bumpy road for four years in the quest of SasuSaku goodness so we all deserve a pat in the back for sticking together.

So come on, tell me what you think! _bows and smiles_


	20. Chapter 20

Autumn left and winter followed in its wake. The trees shed their leaves; the wind became harsher and colder. Snow fell on the Village regularly. It was a hard season but the villagers bore it well.

True to their word, Kakashi and Naruto took Sasuke away for the rest of the winter.

Sakura didn't know what to feel when she watched her husband's back fade into the distance. She was hidden from him. Tsunade-sama had forbidden them from seeing each other until Sasuke's return. They didn't want to risk it.

So she watched from the distance, bundled up and held back, to bid her husband farewell. Her friends were there for her. They held her hands while she struggled to sort her emotions.

She listened to their soothing words and reassurances. They would return in spring. They wouldn't hold Sasuke back a moment longer once they proved that he was sincerely sorry. He would return home triumphant to Konoha and back to her.

They had returned her children. After almost a week of separation, she had wept without abandon as Momiji, Natsumi and Yuki rushed into her arms. They were just as glad to see her. It was an emotional reunion that led to her speedy recovery.

But she didn't dare return to the Uchiha mansion yet.

When Naruto extended an invitation to let them stay in the Hyuuga compound as guests, she took up his offer.

Hinata and Tenten were her friends. They were worried that the stress of carrying her next child and caring for her other children and worrying about her husband would take an expected toll so they kept an eye on her. If Sasuke ever went feral, he'd also have to face the ninjas that patrolled the estate.

Lee and Neji were kind enough to go to the Uchiha mansion with her. She was shaking all over when they entered the master's bedroom but it was nothing that she can't handle. So she packed clothes and essentials while they waited. Fear, longing and nostalgia swirled inside her as she walked through the halls and corridors.

This was their house. This was where they'd lived, fought and loved. This was where they'd raised their family.

She blinked back her tears as she locked the door behind them. Looking back, she had imagined the forlorn and abandoned look that seemed to envelope their home. It was as if their house understood their separation too.

The cherry blossom wondered how it would feel when they returned to it as a whole family.

Her children didn't show her their tears and fears. Instead, they resumed their playful dispositions. They laughed, horsed around and begged for Christmas presents. They didn't talk about the fighting, the hospital stay and the father they missed. It was as if the mere memory didn't exist.

She couldn't blame them. They were probably as afraid as she was. She'd noticed their strained expressions and their forced laughter. They didn't know but she knew that they'd stopped playing house. She knew them well so she understood exactly how they felt.

Momiji had changed too. She was quiet and brooding when she used to be talkative and outgoing. There was also a tremendous desire to be the perfect daughter. She sometimes wished that Momiji would relax and unwind so that she won't run herself to the ground. Watching the cherry-headed girl care for her siblings and herd them around like a little mother broke her heart.

Yuki and Natsumi were still innocent, bless them. They tried their hardest to be angels. When she became tired and moody, they would do their best to soothe her. Sometimes they would crawl into her bed in the guest bedroom in the middle of the night. She understood that they still wanted reassurance that she wouldn't disappear like she did before.

Sakura was also shocked when she didn't hear any questions about their father's whereabouts. Where there used to be curiosity and insistence, there was indifference. They didn't ask or pry. It was if they were pretending that he didn't exist.

It bothered her. She'd spent countless nights, stroking the growing swell of her stomach, to think about how to help them repair the broken bridges.

The children needed their father. They cannot grow up without him. But Sasuke had sinned gravely by breaking their trust. By showing them the violent and turbulent side of his personality, he shattered their unconditional love. It was only natural for them to feel fear and terror when Sasuke came that close to killing her. She couldn't blame them if they were frightened of him.

Once, Sakura had looked Momiji present from her father. Their firstborn looked into her eyes and said coldly, "I lost it."

Sakura didn't need to ask if their daughter hated her father. The cold and icy expression was enough. When she tried to talk about it again, Momiji ran away until dinnertime. Sakura gave up on the subject.

The twins were curious but when they heard their elder sister's reprimands, they went quiet. They hated talking about it. Nobody wanted to relive the darkest hours of their mother's life.

The cherry blossom tried to move on from the experience. She blossomed under the care of the Hyuuga family. Though the Uchiha clan used to be the Hyuuga's greatest rival, they turned out to be the most sympathetic to the remaining members of the clan. They were treated like honored guests; her children didn't even experience any discrimination.

She was very glad that Hinata and Tenten did their best to help her through her pregnancy. It was a bit fun to imagine that she was really a part of their family. The realization that her friends truly cared about her well-being had brought tears into her eyes. She didn't know that she was so loved.

Somehow it compensated for the emptiness that she felt inside. As a woman, she regarded her husband's love as the greatest thing in her life. But knowing that she was loved and cared for by her friends had reassured her that she didn't need to suffer so much for it. She can go to sleep with the knowledge that she can depend on other people other than her husband.

Tsunade-sama was also a pillar of strength. She used the image of the older woman to push herself into accepting the fact that she can be stronger and wiser. Whenever the buxom blonde woman dropped by, she talked to her student about the egalitarian approach to marriage. Sakura did her best to emulate her teacher's example by integrating those ideas into herself. After all, didn't strong women deserve strong men?

Though she cared about Sasuke, she was willing to show him

Sasuke still dominated her thoughts and dreams. Although she picked up the remnants of her life to move on, she didn't let herself give that up. After all, Sasuke was a part of her. If she lost him, she would feel like a great chunk of her soul was taken out.

Kakashi and Naruto sent regular reports as winter progressed. They kept a stream of happy messages that painted pictures in her head. Sasuke was doing his best to prove them wrong… Sasuke was working hard…

Reading their messages kept her spirits up. She couldn't help but feel depressed sometimes when she missed her husband. It was bad for their baby but she couldn't help it. When Hinata found her sobbing over a letter once, her friend had let her be. She had to cope with it.

Sakura started when she heard Hinata's soft footsteps. She smiled wanly as the Hyuuga heiress set the tea tray down. "Thanks Hinata-chan."

"It's no problem," said the dark-haired woman cheerfully. "It's good tea that I received as a present for my birthday. It will warm you up."

"Thanks," the cherry blossom murmured as they enjoyed the taste of deliciously hot tea. Snow was falling out the window. Their children were playing in the yard. It was a wonderful sight to watch.

They stayed silent for a while, staring at the children. Neji's figure was noticeable in a safe distance from the children. When one of the little girls got knocked down, he was there in a flash. Seeing and knowing the Hyuuga prodigy as a gentle and kind friend and father was comforting.

Sakura thought that if Neji was capable of tenderness then her husband certainly was. She glanced at her friend then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I want to tell you something," Hinata started calmly "As your friend; I think you should know this from us."

"Go on," she said, alert.

"When you were in the hospital, I took care of your kids. And I heard them talk about your relationship with their father. They tried to be cheerful and unaffected but I can tell that they were shaken," said the dark-haired heiress "and Momiji was the most heartbroken."

"I know," Sakura sighed. "She was her father's pet. But when I bring up the subject, she changes it. I don't know what happened between them."

"As the eldest, she feels like she's at fault. It's only natural when she found out that her parents were fighting and she doesn't know the reason." Hinata said quietly. Her pearl-gray eyes were sad. "She cried when she told me about what happened. It must have been terrible for the little girl."

"It's that bad?" Momiji's mother fought back tears. "My poor children… I was afraid that this would happen. Did the twins…?"

Hinata's nod confirmed her worst fears.

"We should really work it out, huh?" Sakura said hoarsely. Her emerald green eyes were filled with tears. That was the greatest blow. Though she tried her hardest to protect them, it still wasn't enough.

Her friend reached out and squeezed her hand. The expression on Hinata's face was very understanding. "Don't beat yourself up for it. It's bad for the baby."

Sakura stroked the round swell of the stomach gently. "It's almost seven months. Two more months to go before this baby sees light… I hope his father gets home soon. I don't want to give birth without him. Remember Yuki and Natsumi?"

Hinata giggled. "How could I forget? You gave birth at home! If Ino-san and I weren't there then who knows what could've happened! It was difficult, mind you, because we didn't know you were carrying twins!"

"Sasuke came a day later after they got the message, didn't he? His expression was very sweet and very tender," murmured the pink-haired woman with a nostalgic smile "He thought that I didn't see because I was asleep. It made me fall in love with him again though we fought before he left for that mission."

The dark-haired woman smiled. It was obvious that Sakura will always care about Sasuke. After recent events, everyone in Konoha was convinced that they were meant for each other. How can love as strong and passionate as that be denied?

"When Sasuke lost his memories, I thought it was my chance. It was very selfish of me. I wanted happiness for our family. I was aware of the consequences but I pushed through with my plans, regardless of the fact that I will affect other people's lives including my children." Sakura's voice was sweet-sad. She looked out of the window to watch her twins chasing each other and looking very happy. "It was my stubbornness or my love that pushed me on. If I wasn't so foolhardy, I could've realized that I could divorce him so many years ago."

Hinata didn't say anything. She was a very good listener. That's why Sakura loved talking to her.

"But do you know why I didn't? It was because my love was strong enough to survive," the cherry blossom smiled sadly. "When he comes back, I know we'll be a family again. He'll be lover, husband and father to us."

"I hope so," said Hinata very softly. Her pearl-gray Byakuugan eyes gazed out of the window with longing. She missed her husband as well. Christmas and her birthday had come again but there wasn't any word yet. "I truly hope so."

oOoOoOo

Sakura tried to reach out to her daughter. She truly did.

Weeks and then months passed without any sign of letting up on Momiji's part. She feared that the anger and hatred festered like an unclean wound in her daughter's psyche. Her heart worried that it will continue to block her daughter's optimistic spirit. It was obvious that Momiji was like her father in this; she wasn't ready to let go of grudges unless she wanted to.

But she also knew that her daughter was slowly growing up and blossoming on her own. It was only a matter of time before she'd see a bright and energetic young woman in place of the sweet little girl.

She could imagine the days and weeks when her daughter would be moody and secretive. Then afterwards, she'd be jumping around again while brimming with joy. Nine was still young but after it came ten, eleven, and twelve…

The years would pass by too quickly. It was a bit hard to swallow when you know that your daughter is not yours forever. Sakura understood that as much. She was not the kind of parent to smother her children with affection. Instead, she'd be supportive and patient to let them bloom into their own independence.

So Sakura wanted to cool her daughter's anger as best as she could so that she would not shut out her father. Because she herself had a good relationship with her father and it helped a lot in the formation of her character. Besides, she wanted them to restore the same relationship wherein Momiji can confide without hesitancy to her father.

But broken ties should heal in its time.

It was a cold night with howling winds and dropping temperatures. Momiji sat by the fire, curled up with a warm blanket. Her cherry pink hair gleamed in the dim room. It was very late but she refused to sleep.

She didn't look up when she heard the door open. Her ninja instincts immediately recognized her mother's heavy and clumsy footsteps on the cool floor. She didn't even give a sign that she noticed her.

"I brought hot chocolate for you, just the way you like it," Sakura said very gently. She laid the mug on the small table before her daughter. A small satisfied smile crept up her lips when Momij's expression changed at the delicious smell. She sat down rather awkwardly on the opposite chair.

"Thank you," Momiji said politely. She returned her gaze on the fire. But she'd picked up the mug and started on the white marshmallows.

Sakura smiled. Progress! "Can't sleep, my dear?"

The cherry-headed girl shook her head. "I'd sleep soon, Mama. You should too…"

"Don't worry about me," said her mother airily "I'm fine. Pregnant women can't sleep very well when their babies toss and turn too much."

Momiji's eyes went as round as saucers. She put down her mug and edged closer. Without even realizing it, she lowered her voice. "Does he or she _move_?"

News of their new baby brother or sister was nothing new to her. It was very obvious when she first saw her mother refuse her favorite fruit. Then she concluded that Sakura was pregnant when she found her mother retching and crying and making a mess all over the place which her clueless father tried to comprehend.

But Sakura came clean and admitted it to them minus their father. Her mother had added that they weren't allowed to breathe a word until she told him. Look at where it got her. Momiji was very worried for her mother and the new baby all throughout the duration of her stay with Hinata. She knew that if her mother had told her father earlier then he wouldn't have been so harsh on them.

"Yes, just like you were," Sakura's eyes softened. She smiled benignly at her eldest daughter while stroking her rounded belly. "You moved around a lot. It was pretty hard to sleep you know."

"I didn't know that," Momiji tried hard not to look interested. She adopted a nonchalant attitude instead.

"Well, you don't know how much your Father and I felt when we held you," her mother continued on with a nostalgic look on her face. "We felt like we were given the greatest treasure. Your father always played with you when he was home. Then the twins followed a few years later. I know you enjoyed your years as the solitary child…"

The cherry-headed girl pouted. She gripped the mug tighter. No, she didn't want to hear how much her father adored her. All of their memories were nonexistent as far as she was concerned. There was no need to pretend that he even cared about them all.

"Did Papa get his memories back?" she asked frankly.

Sakura stared at her levelly. As calmly as she could she answered, "Yes. He didn't react well to it."

"So Papa was just pretending! He lied to us! He hurt you!" the Uchiha heiress cried out, agitated. She stared back at her mother with the same fierce black eyes. "Don't you even care? You even went to have a baby with him! Don't you know that it hurts us?"

The cherry blossom gasped.

"Mama, we love you very much. You think you're protecting us but you're not because it's all meant to happen anyway. I understand why you're hiding it from us all the time but we'll understand better if you tell us _why_." Momiji didn't care if tears flowed down her cheeks. "We love you enough to keep you safe from harm! We don't care about our father… We don't…"

Sakura smiled and reached forward to envelope Momiji into a hug. She let her daughter's sobbing head rest on her shoulder while warm tears seeped through her nightshirt. Tangling fingers on the same pink silk, she kissed her forehead lovingly.

Her daughter cried her heart out. She didn't care if her sobbing could be heard all over the whole house. She didn't give an opinion if her siblings would know. What she really wanted was to stay in her mother's arms and be comforted.

They stayed that way for a while. It seemed that all of the bottled up anger and sadness in Momiji's heart was released into her mother's keeping. She let herself enjoy the warmth and comfort that only a mother's love could give. No matter what happened, she swore to herself, she'd be strong enough to protect her.

"You know," Sakura said very quietly "I also lied. I'm very sorry for that. But you have to know, Momiji-chan, that even parents make mistakes. We only want to protect you because we didn't want you to get hurt. But we didn't realize that we're the ones who hurt you. I'm so sorry, Momiji-chan. Realize that walls of love are just as suffocating as walls of hatred. So smile and chin up, my dear. Even though we fight and get mad, we'll stick together."

Momiji gazed up at her innocently. Her warm and easy grin made her daughter's lips twitch involuntarily. "Because we would never break our family apart, your Papa will come home a different man."

"I still won't forgive him," said the cherry-haired girl with a decisive tone "Until I hear a sorry."

"That's my girl," Sakura whispered as Momiji hugged her tightly before departing to bed. She knew that she'd sleep a wiser and older girl tomorrow. Pouring salve on the wounds was a gamble because they'd have to heal it on their own.

oOoOoOo

The moon came out that night.

Sasuke shivered as he scooted closer to the fire. He rubbed his hands gingerly and blew on them to keep them warm. The winter months were the hardest to bear. But he would until he'd proven himself.

His companions were asleep. They had set up camp on one of the clearings. After training, hunting and eating, they had decided to rest for the night. It was almost like the good old days when they were young and carefree. The only thing missing was Sakura.

The Uchiha heir's face saddened. Just thinking about her made him sad. He missed her so much. It was like he was carrying a large and gaping hole in his soul that only she could fill. Not being able to see was torture.

When he'd asked about her, his former mentor and teammate refused to talk. All they said when they picked him up from his makeshift cell was that they were going away and he'd better ready himself for it. Though he demanded about his wife everyday, they were tight-lipped. It only added to his frustration.

His friends had been unusually easy on him. It was as if they were quietly studying him. He knew that they were wondering when he'd explode next. Irritable as he was, he didn't let it on. Who knows what the Godaime will do if he sent back their dead bodies?

So he strived hard to win back their trust. Whether or not he liked it, they were going to be his keepers for a long, long time. The winter season stretched on and on until forever, it seemed. He didn't want to think that they were frozen in time.

Sasuke answered Kakashi and Naruto's questions as best as he could. He wanted to be seen as open, communicative and ready for any punishment. The punishment didn't look imminent so he didn't pay much attention. Anything they'd asked, he'd answered. It was what needed his most urgent attention.

He let them know that he was out of control. He heard voices in his head, suffered malicious thoughts and acted on them and definitely went to attack his wife. If he didn't know any better, he should've just confessed to the nearest priest to get absolution.

But he had Kakashi and Naruto so he had to make do.

Sasuke also worried about his children when he wants worrying about his pregnant wife. He replayed the heartbreaking scene of Momiji's angry words ("I hate you!") like a broken record. It was enough to shatter his confidence. If his daughters and son hated him like that, he'd know that it was a lost cause.

He missed them terribly.

"When are we going to go home?" he asked no one in particular.

Naruto stirred. He blinked and sat up, shuddering as the icy wind blew up his back. "We'll come home once spring comes alone. Look for the first signs of it then we'll think about it."

"Argh," the Uchiha muttered under his breath. "Don't you miss your family?"

"I do," Naruto said matter-of-factly. "I miss them everyday. If anything happened while I was gone, I'd pummel Neji-niisan."

Sasuke chuckled in spite of himself. He knew that the blond could easily overpower the Hyuuga prodigy in a match. It was amazing how powerful they'd all grown over the years.

"But Hinata would've dealt with him first," Naruto roared with laughter. "You've never seen an angry wife until you see mine."

"I'm sure," agreed the dark-haired man. He couldn't help laughing at the image of an angry Hyuuga Hinata. The frail and fragile heiress who was half their size didn't seem threatening at all. "Sakura goes red and starts yelling when she is. Then she throws things."

"Um," said the blond, a little confused. "That was when your memories were lost. I don't think Sakura could've acted like that around you when you're on your right mind."

He stopped and looked away. That was very, very true.

"Sakura can get mad at me anytime she likes," he said slowly. "She can shout and file grievances too. I don't want her to suppress her emotions because of me."

"Oh you don't want to suppress it," Naruto shuddered. "With postpartum depression, all you'll have to do is ride with it. I remember when you used to leave for missions after she gave birth. You couldn't stand it."

"I was a bad husband wasn't I?" said Sasuke in a sad tone. Glancing at his friend, he sighed deeply. "Look, I won't do that anymore. I'm a different man now."

"Tell that to Tsunade-baba," said the blond cheerfully.

"How do you win your children over after a skirmish?" asked the dark-haired man. He looked at his friend quizzically. If Kakashi didn't have concrete answers then maybe Naruto can. After all, the blond had a family just like him.

"I take them out for ice cream," shrugged Naruto. He fixed clear blue eyes on his best friend. "Oh, you can also try telling the truth. It's the surefire way to win them over."

Sasuke smiled. "Right…"

"I'm going to sleep." The blond lay down and zipped his sleeping bag up to his chin. The winds rattled their tent; the gas lamp's flame flickered. Though they were warriors, they still carried the comforts of home. It was totally unnecessary to brave the elements by sleeping on the open air. "If you want to keep thinking, be my guest."

The dark-haired man shook his head and lay down. He closed his eyes. The sweetest dreams should visit him tonight. Finding the first sign of spring had given him hope.

It will be a time for new beginnings when he comes back home.

oOoOoOo

"Can't we tell them to come back yet?" Sakura asked impatiently. She was having tea with Tsunade-sama on one of the Hyuuga formal rooms. Her mentor stared at her thoughtfully before setting the delicate china cup down. "I'm nearly due."

"No," said the Godaime firmly. "Not until spring."

"Can't you smell it on the air?" insisted the cherry-headed woman. She groaned when the baby she was carrying kicked hard at the roof of her womb. Sitting usually made it unusually active. She found that the baby stayed still when she was on the move. "There are signs of life already! Warm weather and friskier animals! It's spring already, Tsunade-sama! What kind of spring do you want?"

They stared at each other.

Tsunade smiled slyly. "I know you're hot for him but please contain it for the sake of appearances. You don't want to jump him when he walks in."

Sakura groaned in frustration.

"They've been gone for months! Hinata's growing grouchy, I can tell." The pink-haired woman wailed in frustration. When that didn't work, she continued. "My welcome is wearing thin."

"The Hyuuga family had recently asked for a favor that I granted," the buxom blonde said smoothly. Her brown eyes were gleaming. "You'll have to be a little more patient, my dear."

"Argh!" Sakura moaned as she put her head on her arms.

"How is your daughter doing?" asked the Godaime gently.

"Well," was her muffled reply "very well."

"Still angry at her father, I presume?" Tsunade-sama asked in the same gentle tone. She half-expected Sakura to sit up straight and tell her about the current situation When she didn't, she became curious. "I should think that she'll have the same capacity to grudge like her father."

Sakura did sit up. "She'll be different from him."

"I don't think so," the Godaime said quietly and pointed to the window. She shifted her gaze from her mentor to the awesome sight of her tattered but cleanly dressed husband walking in the Hyuuga compound as if he owned the place.

Tsunade smiled as she stared at the student. She'd kept the secret that they were coming back on the same day as her visit. It was supposed to be a big surprise. She didn't mean to frustrate her student; it was only too much fun to dangle the prize on a rabid wife.

The older woman's smiled widened when Sakura rushed out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. It was a marvel how a ninth-month pregnant woman could move when she wanted to. She was very glad that she'd be the godmother to the unborn child.

Staring at the heartwarming scene out the window, she could only nod in satisfaction.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura yelled from the doorway. She was trembling with excitement, fear and anticipation. Her emerald green eyes welled with tears. Walking out into the open yard with shaking legs drained her energy but she forged onwards. "Y-You're home!"

"Sakura!" Uchiha Sasuke said softly, awe in his voice. He stood still, drinking in the most beautiful sight of his life. His entire life seemed to lead up to this exact moment in time.

Dressed in a simple housedress and slippers, she glowed with the inner radiance that expectant mothers had. Her gloriously pink hair spilled out of her braid while her fully rounded stomach declared its presence unabashedly. He stared, amazed, as she closed the short distance between them.

He hugged her to his chest hard. Their breaths synchronized. The world stopped spinning; the spring stopped blooming. All of their senses went on overload as they reacquainted each other with the changes that had taken place.

"Almost done," Sakura said cheerfully when she was released. She rubbed her belly, laughing at his expression.

"All's finished," Sasuke answered as he tapped his temple. "I'm not a psycho."

Laughing hard, she grabbed his hand and squeezed. It was so good to know that he was there and real and standing in front of her. She didn't even want to believe it. Spring was really there. It had brought her husband back to them.

"I'm so, so sorry," he said as he knelt down in front of her and brought her hands to his face. He didn't care that it was muddy and wet on the ground. His dark eyes beseeched hers. "You didn't deserve what I did. I'm sincerely sorry that I did that. If you take me back, I'll take care of you, love you and care for you for the rest of our days."

It was so cheesy and corny that she had to smile.

Sakura pretended to think about it.

He tried harder. "I'll never lift a finger against you. I've gotten rid of the ghosts that held me to its grudge for a long time. Of course, it's my entire fault but if you'd just understand that I was confused and lost then… But you stayed beside me and believed in me. You gave up your happiness for me. I was never going to move on if it wasn't for you. If you'd let me make it up to you, I swear, I'd never hurt you ever. I'll do anything."

Sakura helped him back to his feet. Her serene expression calmed him down somewhat. She giggled like a little girl when he kissed her. "Anything?"

"Anything," his nod was confirmation.

"Make Momiji forgive you," she said quietly. Tilting her head towards their eldest daughter's direction, she smiled. "She needs you most. The twins forgave you when I explained why but they'll need a formal apology too."

Sasuke nodded.

They kissed again before he pulled away to search for their daughter. She watched him go with love in her eyes. If anything, she was the happiest woman in the world right now.

oOoOoOo


	21. Chapter 21

Playing in the mud was the children's favorite activity after a light afternoon rain.

Momiji, Hyuuga Takatori and Uzumaki Raito herded the younger kids to their favorite spot, talking amiably. Yuki and Natsumi were the same age as Hyuuga Midori and Uzumaki Hikari. They watched over them with hawk eyes as they settled on a dry spot under a large tree. As the only girl in the group, she got to sit on the swing while the boys sat on the ground.

Shrieking wildly and splashing on the muddy water, the twins and their friends delighted in the dirt and messiness of their play. They didn't care if their mothers had forbidden them from playing because it was too much fun to resist. All of them knew- especially the older kids- that they'll be scolded soundly but it was beside the point right now.

Patches of blue sky peeked from behind white clouds. The air was light and cool. The humidity preceding the rain was gone. It was perfect weather for gardening and outdoor activities.

Momiji wondered about their garden at home and who was tending to them. She worried about their vegetables and flowers. But she didn't dare suggest that they go back because she didn't want their hosts to be offended. So she stayed quiet while the boys argued over another retelling of their fathers' match.

Swinging her legs on the swing, she looked up at the sky.

Soon, her mother said. Soon your father will be home and you'll have a new baby sister or brother.

But I don't want to, she'd yelled. Tears welling up in her eyes, she'd hidden behind this tree and sat on its swing before she went back inside. It still hurts. She didn't show it to anyone because she had to be strong for all of them.

"Hey don't be too rough," she shouted wearily as Yuki tackled his sister face-first to the ground. The cousins were making mud cakes. She wished that her siblings were as docile as they were. "Another one Yuki and I'll send you in alone!"

"Sorry!" Yuki yelled, waving.

She smiled at the muddy hands, clothes and feet. Miraculously her brother had avoided getting mud on his sweet face. Compared to his twin sister, he was more meticulous with his appearance. Natsumi looked like she was ready for a bath.

"You're quiet," Raito said, nudging her. He was her best friend and rival in school. Sakura once told her that Raito reminded her of Naruto when he was that age. Good, funny and wild- like father like son indeed. "What're you thinking about?"

"Shut up," she muttered, red-faced.

Though she'd tell the boys anything, she'd rather keep her emotional well-being to herself. Yurika was the only person she'd talk to about serious things. She didn't believe that the boys in their juvenile and immature minds would understand the gravity of the situation.

"Hey, isn't that your father?" Takatori observed as he squinted towards the distance. He pointed out the familiar tall figure walking towards them. Though he didn't know him much, it was enough for him to distinguish the Uchiha clan's patriarch.

Momiji's head swerved to the direction quickly. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened like saucers. True enough, it was her father who was making his way through the dirt road. She could recognize the same tall, broad-shouldered man anywhere. "What's he doing here?"

"Weird reaction," Raito smirked.

She got up and kicked him. The Uzumaki retaliated by pulling her ponytail. Glaring, she returned her attention to the coming figure. Her legs stood wide apart, hands clenched on her sides and her eyes were fierce.

Sasuke stopped right in front of her. He nodded to acknowledge the boys who waved to him. Turning his attention to his daughter, he waited for her to say something. She glared at him. Reading her stance, he immediately realized that she was preparing for battle… or at the very least, a shouting match. Just like her mother, he smiled to himself.

The boys smelled danger in the air. They got up and went towards the younger kids. The twins saw their father immediately but they were prevented from approaching him by Momiji's icy glance. Instead of disobeying their sister, they went without protest with the older boys.

The younger girls cried at the interruption. But their brothers merely picked them up, mud and all, while holding a twin with each hand. It was obvious that the children of Konoha would always look after one another.

Now that they were gone, father stared down at his daughter.

"Darling brat," Sasuke started to say.

"Don't," she yelled, eyes ferocious. Her hands clenched tighter; he saw the white crescent moons of her nails imprinting themselves on her palms. She was wearing his favorite pastel blue dress. He remembered with a pang of pain that he bought her hair butterfly hairclip just for that dress.

"Momiji," he tried again.

"Don't," said his cherry-headed daughter with tears in her eyes. "I don't know you. Get away from us."

"I'm your father," Sasuke said, anguished. He didn't want to believe his ears. The memory of that horrid night came rushing back to him. She hated him. "You know that. I'm here to…"

"Don't want to hear it," she said fiercely. The wind blew hard. Her ponytail whipped her face but she refused to flinch. Her eyes automatically changed to Sharinggan red. Though she knew that her father was a master of many ninja arts, she will fight if she had to. Because she didn't want him to think that she didn't learn anything from him and to show him that she could fight for everything that she'd ever believe in. "Get away."

"Your mother and I…" said the dark-haired father in a soft and soothing voice "have made our peace. We're not going to fight anymore. We'll be a family again…"

Upon hearing those words, she launched herself at him.

Avoiding and dodging her attacks was easy. He tried not to hurt her. She was crying while she kicked, punched and tumbled through the air with growing inaccuracy. He'd seen the tears welling in her eyes; he heard the sobs in her throat. She was as gifted as he was but her turbulent emotions hindered her from truly hurting him. It was as though through physical pain, she'd be able to tell him what was truly wrong.

Sasuke let her vent her feelings out in the mock-battle. She screamed when she missed; she yelled when she hit. He got a cut on his cheek and a bruise on his knee. She was dirty, unkempt and bleeding in places but she never quit. Her ferocity awed him. He imagined that someday she'll be a formidable foe in battle.

It was easy to deduce that she'd been practicing her knowledge. She must've been venting her emotions on trainings and practice, he thought. It showed how much his daughter had inherited from him. If she got some comfort from punching and kicking things then she was definitely his child.

Momiji attempted to punch him and failed. She landed on the ground, face-first. He waited for her to stand up. She didn't.

Sasuke stared at the fallen figure of his eldest daughter. He felt anger at him, pity for her and regret for all of them. If it meant hurting Momiji this much then he wouldn't have snapped. He wouldn't have dared hurt Sakura if it meant hurting Momiji because he definitely didn't know that his daughter would care this much.

Feeling sorry, he knelt down on one knee.

His expression softened when he heard her sobbing. As gently as he could, he helped her sit up while evading her half-hearted punches. Fighter to the end, he thought with amusement.

The late spring afternoon sun peeked through the leaves and branches of the huge tree. It bathed them with the softest light. Staring at Momiji, he sighed when he saw another young girl in her place. The ragged pink hair, battered and bruised body with snot, tears and dirt mixing on her dirty face reminded him of the girl Sakura who'd cried and fought for him while he lay vulnerable to enemy attacks on the Forest of Death. That was the girl he'd protected later. That was the girl he wanted to marry.

He blinked and saw Momiji with the same fierce dark eyes now filled with tears.

"Okay?" he asked very softly. Now he treated her like a delicate little bird that'd fly away at the slightest provocation. Smiling slightly, he watched her wipe her face with a pocket handkerchief.

"Not okay," she choked out. Sobbing still, she refused his help and got back to her feet. "I hate you."

Sasuke suppressed a smile. She was his daughter through and through.

He leaned down and picked her up. She screamed and flailed and kicked when he carried her on his shoulder as though she was a sack for the mill. This was the only way to convince her. Smiling a bit when her fists hit his lower back, he walked.

oOoOoOo

"I HATE YOU!" Momiji was shouting when they passed. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten looked up from their afternoon tea. The other children laughed until their stomachs hurt when they saw them. The twins giggled and nudged at each other.

"Oh my," Sakura said, surprised. "I didn't know Sasuke will be that harsh."

"Harsh measures for drastic times?" Tenten guessed, chuckling.

They stared at the retreating figures in the distance. The three of them wondered where they were going. The only direction the dirt road led was back to town. Certainly not back inside the Hyuuga compound.

Momiji saw her mother's amused expression and yelled louder. She was red with embarrassment and fury at this latest stunt from her father. He walked easily and energetically as though a wildly protesting girl on his shoulder was nothing. And he seemed deaf to her screaming no matter how loud.

She quieted when they entered town. It was a ploy to convince him that she had calmed down and he could return her to her feet. But she silently fumed when he didn't. Her father was aware of her inherent stubbornness. So he didn't let her go.

Sighing, she stopped struggling and wished that the ground will swallow them up.

"Done?" Sasuke asked a hint of amusement in his deep voice.

"Not quite," Momiji said through gritted teeth.

"We'll talk," he said in a reassuring tone. "Hang in there."

"As if I have a choice," muttered the cherry-headed girl. She frowned. They weren't going back to their house. Instead, her father was heading towards an old part of town. Curiosity got the better of her. She wished that she could see where they were right now.

Sasuke walked on. He greeted and waved to familiar faces; he ignored the sniggering townspeople. He acted as though it was perfectly normal to stroll with a girl draped over his shoulder. The road they walked on was welcoming and familiar. His heartbeats accelerated as he stopped in front of their destination.

Momiji squeaked when Sasuke lifted her and put her down. She looked around, curious, at the deserted road. Her sharp eyes caught the old flags hanging on neighboring houses with a very familiar crest. She thought hard to remember where she saw that.

"Where are we?" she asked in spite of herself. Cursing silently, she looked up to her father.

Sasuke stood silently in front of a house. It was an old house, an abandoned home. Twilight was setting in. They were all alone in this part of town. Nobody passed the deserted streets. It was closed off from the population though he'd rented most of the old compound to the villagers.

"Where are we?" Momiji repeated.

"This is my house," answered Sasuke. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he looked at the sorry sight in front of him. Days when it used to be clean and neatly maintained rushed into his mind. That was the scratch that he made when he failed to dodge his brother. This was the dent that his older brother made when he finally succeeded in pushing him back. It was strange to see all the little things that made his home, _home_.

"Huh?" the girl looked around. As far as she knew, the mansion was their house. It was where they were brought up. It was where they'd lived for their entire life. She didn't know this place at all.

Sasuke took a deep breath. He exhaled and murmured, "When I was a boy, this was where we lived. We weren't rich or powerful then. We were only a family."

Momiji stared at the house too, listening.

"I had Father, Mother and an older brother. When I was your age- nine to be exact- I thought that they were the world and this house was our kingdom. I didn't care if we didn't rule the clan. I didn't care if we didn't get a larger pension from them," continued the world-weary man "All I cared about was to get my brother's attention. I wanted to learn from him. He's very, very good and talented, you see. He was supposed to be the greatest Uchiha ninja there ever was.

"I know that Father liked him best. My older brother was supposed to be the next clan head because of his skills and wisdom. I thought he was perfect for it. When you're nine, the older people around you were the greatest…" Sasuke's voice trailed off. He whispered, "I thought he was the greatest."

"What happened?" she asked softly. The cherry-headed girl had never heard her father talk about his past. She never knew his side of the family although she was aware of their rich and noble history. All her mother told her was that her father's family was gone.

"Well," the father said in a low voice "that changed."

The darkness of night won over day. It became dark and hard to see but they didn't move. Momiji was not scared of the dark. She wasn't scared at all.

"History will never tell you about Uchiha Itachi," continued her father. "He's an evil and manipulative ninja who turned his back on everything. Just because his ambition was bigger than honor and integrity and respect for oneself…"

The moon climbed over the wall and they were bathed in its serene light. It was big and full. He pushed away thoughts of the red moon, bloody streets and murdered families… Instead, he pushed himself to go on.

"I was the same age as you. When I was walking home, I was hungry for dinner and I was expecting everything to be just as they were. But then I noticed that it was silent and dark and eerie. I heard the sound of bloody puddles on my shoes."

Momiji inched closer to him, slightly afraid now.

"Here, right in this house, I saw my brother standing over our parents' bodies. He murdered them. He almost killed me."

Sasuke closed his hand over her small one. She was trembling beside him, frightened and more curious than ever. He squeezed her hand to reassure her that he would not leave her.

"You know what he told me? I should hate, hate, hate! I shouldn't forgive," said the dark-haired Uchiha with hardness in his voice. "I wanted to die because I couldn't bear the pain and the anger. I was nothing but fury. But I can't do anything because I was weaker than he was.

"I was lucky that I escaped. But my older brother had sentenced me to more than twenty years of suffering. I couldn't let go of my grudge, I couldn't move on. I grew up hating the world and everything in it. I pushed away friends and followed my own will. That's why they called me a traitor. In my want to be stronger, I even allowed myself to become a slave to Orochimaru.

"I lived and breathed revenge. So that when I came face to face with my brother, I'd be able to stand up to him and show him how much I loathed him. When the opportunity to avenge our family came, I didn't miss it. I'm not proud of it but I did it. I killed him too. Your mother wouldn't want me to tell you this but you must know."

Momiji's grip tightened.

"You must know that your mother fought to protect me from all of this. She strived to show me that I can live without revenge and I can love. Forgiveness was her gift. Love was her blessing." Sasuke said very gently. "It took me until that night to realize that. The ghosts are gone."

She stared up at him, tears welling on her jet-black eyes. He thought he saw himself for a moment before he picked her up in his arms. She snuggled closer to him, sobbing. His heart softened. "Momiji, I'm very sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to hurt your mother. I'll be a better man next time."

Nodding, his daughter hugged his neck and kissed his cheek. He smiled slightly because she hadn't done that since she was a little girl. Winning her heart was the most important thing in the world to him. If he was loved and adored by his wife and children then he didn't need to take revenge on anyone anymore.

"So don't think that Papa's perfect," he whispered. "We make mistakes. But I really hope you'll forgive me for that."

"I'm sorry too, Papa." Momiji murmured, sincerely contrite. "I didn't mean it when I said I hate you."

"Let's go home?" Sasuke offered. She smiled and nodded. He shifted her to a more comfortable position before he started to walk. It was easy to feel strong and invulnerable when he was sure that he was forgiven.

oOoOoOo

Carrying his sleeping daughter, Sasuke arrived in the Hyuuga compound later than expected. He followed a servant who led the way to the informal dining hall. Expecting Naruto and Neji at least, he was pounced upon by an anxious Tenten.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately alert.

"It's Sakura," Tenten said quickly. "She went into labor."

He handed Momiji to her. "Where was she taken?"

"Neji and Naruto-kun took her to Konoha General Hospital," answered the weapons expert calmly. Her husband and cousin-in-law had been quick to their feet to bring her to the facility. All of them were worried sick.

"Hinata?" asked Sasuke as he grabbed a glass of water and downed it in one gulp. "Is anyone else with her?"

"Oh yes," answered Tenten as she carefully set the sleeping girl on the table. "She's with them. Sakura's been going on labor for almost three hours now. It was much unexpected when she suddenly complained of stomach cramps and then her water broke."

"Okay, thanks," said the worried spouse before he headed towards the door. He turned again to Tenten with a questioning look. "Take care of the kids, please?"

"No need to tell me," laughed Neji's wife "I will. Take care of Sakura-chan, all right?"

Sasuke waved goodbye before he left the mansion through the back door. He sprinted and ran as fast as he could back to the village proper. It didn't occur to him to change clothes at least. Bursting into the hospital's lobby, all of the people inside gasped at his wild appearance.

"My wife!" he said frantically. There was a stitch on his side but he didn't care. He managed to gasp, "What. Room. Please?"

A nurse approached him with a hesitant smile. "Uchiha-sama, your wife is being tended to. She's in the delivery room right now."

"WHAT!" Sasuke panted, doubled over now with pain. The nurse looked at him, alarmed. She thought that he was the one who needed assistance. "Take. Me. There."

He waved away her solicitous offering of an arm and walked as normally as he could to the waiting area. Neji, Naruto and Hinata sat on the drab green chairs, looking worried. They all got up, save Neji, when he entered.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said frantically. "Sakura-chan is giving birth!"

"Thanks for informing me," he said sarcastically.

"She went into labor just after you went off with Momiji-chan," explained Hinata calmly. The Hyuuga heiress gestured to the well-packed bag on a chair. "It's a good thing that we're prepared. She'll be fine, don't worry."

Sasuke thanked the gods that there was at least one female presence in the hospital. The nurse left after seeing that he had friends. She looked clearly disappointed that she won't have the chance to experience firsthand the Uchiha charm. He smiled at Hinata gratefully.

"How long will it take?" he asked anxiously.

"We don't actually know," Hinata said uneasily. "It's up to Sakura-chan and her baby."

The dark-haired man sank down on one of the chairs, suddenly powerless. He felt weariness seep into his body after his frantic run to the hospital. His adrenaline rush was wearing off. A quick glance at his companions confirmed his belief that they truly cared for them.

"Shikamaru would be here," said Naruto slowly. "Ino-san will also come to help."

"He must be grumbling now," muttered Sasuke under his breath. He didn't want to think of the moment when his presence would be asked for. Though they'd created three children, he was never present when they were born. So the birth of their fourth child was his first actual experience of being there.

They all winced when they heard Sakura scream. It was anguish to sit there and do nothing. Sasuke got up and started to pace. Naruto offered to buy gum or candy to ease his nerves but he refused. Instead he told the blond that they can start sparring and his friend immediately shut up.

Neji departed around ten pm. He wanted to be in the Hyuuga estate just in case.

Hinata prepared cups of coffee to get them through the night. She sat with her much missed husband, holding hands. Now that he was back, she decided that life couldn't get any more perfect. They worried about their friends but they never forgot to give gratitude for their union.

Sasuke's legs tired of pacing so he sat down and leaned back. He closed his eyes against the harsh overhead light. Composing a prayer seemed like the logical thing to do but he knew no prayers. So instead he talked to the almighty God.

If they make it, I swear I won't hurt anyone again, he bargained. Well, at least anyone who doesn't have any connection with my work amended the ninja.

Change started inside. He's changed, all right. There were no traces of the old angry and immature youth. In his place stood a mature and wise man who could make decisions and serve his family. He was definitely the man that he was when he still had amnesia, except that he was conscious of it now.

So please believe in how much I changed, Sasuke prayed.

oOoOoOo

Spring morning dawned, bright and warm. Sunshine peeked in between the blinds and tickled Sasuke's face. He frowned in his sleep. Then he heard a soft voice talking in his dreams.

"Sasuke-san?"

He cracked his eyes open. It was morning already? Where did the night go? Rubbing an eye, he sat up. It took him more than a few moments to register the unfamiliar surroundings. Realizing his location and purpose, he turned to Hinata wildly.

"Sakura?" was his first question.

"Safe and sound," answered the dark-haired woman. He smiled gratefully at the angel who was Naruto's wife. Stretching, he got up. "She's in her room now. You can visit her."

Sasuke barely listened to her instructions. All he knew was that he was rushing down the corridor and up the flight of stairs. His eyes passed the blur of labels until he got to the corner bedroom. Uchiha Sakura, it said.

With a knock, he pushed the door open and peeked.

For a moment he felt overwhelmed and nervous and afraid. Because he didn't know what she looked like without her vivacity and brilliance. Because he was scared that he might say and do the wrong thing.

"Hey," Sakura whispered as he approached the bed. She lay on stark white hospital sheets with her slightly greasy pink hair spread out on her pillow. Her body looked strangely small without the hillock rising in her stomach region. But her green eyes were bright and her smile was kind. "You came."

"I'm here," he said quietly. Groping around blindly for a second, he grasped a chair and pulled it. Then he sat down because he feared his knees would fail him. "How was it?"

"Painful," she cracked a smile. He reached forward and brushed her bangs away to get a better look on her face. "But it will fade. Hinata said you were dead to the world when the baby finally came out. We didn't want to wake you."

"I missed it?" Sasuke looked as though he regretted it.

"You did," Sakura managed to sound more cheerful. She squeezed his hand reassuringly when he helped her sit up. He stacked her pillows to prop her up and kissed her when she winced at the pain. "He's in the nursery but the nurse is getting him right now."

"He?" whispered her thunderstruck husband.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. A large motherly-looking nurse entered the room carrying a tiny blue blanket-wrapped bundle. She smiled at the couple as though she delighted in the knowledge that the child had a happy family waiting for him. "There you go, honey. Nice and easy…"

"Thanks Megumi-san," Sakura murmured as she shifted the bundle to a more comfortable position. She waved with her free hand as the nurse exited the room. Turning to her shocked spouse, she giggled. "He's right here, Sasuke. Our youngest baby is a boy."

She smiled widely as she let Sasuke get a hold of their baby. The dark-haired man looked as nervous as a first-time father. Soon enough father and son found ease. Her eyes misted over when she saw Sasuke's tender expression.

"We can name him Ginjiro," Sakura suggested softly. "Because look at his eyes…"

Sure enough, the baby boy opened his eyes blearily. His father gasped. Two bright silver eyes stared at him before closing. The baby turned slightly to become closer to his chest. His heartbeat soared at the onslaught of paternal love.

"W-Where?" he sputtered in amazement

"My side," Sakura winked weakly. "Along with crazy hair colors and stubbornness, silver eyes are also a family trait."

Sasuke managed to laugh.

"Ginjiro," he repeated, rolling it on his tongue. Names were very important to them; names contained powers and controlled fates. "For your silver eyes and your position as my second son… Yes, you'll be Ginjiro."

oOoOoOo

Sasuke went back to the Hyuuga compound with Naruto and Hinata. Ino and her husband took over. ("Nurses here keep Sakura's room open as she's a regular patient now," Shikamaru said sarcastically.) He thanked the hospitality of his friends before packing his children's things and herding them home.

All of them were quite eager to be around him now especially his eldest daughter who thought that his history was their favorite secret. The twins were very excited at the prospect of a new brother. They didn't really care that the arrival of the newborn would push them out of their spoiled and comfortable spots as the babies of the household.

He changed, repacked some thing and hauled his family to the hospital for a quick peek at the baby. While his wife stayed in the hospital for a few more days, he was going to resume his duties as father.

They stared through the nursery's glass wall to get a look. The girls immediately spotted their baby brother in the corner.

"He's so small!" Momiji gasped.

"It's a he?" Yuki asked, curious.

"Will he like tea parties too?" Natsumi tugged at his shirt.

Smiling down on his children, he pointed him out. "You were smaller, Momiji-chan. Yes, it's a boy. I don't think he'll complain, Natsumi-chan."

"Yay!" cheered the youngest girl. "We'll dress him up, play tea parties and make drawings!"

"Uh right," her smiling father agreed. "Let's go visit your mother now."

The children ran ahead of him. He followed in a more leisurely pace. Then he slowed when he saw Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san waiting for him outside of Sakura's room. The kids paused to give their Auntie Tsunade a kiss and a hug before running inside.

"Good afternoon," he greeted.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-kun," answered the buxom Godaime. Shizune entered the room to leave them alone. After that, she turned compassionate brown eyes to him. "Better, I hope?"

"Definitely better," he said quietly. His dark eyes reflected how much he thanked her for her help. "Thank you again for being there for us. Without your help, we would've destroyed everything."

"It's nothing," said the Mother of Konoha. A mischievous grin played on her lips. "Did you like your welcoming gift?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded, a bit embarrassed. It was weird that the blonde knew about Sakura's pregnancy first. "Thank you again."

"All's forgiven," Tsunade said quietly as she opened the door. She greeted her student smilingly. All of the noisy happy children inside the room showed her the future of Konoha.

Now that they had happy and responsible parents, she could rest with the assurance that Konoha's future looked bright indeed.

oOoOoOo


	22. Shiki

**oOoOoOo**

**Shiki**

**oOoOoOo**

To celebrate their tenth anniversary, Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura threw a party.

It was another spring. Cherry blossom petals rained from their great backyard tree while flowers of all kinds bloomed. There were only blue skies, white clouds and radiant sunshine. Everything was perfect.

The guests included most of the elite families also known as their friends and their guest of honor was the Godaime. They pulled out all the stops in food, games and conversation. Food and drink was aplenty. Guests milled around the sprawling Uchiha estate, laughing and exchanging stories.

Children of all ages ran around the place. Momiji, Takatori, Raito and Yurika lounged under the cherry tree while trading insults and trivia. Natsumi, Yuki, Midori and Hikari played in the flowers and throwing petals in the air and Suiren kept blowing bubbles. Others amused themselves in the many curiosities of the estate.

Their parents sat and talked on random spots like porch steps and kitchen counters. There were at least fifteen round tables outside facing a makeshift stage where a brief program was held. The crowd was delighted by juggling and magic acts, singing and dancing performances. They'd hired a small musical group that played beautiful music all day.

But what awed them was when Uchiha Sasuke took Sakura's hand to bring her to stage.

They'd danced to a song and looked as though they've been in love forever. Sasuke wore dark slacks and a blue shirt. Sakura wore a white dress that showed off her figure. (Every woman envied her because she didn't look like she had any children at all.) A toast from their guest of honor ran along the lines of good health, prosperity and love forevermore.

Nobody mentioned the cruelties or miseries of the couple. Nobody brought up the mysterious incident that brought Sakura to the hospital and exiled Sasuke for an entire winter. It was as if nobody wanted to destroy this happy, happy day.

Naruto and Hinata danced to their song, whispering and giggling. Snatches of conversation revealed their loving argument on whether or not they should give their children another sibling.

Neji and Tenten were found arguing lightly. Apparently they were talking about whether or not Tenten should study law. But it seemed that the headstrong wife would win this argument.

Shikamaru had sneaked away his wife to kiss her passionately behind tall bushes. There's no doubt that Suiren would have a baby brother or sister soon.

Rock Lee had brought a girlfriend to the party, announcing to anyone who'd listen that he was sincerely in love with her. He had a minor punching match with Sasuke that resulted in a cut and bruises but nothing serious. Sakura herself treated them both.

Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei insulted each other and traded naughty stories to pass the time. But when they saw pretty young things, their endless competition turned to who'd hook up with a woman that night. Sasuke had sincerely hoped that the nurses knew what they were plunging into.

Tsunade and Shizune looked on, content. The dark-haired woman had found a date that was charming and witty. If Tsunade disapproved, she didn't show. Instead she delighted in the fact that everyone wanted to know how she stayed so beautiful.

Sakura went to her bedroom to check on their baby. Ginjiro slumbered on his crib in spite of the noise. She was amused that her son could sleep through a racket. Picking him up, she made funny noises to calm him when he cried aloud.

"There, baby boy," she murmured as she rocked him. Her baby stopped complaining and stared at her, curious. She was glad that he was very smart. The little boy had figured out that if he was picked up, something important had to happen. "Papa's here."

She handed him to Sasuke, laughing.

"Hah," Sasuke said as he received his child with open arms. His eyes softened at the sight of his happy wife. "Let's go out to play, Ginjiro. Your brother and sisters waits for you."

The baby quieted.

"Who's a good boy?" Sakura kissed her baby son's forehead. She then kissed her husband for a slightly longer time than necessary. "Good boys, I mean."

"Us," Sasuke answered promptly. They chuckled at his corny joke.

"Dada," Ginjiro babbled, pulling his hair. "Dada!"

Sasuke opened an arm to let her snuggle to his side. He kissed her silken hair and hugged her tightly with his free arm. She laughed aloud when Ginjiro pulled the hair at the top of her head. "That hurts, baby!"

"Stop hurting your Mama," said the father in mock-admonition. "I don't."

"Yes," she giggled. "Who'd think that last year was the most complicated time of our lives?"

"Who knows," Sasuke said with a shrug.

She pulled his face towards her and kissed him deeply.

"Just so you know, Sasuke," Sakura said mischievously. "I did it all for love. I didn't know we'd also get forgiveness and a second chance too. It was worth it, wasn't it?"

"Worth it," murmured Sasuke. "Getting amnesia, getting lied to and getting hauled off to nowhere make it worth it."

The cherry blossom pinched his side.

"Well, I'd better go with Ginjiro," said the dark-haired man. He kissed her forehead and went out of the bedroom, rocking and lifting his son in the air. She watched them go with love in her eyes.

Sakura was the happiest woman in the world now. It took them four seasons to get to know each other, fall in love, fight and reconcile. She almost lost him. He almost gave her up. But they found the way to each other in the end. Who knew they'd celebrate their tenth anniversary with love and passion when there used to be hatred and cruelty?

Life worked in mysterious ways indeed.

Four seasons, she thought smiling, to make my happy ending.

**oOoOoOo**

_Dear readers,_

_It's been exactly four years ago since I started _Remember. _I've been 'shipping this couple for just as long. The journey was long and tough but rewarding. It makes me happy to know that I'm closing the fanfic at the end of the year just as I promised myself and my readers._

_  
For the people who've remained loyal to the story, thank you very much. For the people who dropped a review at least once, thank you very much as well. For those who read but didn't bother to tell me what they thought, it was nice to know that you're there. :D_

_I wouldn't be here without you. So the journey was done in halved efforts- yours and mine. This is ours._

_I'd like to thank my friend Aki-chan who gave me great ideas and possible theories to block my loopholes. This was the story that bound us together. Sadly, we've drifted apart but I know she'll be proud that I finished it. (Finally!)_

_Thanks as well to my family and friends who pushed and shoved me to go on with my writing. Without their support, I won't last this long. Thank you too for enduring my countless all-nighters and ramblings._

Remember _was-is- a great story that will stay in this fandom for as long as it can. I can only hope that it can be counted as a classic. It's great to know that I've contributed something to the Sasusaku love out there. Every fan deserves to read at least one good amnesia fanfic once in a while. XD_

_To make this long story short, THANK YOU EVERYONE! Happy New Year! Let's kick back, relax and wait for all the good things to come._

_Love from,_

_Eri-chan_

_-123008; 10:45pm-_


End file.
